La Victoria Final
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Después de su estrepitosa aventura, Ash busca fuerzazs para poder afrfotar la competencia de la Liga Johto. ¿Será capaz de conseguirlo? Continuación de La Combinación Perfecta
1. Capitulo 01

La Victoria Final

Nota del Autor: Este fic es la continuación de "La Combinación Perfecta", una de mis mejores historias, pero también esta historia es el preámbulo de la historia final de esta saga personal, espero poderla terminar pronto. Por el momento disfruten de esta. (Otra nota: para estar al tanto de algunos detalles, lee "La Combinación Perfecta", y si no, te enterarás conforme transcurra la historia)

Capítulo 1 

Luego de los acontecimientos ocurridos el día de apertura de la Liga Johto, la competencia se reanudó dos semanas después, dando tiempo para que todas las cosas retornaran a la normalidad y que todos los entrenadores estuvieran listos para batallar.

Ash seguía un poco melancólico por lo sucedido, pero tenía que superarlo ya que la competencia se reanudaría mañana. 

Misty: Alégrate Ash, mañana comienza la competencia, deberías estar contento.

Ash: -Lo se Misty- pero aún no puedo tengo malos recuerdos sobre todo.

Bruck: Deja de preocuparte Ash, recuerda que todo eso pasó por una razón.

Ash: Creo que tienes razón Bruck.

Misty: Además Kari no hubiese querido verte en esta situación.

Ash: Ah Kari. Creo que tienes razón, a ella no le hubiera agradado verme así.

Misty: Eso es Ash, anímate y da lo mejor de ti para poder ganar.

Bruck: Eso es y recuerda que cuentas con nuestro apoyo y el de tus pokemon.

Ash: Gracias chicos, creo que ya me siento mucho mejor, pero descansaré un poco antes del sorteo.

Misty y Bruck: Esta bien Ash.

Bruck y Misty salen de la habitación de Ash para que este pueda dormir y se dirigen al salón de estar en donde se encontraban Tracey, Josh, Chris, Shingo, Liza, Richi, el Profesor Oak y la Sra. Ketchum. 

Pf. Oak: ¿Cómo está Ash?

Misty: Ya se encuentra mejor, aunque sigue triste por lo ocurrido. 

Pf. Oak: Ya veo, pero creo que podrá superarlo.

Shingo: Yo también lo creo, se que es difícil perder a un ser querido pero la vida continúa y Ash tiene que continuar con la suya.

Liza: No seas tan insensible, Ash esta muy deprimido por eso, no es algo que se pueda olvidar así no más.

Shingo: Discúlpame, creo que tienes razón.

Josh: Será mejor que no nos preocupemos nosotros también, además yo se que Ash es fuerte y que no se dejará caer tan fácil.

Sra. Ketchum: Si, mi hijo ha madurado en estos últimos días y creo que estará bien.

Bruck: Y por cierto, ¿dónde esta Davis?

Richi: llevó a los pokemons de Ash al Centro pokemon para que estén listos para mañana.

Bruck: Ya veo. 

Chris: Será mejor que nos dirijamos al gimnasio en donde se realizará el sorteo, ya casi es hora. Yo también creo que Ash estará bien.

Todos: Esta bien vamos.

Mientras Misty, Bruck y los demás se dirigían al Gimnasio para el sorteo, Ash estaba en su habitación recostado observando su D3 y el de Kari, pensando en todo lo ocurrido. 

Ash: Mis amigos tienen razón, tengo que animarme y pensar positivamente, así lo hubiera querido Kari, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en por qué todo tuvo que terminar así. Y aunque estoy más tranquilo, aún no lo entiendo bien. 

Voz: No estés triste Ash.

Ash: ¿Quién esta ahí?

Voz: No te asustes.

Ash: Esa voz, será posible, ¿Kari?

Kari: Así es.

Ante la mirada atónita de Ash, una silueta comenzó a tomar forma enfrente de él. Era el espíritu de Kari, el cual se acercó a Ash, quien al principio pareció tener miedo pero luego sólo sintió cómodo.

Ash: Te extraño Kari

E. Kari: Yo también Ash.

Ash: Por qué el destino tuvo que ser cruel con nosotros.

E. Kari: No lo se Ash, pero esto era lo que tenía que pasar, no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Ash: Pero sin ti a mi lado, no se si pueda seguir adelante

E. Kari: No digas eso, recuerda lo último que hablamos, siempre serás capaz de realizar tus metas al igual que siempre podrás alcanzar tus sueños si luchas por ellos aunque yo no esté contigo, igual lucha que libraste y ganaste ante el mal.

Ash: Si, pero el costo fue muy alto.

E. Kari: Entonces dices que te rindes y que no eres capaz de seguir adelante.

Ash: No, pero perdí lo más importante del mundo para mi.

E. Kari: Pero Ash, tienes muchas personas que se preocupan por ti, tu madre, tu padre, tus amigos, tus pokemon, especialmente Pikachu. Todas esas personas te aman y siempre estarán a tu lado.

Ash: Creo que no había pensado en eso. Todo este tiempo me he estado lamentando lo ocurrido sin pensar en que todos me has estado dando su apoyo y amistad, mientras yo sigo aquí. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para poder realizar mis sueños por todas esas personas que siempre se preocupan por mí.

E. Kari: Me alegro de que lo hayas comprendido.

Ash: Te prometo que daré lo máximo para poder realizar mis sueños.

E. Kari: Bien por ti Ash. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

Ash: (Desanimado) Esta bien.

E. Kari: No te preocupes Ash, yo siempre estaré en tu corazón, apoyándote en todo lo que hagas y siempre tendré mi esperanza en ti.

Ash: Gracias Kari.

E. Kari: También no dejes que mi recuerdo te impida ser feliz. Busca a la persona que te haga sentir bien y se feliz con ella.

Ash: Pero Kari, yo nunca podré ser feliz con alguien que no hubieses sido tu.

E. Kari: Pero no puedes vivir sólo de los recuerdos, además sabes que yo siempre te amaré, y por ese amor prométeme que serás feliz con esa persona que te corresponda.

Ash: Esta bien Kari, lo haré. Pero ¿z quién podría amar?

E. Kari: A Misty.

Ash: Por que lo dices. 

E. Kari: Ella me dijo que te amaba más que todo en el mundo, pero por su amor prefería que verte feliz conmigo a que no lo fueras con ella.

Ash: Tienes razón, antes de conocerte, yo sentía algo especial por Misty, pero creo que lo olvidé cuando te conocí.

E. Kari: Lo vez, tu también la amas.

Ash: Tienes razón. Gracias Kari, siempre supiste que decir para hacerme sentir mejor.

E. Kari: De nada Ash. Y recuerda, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Ash: Gracias Kari, nunca te olvidaré

E. Kari: Yo tampoco, adiós Ash. 

El espíritu de Kari comenzó a desvanecerse, Ash trató de tocarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el espíritu ya había desaparecido. Luego de un momento de silencio, Ash se incorporó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el balcón de la habitación a observar las estrellas.

Ash: (pensando) Kari, te prometo que ganaré la Liga Johto por ti y por Misty.

* * *

*****En el gimnasio del Sorteo*****

Anunciador: Buenas noches entrenadores pokemon y demás personas, estamos listos para comenzar el sorteo de la Liga Johto. Como ya saben por los acontecimientos de hace unas semanas, algunos entrenadores no podrán asistir a la competencia, así que haremos un pequeño cambio en el sistema de competencia.

Richi: Dense prisa, ya va a comenzar.

Shingo y Liza: Esta bien, ya vamos.

Pf. Oak: Será mejor que vayan a buscar a Ash, no creo que él quiera perderse el sorteo.

Misty: Será mejor que no lo hagamos, él dijo que quería descansar un rato.

Pf. Oak: Esta bien, si eso es lo que quiere.

Bruck: Silencio, van a explicar el nuevo formato de competencia.

Anunciador: Como les decía, el nuevo formato de competencia será de la siguiente forma; habrán 16 grupos de 3 entrenadores cada uno, será un grupo de todos contra todos, el que quede como primero de grupo, pasará a la siguiente ronda, lo que hará que hayan 16 participantes. De ahí se eliminaran en duelo directo par que queden 8 entrenadores, luego 4, y por último los dos finalistas. El la fase de grupos, las batallas serán 3 contra 3, al igual que en las siguientes 2 rondas. En semifinales y en la final, serán luchas de 6 contra 6. Que tengan buena suerte y que comience el sorteo.

Después de realizado el sorteo, los grupos quedaron de la siguiente forma: 

Ash

Liza

Richi

Gary

Chris

Josh

Casey

Falkner

Shingo

Travis

Dany

Francis

Nicolás

Matías

Christa

Shinta

Dilán

Steve

Poll

Linda

Harry

Shirley

Michelle

Kenshin

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Davis

Aj

Hiro

Cherry

Karl

Jess

Whitney

Lanz

Zack

Malaly

George

Sivester

Armand

Joe

Liili

María

Karina

Samantha

Sakura

Sara

Serena

Christian

Bruce

Sebastián.

Misty: Miren, ya está el cuadro del sorteo.

Bruck: Veamos, ¿con quien peleará Ash? Dilan y ¡¡¡¡Shingo!!!!

Shingo: Rayos, yo quería enfrentarme a él en la siguiente ronda, pero en fin, será la hora de revancha. 

Bruck: Si, si, como tu digas. 

Liza: Que bien, me tocaron dos chicos, espero que sean guapos, aunque nadie es tan guapo como Ash.

Misty: Que dijiste??

Liza: Nada.

Misty: Josh y Chris, ¿contra quien lucharán ustedes?

Josh: Yo contra Matías y una chica muy hermosa llamada Sirles.

Misty: Y tu Chris??

Chirs: A mi me tocó luchar contra un tal Nicolás y con un entrenador medio raro llamado Harry.

Misty: ¿por qué raro?

Chris: ¿no lo has visto de la mano con otro entrenador?

Misty: No.

Chris: Pues yo si.

Misty: Ahh, ya veo.

En ese instante, Davis entra al gimnasio, acompañado de Pikachu y los demás pokemon de Ash. Al ver a Misty y los demás, se dirige hacia donde éstos se reúnen.

Davis: Como están chicos.

Bruck: Estamos bien señor Ketchum.

Davis: ¿Y Ash?

Misty: Esta en su habitación durmiendo

Voz: Quien está durmiendo??

Todos: ¡¡¡¡Ash!!!!

Ash: ¿y a quién esperaban?

Pikachu al ver a su entrenador, se lanzó directamente a sus brazos.

Ash: Pikachu, ¿cómo estas amigo?

Pika, Pika, (Muy bien)

Misty: Pero que haces aquí, no estabas descansando en tu habitación.

Ash: Ya me siento mucho mejor, así que decidí venir a ver quienes serán mis primeros contrincantes.

Shingo: Pues te las verás conmigo en el primer grupo.

Ash: Que bien, ali fin podremos tener nuestra revancha.

Shingo: Ya lo creo.

Misty: ¿seguro que ya te sientes mejor?

Ash: Si Misty, estoy seguro y además estoy muy emocionado por el comienzo de la competencia.

Bruck: Eso esta mucho mejor, ya veo que sólo necesitabas reposar.

Ash: Yo también creo que si (mentira)

Josh: Ya sabemos con quien peleará cada uno, pero ¿y Richi?

Ash: Es cierto, ¿en dónde está?

Richi: Aquí estoy amigos.

Bruck: En dónde rayos estabas?

Richi: Es que encontré a unos viejos amigos, así que estuve con ellos un rato.

Ash: ¿y por qué no nos los presentas?

Richi: Esta bien. 

Richi hizo un par de señas a un par de entrenadores Pokemon que se encontraban al otro extremo del gimnasio. Eran un chico y una chica, de unos 14 años los dos. La chica tenía el pelo largo, color negro, vestida de jeans y una blusa ajustada, mientras que el chico vestía con una camisa azul y pantalones de mezclilla. Al ver estos las señas de Richi, se asomaron hacia donde se encontraban nuestros amigos.

Richi: Déjenme presentarlos. Ella es Karina.

Todos: Mucho gusto.

Richi: Y él es Arnold.

Armand: Gusto en conocerlos.

Todos: Igualmente.

Armand: (dirigiéndose a Ash) Tu debes ser Ash Ketchum.

Ash: ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Armand: Mi primo me ha contado mucho de ti.

Ash: ¿tu primo? ¿Quién es?

Voz: Qué no lo recuerdas, vaya que si eres un perdedor.

Ash: Esa voz. ¡¡Es Gary!!

Una figura aparece detrás de Ash, en efecto era Gary, quien iba acompañado de su Umbreon. 

Gary: Por lo menos recuerdas mi nombre.

Ash: Ahora que quieres Gary?

Gary: Acaso no recuerdas que cuando teníamos 8 años, te comenté que mi primo Armand había iniciado su viaje Pokemon.

Ash: Creo que tienes razón.

Gary: Vaya memoria la tuya.

Ash: Ya no me molestes. 

Gary: Por cierto, creí que seguías triste por..... (Gary es interrumpido por un codazo de Misty)

Misty: No te atrevas a mencionar eso.

Ash: No te preocupes Misty, ya me siento mucho mejor, no me molesta su comentario.

Misty: Pero....

Gary: (un poco sin aire) Veo que el bobo a madurado.

Ash: A mi nadie me dice bobo.

Gary: Esta bien, piensa lo que quieras. 

Pf. Oak: Bueno, ya basta los dos, será mejor que te vayas Gary.

Gary: Esta bien abuelo, pero de todos modos es la verdad. 

Gary se retira, dejando a nuestros amigos con Karina y Arnold.

Armand: Perdonen a mi primo, a veces puede ser un poco odioso.

Misty: No a veces, siempre es odioso.

Armand: Creo que si. Por cierto, ¿cuáles son sus nombre?

Misty: Yo me llamo Misty, el es Bruck.

Bruck: Mucho gusto. Por cierto, tienes una hermosa amiga.

Armand: No tienes que decirlo, por eso es mi novia.

Bruck: Tu novia.

Karina: Si Bruck, nos conocemos desde hace 3 años.

Mientras Karina y los demás hablaban, Ash recordó todos los momentos que pasó con Kari. Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron especiales para ambos. Ash comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas sin que nadie lo viera, pero Misty notó esto de inmediato y cambió de tema.

Misty: Por cierto, ¿participarán en la competencia?

Armand: Claro, los dos estamos en la Liga. A mí me toca enfrentar a Karl y a Serena.

Karina: Y a mi me toca un tal Zack, que por cierto, acabo de ver, y también un tal Davis.

Misty: dijiste Davis?

Karina: Claro, ¿acaso lo conoces?

Davis: Soy yo.

Karina: Usted señor.

Bruck: (al oído) Es el padre de Ash.

Karina: Ahh.

(Si se preguntan porque ni Shingo, ni Tracey, ni Liza han hablado, es que no se me ocurre que diálogos darles)

Shingo: Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy pesado.

Armand: Creo que tienes razón.

Pf. Oak: Lo mismo digo, será mejor que duerman bien para tener energías el día de mañana. 

Ash: (ya más calmado) Tiene razón Profesor Oak. Mañana será un gran día.

Todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. En la habitación de Ash estaban Misty, Bruck y Tracey. Tracey y Bruck se durmieron rápidamente, mientras que Ash no podía dormir. Por otro lado Misty no podía dejar de preocuparse por Ash, ya que también ella se sentía mal por lo que sentía Ash en esos momentos. Ash salió al balcón de la habitación para poder tomar algo de aire. Misty sólo lo observaba desde la puerta, sin que este se diera cuenta.

Ash: Quisiera que estuvieras aquí para compartir mis alegrías y mis tristezas, pero como te lo prometí, seré fuerte y nunca me dejaré derrotar tan fácilmente, te lo juro Kari.

Misty: (pensando) En realidad Ash quiso mucho a Kari, quien dio su vida por él, pero creo que Ash a madurado y superado esa pérdida. Pero aún no puede olvidar que yo amo a Ash, pero no creo que él me ame después de lo que pasó, su corazón siempre pertenecerá a Kari, aunque ella ya no esté junto a él. 

Ash: ¿Misty? ¿Qué haces despierta?

Misty: Ahh. Es sólo que no puedo dormir.

Ash: Yo tampoco.

Misty: Aún estás triste, verdad.

Ash: Un poco, pero sabes, ahora ya me siento mejor con mi mismo y estoy seguro de que daré lo mejor de mi en la competencia y que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré orgulloso de mis pokemons y del destino que me ha tocado vivir.

Ash: Además...

Misty: Además qué Ash?

Ash: (pensando) Kari tiene razón, debo de ser feliz con la persona que ame, antes de conocer a Kari, siempre amé con todo mi corazón a Misty, pero las cosas cambiaron y me enamoré de Kari. Pero ahora Kari no esta, quizás podría decirle a Misty que siempre la he amado y que quisiera estar con ella, pero no se como lo tomaría. Será mejor no decirle aún. 

Ash: (a Misty) Nada.

Misty: (Decepcionada) Bueno, será mejor que durmamos un poco.

Ash: Cierto.

Ash y Misty regresan a la habitación para poder descansar, ya que mañana sería un día muy duro para Ash.

CONTINUARA.............


	2. Capitulo 02

La Victoria Final

Capítulo 2

Al día siguiente, en es estadio de la Liga Johto, la primera batalla estaba a punto de comenzar. Esta era entre Shingo y Dilan. Shingo no tuvo dificultad alguna para derrotar a Dilan gracias a Scizor. Luego Ash combatió contra Dilan y al igual que Shingo no tuvo problemas ya que solo necesitó a Noctowl. Y ahora el combate entre Ash y Shingo esta apunto de comenzar donde se definirá el campeón del grupo.

Arbitro: La batalla será de tres contra tres.

Shingo: Prepárate para la revancha.

Ash: No cantes victoria.

Shingo: Ve Pinsir.

Pinsirrr.

Ash: Yo te elijó a ti Pikachu, 

Pikaaa.

Shingo: Pinsir ataque furia.

Ash: Pikachu usa tu agilidad.

Pikachu empezó a usar su agilidad para confundir a Pinsir, para que este no pudiera utilizar su ataque furia en él, después de unos minutos Pinsir se encontraba agotado por la agilidad de Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu usa tu impact trueno, 

Piiiiiiikaachuuuuuuuuu.

El ataque de Pikachu dejó inconciente al Pinsir de Shingo sin poder continuar su turno en la batalla.

Arbitro: Pinsir no puede continuar, pikachu gana la primera batalla.

Shingo: Maldición, Pinsir regresa, este fue un golpe de suerte Ash, Venomoth ve.

Ash: Pikachu usa tu agilidad.

Shingo: Venomoth usa también tu agilidad y sigue a Pikachu, cuando estés encima de la descarga tu ataque venenoso.

Ash: Pikachu ten cuidado.

Lastimosamente Pikachu fue alcanzado por el veneno de Venomoth, lo que hizo que la agilidad de Pikachu se debilitara.

Ash: Pikachu no puede ser.

Misty: Llama a Pikachu Ash.

Ash: No yo se que el me responderá, Pikachu attact trueno.

Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Shingo: Vuela muy alto y evita el ataque de Pikachu.

Entonces Venomoth se elevó para evitar el ataque, pero al ver esto Pikachu usó su cola como un resorte tal como lo hizo en la liga naranja. Pikachu cayó sobre Venomoth y usó su ataque que fue devastador para Venomoth haciéndolo caer y dándole la victoria a Pikachu.

Arbitro: Pikachu ha ganado de nuevo.

Shingo: Venomoth regresa, hache va mi mejor Pokemon, ve Scizor 

Scizor. 

Ash: Pikachu, primero usa tu ataque de doble equipo y luego cuando se confundo atacado.

Shingo: Scizor, vuela ataque ráfaga.

Ash: Pikachu evítalo.

Pero ya era muy tarde Pikachu había recibido el ataque de Scizor venciéndolo ya que Pikachu se encontraba herido por la anterior batalla con Venomoth.

Arbitro: Pikachu no puede continuar, Scizor es el ganador.

Ash: Pikachu, bien hecho amigo, mereces un descanso.

Shingo: Bien hecho sigue así.

Ash: Bulbasour yo te elijo. 

Bulba, Bulba.

Shingo: Ataque furia.

Ash: Bulvasour hojas navaja.

Shingo: Cambia tu ataque furia y usa tu escudo metálico.

Cuando Scizor hizo esto las pobres hojas navaja de Bulvasour no le hicieron daño.

Ash: Bulbasour látigo cepha.

Shingo: Vuela rápidamente amigo y usa tu ataque furia. 

Entonces al recibir el ataque furia Bulvasour no pudo hacer nada, y quedo completamente paralizado en el suelo, dándole la victoria a Shingo.

Ash: Bulvasour regresa, Typholosion yo te elijo.

Bacufff.

Shingo: Ten cuidado..

Ash: Typholosion lanzallamas.

Shingo: escudo de metal.

Scizor usaba de nuevo su escudo metálico para evitar el fuego ardiente de Typholosion.

Shingo: Scizor ataque de cortada.

Ash: Usa tu agilidad.

Al utilizar agilidad Typholosion trato de evitar el ataque de Scizor, pero no pudo, entonces Shingo y Scizor estaban a punto de hacer su ultimo ataque cuando....

Shingo: Scizoe ataque de cuchilla

Ash: Typholosion es nuestra ultima oportunidad torbellino de fuego.

Bakuffff (torbellino de fuego al máximo)

Al recibir el torbellino de fuego Scizor no pudo hacer nada, para fortuna de Ash Scizor calló y no pudo levantarse Ash por fin es el triunfador.

Arbitro: Scizor no puede continuar, Typholosion es el ganador Ash gana la batalla y pasa a la siguiente ronda.

Ash: Que bien.

Shingo: Volví a perder (rayos) Scizor, regresa.

Bruck y Misty: Bien hecho Ash. 

Shingo: Bien hecho Ash, me volviste a ganar.

Ash: Gracias Shingo pero esto no hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de mis pokemon.

Misty: En verdad fue una gran batalla.

Ash: Yo pienso igual. 

Bruck: Que les parece si observamos desde las gradas a los otros grupos. 

Ash, Misty, Shingo: Esta bien.

En los siguientes grupos, no hubo sorpresas. En el grupo B, Liza salió triunfadora gracias al poder de su Girafarig. En el grupo C, Richi superó sin problemas a sus contrincantes con la ayuda de Sparky. Y por último, en el grupo D, Gary obtuvo fáciles victorias debido a su Umbreon, un pokemon demasiado poderoso por ser negro. 

Ash: Richi, Liza, estuvieron estupendos.

Liza: Gracias Ash, tu también lo hiciste muy bien.

Richi: Lo mismo digo amigo.

Bruck: Sus enemigos fueron grandes rivales, pero creo que les faltaba experiencia.

Shingo: Yo también lo creo. 

Misty: Que les parece si vamos al restaurante de la Villa Pokemon a celebrar sus victorias.

Todos: Perfecto.

Al restaurante de la Villa Pokemon fueron todos, Ash, Misty, Bruck, Shingo, Liza, Richi, Tracey, Josh y Chris. (aunque Tracey, Josh y Chris no los he mencionado, me parece bien que estén con sus amigos). 

Josh: Fueron geniales batallas pokemon.

Chris: Yo creo lo mismo. Ojalá tengamos la misma suerte nosotros el día de mañana.

Ash: Estoy seguro de que lograrán vencer amigos.

Josh, Chris: Gracias Ash. 

Tracey: Por cierto Ash, ¿por qué usaste a Bulbasour en la batalla? Ya sabes que él es débil contra un bicho.

Ash: Lo se Tracey, pero quería que Bulbasour adquiriera experiencia. 

Tracey: Comprendo. 

Shingo: Pero aún así fue una gran batalla.

Ash: Si creo que si.

Misty: Por cierto Ash, ¿dónde está tu padre?

Ash: Fue a entrenar para sus duelos dentro de dos días, mamá lo acompaña para que no esté solo.

Misty: Ahh.

Ash: Hablando de ausencia, Tracey, ¿en dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? no te vi. por el estadio.

Tracey: Es que (pensando) "no puedo decirle aún, es una sorpresa" (en voz alta) estuve buscando al Profesor Oak.

Ash: Pero si tu bien sabes dónde esta él.

Tracey: No, lo que pasa es que había ido a ver unos pokemons enfermos al Centro Pokemon.

Ash: Con que rea eso. 

A lo lejos, había un grupo de chicos que observaba a nuestros amigos. 

Voz1: Suerte que Tracey inventó una excusa, sino la sorpresa se hubiera arruinado.

Voz2: Tienes razón, Ash se sorprenderá cuando nos vea.

Voz3: Pero creen que no le traeremos malos recuerdos.

Voz1: Por qué lo dices?

Voz3: Bueno, ya sabes.

Voz2: No tienes que callar, fue algo que tuvo que pasar.

Voz1: Tai tiene razón, Ash demostró que es una persona fuerte, capaz de superar cualquier problema o dificultad.

Tai: Es cierto T.K., además Ash le prometió a Kari que nunca se daría por vencido y no dejaría que su recuerdo lo entristeciera.

T.K.: Esta bien Tai, será mejor irnos, no sea que su D3 nos detecte.

Tai: Estoy deacuerdo, que dices Davis.

Davis: Vámonos, los demás nos están esperando.

Tai, Davis y T.K. se alejaron del lugar, el único que se dic cuenta de su presencia fue Tracey, quien los observó mientras trataba de convencer a Ash de su paradero. Al poco rato, todos habían terminado de comer y decidieron que era hora de retirarse, ya que eran más de las 10 de la noche. 

Ash: Hasta mañana chicos, los iremos a apoyar para darles suerte.

Chris: Gracias Ash, nos vemos.

Josh: Igualmente nos vemos.

Misty: Será mejor que nosotros también vayamos a descansar, Togepi necesita dormir.

Tuki, Tuki.

Ash: Esta bien, creo que yo también merezco un descanso, ¿no lo crees Pikachu?

Pika, Pika. (igual yo)

Bruck: Entonces ¿qué esperamos?

Ash y Misty: Vamos. 

Camino a su habitación, Misty se preguntaba si era correcto decirle a Ash lo que sentía por él, ya que ella lo amaba pero no sabía si él la amaba de la misma forma. Por otro lado, Ash iba distraído, como si otros pensamientos estuvieran cruzando por su cabeza, esto hizo que no se diera cuenta que una persona con una gabardina caminaba directamente hacia él, y por consiguiente, ambos chocaron y cayeron al suelo.

Ash: Discúlpame, iba distraído.

Extraño: No hay problema, ¡¡oh no!!

Ash: Espera, yo te conozco.

Extraño: No lo creo yo nunca te he visto. El extraño personaje se levantó inmediatamente y salió corriendo

Ash: Detente.

Extraño: Claro que no.

Ash y el extraño personaje siguieron su loca carrera a través de toda la Villa Pokemon, hasta que llegaron a un parque cercano, donde Ash, con la ayuda de un gran salto, agarra al sospechoso de la cintura, haciendo que Este cayera al suelo. La caída hizo que la gabardina dejara de cubrirlo. 

Ash: No puede ser.

???: Si lo es.

Ash: Pero ¿que haces hache?

???: Vine a visitarte.

Ash: Pero no creo que hayas venido tu solo.

???2: Claro que no, Davis y los demás hemos venido también. 

Ash: Vaya sorpresa. No los esperaba.

???: Que te sorprende, te prometimos venir a verte.

Ash: Gracias Davis.

Davis: No tienes que agradecerlo, verdad chicos.

Todos: Siiii.

Ash observaba incrédulo a todos sus amigos del digimundo, Davis, Tai, T.K, Matt, Joe, Izzy y todos los otros digiescogidos. Cada uno saludó muy amablemente a Ash.

Ash: Que alegría verlos a todos. 

Tai: Ni lo menciones Ash.

Sora: A nosotros nos da alegría poder venir a verte.

Izzy: Ellos tienes razón.

Ash: ¿acaban de llegar?

Davis: Claro que no, tenemos medio día de estar hache. 

Ash: Pero entonces, ¿por qué no me buscaron?

Voz: Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.

Ash: ¿Tracey?

Tracey: Si Ash, esa fue la razón por la cual no fui a verte al estadio. Cuando me encontraba en mi habitación, una extraña luz comenzó a salir de la computadora de Shingo, lo cual me pareció extraño, pero luego recordé lo que nos contaste y pensé que serían ellos. Pocos minutos después todos se encontraban hache.

Ash: Comprendo

Tai: Pero ahora ya todos estamos hache, no hay de que preocuparse. 

Ash: No se que decir.

Izzy: Pero si no hay nada que decir, somos amigos.

Ash: Gracias chicos.

Davis: Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

Ash: Muy bien, logré derrotar a mis 2 oponentes, aunque la última batalla fue muy reñida contra Shingo.

T.K: Te refieres al chico de ese extraño pokemon rojo.

Ash: Así es.

Mimi: Es una lástima no haberte apoyado en ese entonces. 

Ash: No importa chicos, ahora lo importante es que están aquí, por cierto, ¿dónde están hospedados?

Tai: Estamos en uno de los edificios que se encuentran al final de la Villa, Tracey nos consiguió los lugares. 

Tracey: No fue ningún problema hacerlo, en este lugar siempre hay habitaciones de sobra.

Ash: Que les parece si mañana nos reunimos muy temprano para que puedan volver a ver a mis amigos y así poder ver los siguientes combates.

Davis: No hay problema Ash, para eso hemos venido. 

Ash: Genial.

T.K.: Será mejor que todos vayamos a nuestras habitaciones.

Ash: De acuerdo, nos veremos mañana.

Tracey: Los acompañaré.

Sora: No te molestes, sabemos como llegar.

Tracey: No es molesto para mí, además yo aún no tengo sueño.

Tai: Buenas noches Ash, saluda a Pikachu de mi parte.

Ash: Descuida Tai, lo haré, buenas noches. 

Tracey: Bueno chicos, en marcha.

Ash esperó a que Tracey y los demás se fueran perdiendo entre las calles de la Villa Pokemon, luego retornó al lugar en donde había dejado preocupados a Bruck y Misty.

Misty: Ash! En donde rayos te habías metido.

Bruck: Nos tenías preocupados.

Ash: No se enojen, sólo estaba con unos amigos.

Misty: Amigos? que no acaso estabas persiguiendo a un extraño.

Ash: No era un extraño.

Misty: Entonces ¿quién era?

Ash: Mañana lo descubrirás. 

Misty: Uh? 

Bruck: Ahora que regresaste, dirijámonos a dormir.

Ash: Esta bien Bruck, vamos. Los tres reemprendieron su marcha.

pikapi pika (a mi si me dirás quien era verdad?)

Ash: Claro amigo, era Davis.

pikachu pikapi kapi (En serio, quiere decir que Tai y los demás...)

Ash: Si , todos nuestros amigos han venido, bueno, eso creo.

pika pika (que bien)

Ash: Pero aún no se lo digas a los demás, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

pikachu pikaka pikapi (No diré nada, lo prometo)

Ash: Gracias Pikachu.

pikapi pika (ahora pareces estar contento)

Ash: Claro, ahora tengo más motivos para estarlo.

Misty: ¿qué tanto hablan?

Ash: no es nada Misty.

Bruck: Al parecer ustedes dos se traen algo entre manos.

Ash: Por qué lo dices Bruck, sólo estaba hablando con Pikachu.

Bruck: De acuerdo Ash, te creo, un poco.

Ash: Que confianza me tienen.

Misty: No te enojes, si tu dices que no es nada, esta bien.

Al decir esto, Ash por un instante logró notar la misma expresión de Kari en Misty, algo que sin lugar a dudas lo hizo sentir muy bien. 

Ash: (pensando) Ahora creo más que Kari tenía toda la razón, Misty es la persona a la que he amado desde siempre, aunque no se por qué me olvidé de ella cuando conocí a Kari. Espero poder hacer lo correcto esta vez. 

Misty: Ya llegamos Ash. Ash?? ¡¡¡Ash!!!!

Ash: Ah ¿qué?

Misty: Dije que ya llegamos.

Ash: Perdona, estaba distraído.

Misty: Eso no es extraño en ti.

Bruck: Peleando de nuevo?

Ash y Misty: Claro que no.

Bruck: Como quieran, yo me voy a dormir.

Ash y Misty: Nosotros también.

pikapi (espérenme)

Minutos más tarde, todos estaban listos para acostarse, Bruck cayó dormido al instante, mientras que Ash y Misty no podían dormir, cada uno estaban metido en sus pensamientos. Ninguno de los dos tenía muy claras sus ideas, pero ambos coincidían en algo, no dejarían escapar la oportunidad de decirse el amor que sienten el uno por el otro. Estos días serán muy especiales para ambos.

CONTINUARA........ 


	3. Capitulo 03

La Victoria Final

Capítulo 3

A la mañana siguiente, en la habitación de Ash, Misty y Bruck todo era silencio y tranquilidad. Los tres dormían profundamente, no existía movimiento alguno; hasta que por fin esta quietud fue rota. Misty se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacía el balcón para observar el amanecer. 

Misty: Todo se ve tan hermoso a esta hora, cómo quisiera poder decirle a Ash cuanto lo amo, pero creo que no tengo en valor suficiente para hacerlo, que contrariedad. 

pika pikapipika (buenos días Misty). 

Misty: Oh, buenos días Pikachu, pensé que aún seguías dormido. 

pikapi pikachu (ya no tengo sueño). 

Misty: Yo tampoco. 

pikapi (en qué piensas?). 

Misty: En nada Pikechu. 

pikachu pikapi (segura, a mi me parece que piensas en algo). 

Misty: Claro que no, sólo disfrutaba del amanecer, no te parece hermoso? 

pikapi (si, me recuerda mucho a los amaneceres que Ash y Kari contemplaban juntos). 

Misty: Kari.. 

pikapi kachu (perdona Misty, no fue mi intención). 

Misty: No digas tonterías Pikachu, lo único es que me trajo viejos recuerdos. 

pikchu pipikapi (se a lo que te refieres, aún amas a Ash cierto o me equivoco?). 

Misty: Aún lo amo, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas. 

pikapi (te preocupa que Ash no sienta lo mismo). 

Misty: No lo se, Ash pasó por momentos muy difíciles por la partida de Kari, Ash debe ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, yo esperaré el momento justo para expresarle mi amor. 

pikapi pikachuchupi (pero no esperes muchos, porque llegarías a arrepentirte si lo haces). 

Misty: Por ningún motivo dejaré que eso pase. 

pikapi kapika chuuu (por su felicidad espero que así sea). 

Misty: Gracias Pikachu, ahora entiendo por qué Ash te quiere mucho. 

pikapi chaaa pikachu (te aseguro que él tiene ese mismo sentimiento por ti). 

Misty: Sería muy feliz si eso llegase a suceder. 

En ese instante se escucharon ruidos en la habitación, Misty y Pikachu voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Ash, pero no se había despertado, sólo se movió de un lado al otro de la cama, como si estuviera teniendo pesadillas. 

pikachu pikacha pika (se sentirá bien). 

Misty: no lo se, pero voy a averiguarlo. 

pikapi (ten cuidado, no vayas a despertarlo). 

Misty: Lo tendré, te doy mi palabra. 

Misty se acercó teniendo cuidado de no hacer el más mínimo ruido, para no despertar a Ash. Luego al pie de su cama, bajó su rostro hasta llegar a la altura del rostro de Ash. Al verlo de esa manera, Misty se llenó de alegría, ya que su rostro reflejaba la ternura y la quietud que Ash era capaz de dar. Acarició con suavidad su frente, por si Ash tenía fiebre, pero se equivocaba, su temperatura era normal. En ese instante Ash se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a Misty. Esto la asustó, ya que pensó que Ash se había despertado, para su suerte él seguía dormido como un bebe. Misty ya se encontraba aliviada porque Ash no tenía nada malo, pero no quiso perderse esa oportunidad y quiso hacer algo atrevido. Tratando de no despertar a Ash, Misty acercó sus labios a los labios de Ash, quería robarle un beso ya que quizás no podría dárselo en mucho tiempo. Estaba un poco nerviosa pero su amor le daba valor para continuar. Su sueño estaba a punto de cumplirse, pero en ese instante Ash abrió los ojos, Esto asustó mucho a Misty, quien se hizo hacia atrás y tropezó con sus cosas, terminando sobre su cama. Ash la observó por unos instantes, ya que se figuró que era lo que Misty tenía en mente. 

Ash: Estás bien Misty? 

Misty: Si. 

Ash: Qué hacías? 

Misty: Nada, es que pensé que tenías pesadillas y quise ver que estuvieras bien. 

Ash: No tenías que preocuparte. 

Misty: Para eso somos amigos. 

Ambos evitaban verse, ya que se habían sonrojado y no querían que el otro lo viera. Viendo esta situación, Pikachu decidió entrar en rescate para salvarlos de esa situación tan extraña para Ash y Misty. Así que el roedor entró a la habitación y saltó a la cama de su entrenador, interrumpiendo la charla entre él y Misty. 

pikapi (buenos días Ash). 

Ash: Buenos días Pikachu. 

pikachu pikapi (dormiste bien?). 

Ash: Claro, ahora tu eres el que se preocupa por mí? 

pikaa?? (a qué te refieres?) 

Ash: Misty también estaba preocupada por mi, no es verdad Misty.... 

Ash vio la cama de Misty y esta ya no estaba allí. En ese momento sólo se escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse de golpe, lo que hizo que Togepi y Bruck se despertaran. 

Bruck: Ahhh, buenos días Ash, qué fue ese ruido? 

priii priiii 

Ash: Cálmate Togepi, no llores. Ash toma a Togepi y comienza a arrullarlo para que este vuelva a dormirse. 

Ash: Calma pequeño, todo esta bien, tu mamá se está duchando, pronto regresará. 

Bruck: Por cierto Ash, ¿estás despierto a esta hora? 

Ash: Lo que pasa es que Misty me despertó, según ella yo estaba teniendo pesadillas. 

Bruck: Que extraño. 

Ash: Lo mismo digo, pero no me molesta que me haya despertado. 

Bruck: Y eso? 

Ash: Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer. 

pikapi (ehhh) 

Ash: Perdón, tenemos que hacer). 

Bruck: Si te refieres a ver quién será tu rival, eso aún no se sabe. 

Ash: Ya lo se, pero no es eso, es algo más Espera un poco y te enterarás. 

Bruck: Si tu lo dices. 

Minutos más tarde Misty salió de la ducha. Echó un vistazo a la habitación, lo único que vio fue a Ash, quien estaba dejando a Togepi bien dormido sobre su cama, Bruck y Pikachu acababan de cerrar la puerta, sólo quedaron Ash y Misty. Aún con la pena de su intento de besarlo, Misty salió del baño y lentamente caminó hacia sus cosas. 

Misty: Gracias por dormir a Togepi. 

Ash quien no oyó venir a Misty, se sorprendió al verla ya que esta tenía el pelo suelto, mojado y liso. La toalla y las gotas de agua que recorrían su cuerpo dejaban ver su hermosa figura. Ash no pudo evitar sonrojarse por esto, así que desvió su mirada, aunque lo único que logró hacer fue verla a los ojos. 

Ash: Hola Misty, no tienes que agradecerme nada. 

Misty: De igual forma me gusta hacerlo. 

Ash: Oye Misty, hoy tengo una sorpresa para ti y para Bruck. 

Misty: Y de que se trata? 

Ash: Si te lo digo ya no sería sorpresa. 

Misty: Cierto. 

Ash: Creo que mejor me voy. 

Misty: por qué? 

Ash: Debes vestirte, no puedo estar aquí. Nos veremos afuera. 

Misty: De acuerdo Ash, nos vemos después. 

Ash: Bueno. 

Ya no aguantando las ganas de salir de ahí, Ash se reincorporó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta. Antes de salir, se dio la vuelta y le dijo una última cosa a Misty. 

Ash: Sabes algo, te ves hermosa con el cabello de esa manera. 

Misty (sonrojada): En verdad lo crees? 

Ash: No lo creo, te lo aseguro. Ash salió y cerró la puerta suavemente. Misty se quedó pensativa por un buen rato, las palabras de Ash la habían dejado impresionada, en verdad le gustaba verla con el cabello suelto, era eso o algo más. Al fin, Misty reaccionó y comenzó a vestirse, cuando estaba a punto de hacerse su cola, recordó lo que Ash le dijo y decidió no hacerla. Se miró en el espejo, a ella también le agradó verse así, pero lo que más le agradaba es que a Ash le gustaba verla de esa manera. Al estar lista, Misty tomó a Togepi, que aún dormía, entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la sala de estar para reunirse con Ash, Bruck y Pikachu. 

Bruck: Y exactamente que es lo que ustedes dos van a hacer? 

Ash: Cuando Misty esté aquí, les diré de que se trata. 

pikapi (ahí viene). 

Ash y Bruck quedaron impresionados al verla por la manera en que se había dejado el cabello. Se miraba más hermosa de lo que para Ash ya era. Bruck y Pikachu sólo se quedaron con la boca abierta. 

Misty: Qué le pasa a los tres? 

Ash y Bruck no dijeron palabra alguna, así que Pikachu tuvo que hablar por los tres. 

pikapi pikachuu cha (te ves muy bien). 

Misty: Gracias Pikachu. qué me dicen ustedes chicos? 

Bruck: Te ves muy hermosa. 

Misty: ¡¡¡qué bien!!! 

Bruck: por qué decidiste dejártelo así? 

Misty: Quise saber que se sentía, además alguien me dio los ánimos para hacerlo. 

Bruck: Me imagino de quien hablas, no es así Ash? 

Misty: Bueno Ash, ya estamos juntos, ¿cuál es la sorpresa? 

Respirando profundamente Ash logra salir del trance en el que había entrado. Ya concentrado pudo hablar con sus amigos. 

Ash: Para empezar, la sorpresa no será desconocida para ustedes ya que a las personas a quienes les volveré a presentar ya las conocen. 

Misty y Bruck: En serio? 

Ash: Seguro, dentro de unos minutos verán a lo que me refiero. 

Misty: Esta bien, esperaremos. 

En ese momento 6 personas entraron al hotel. Al principio ni Bruck ni Misty tenían idea de quienes eran, ya que a la distancia no podían reconocerlos. Lo único que pudieron distinguir fue que dos eran mujeres. Uno de los muchachos comenzó a mover su cabeza como si estuviera buscando a alguien, su mirada se detuvo justo en donde se encontraban ellos. Al verlos, otro muchacho les hizo señas a los demás para indicarles hacía donde tenían que dirigirse. Poco a poco cayeron en la cuenta de quiénes era, aunque no lo podían creer. Se trataba de los amigos de Ash, los chicos provenientes del otro mundo. 

Tai: Hola Ash. 

Ash: Hola Tai, hola chicos. 

T.K., Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Davis: Hola. 

Ash: Lo pasaron bien ayer? 

Izzy: Por supuesto, Tracey fue muy amable. 

Mimi: Además encontramos más actividades interesantes durante la noche. 

Ash: genial!!! 

T.K.: Perdón por el retraso. 

Ash: Descuida, mis amigos y yo también nos retrasamos, por cierto, chicos les vuelvo a presentar a mis amigos. 

Misty y Bruck: Hola. 

Mimi: Parecen asombrados. 

Ash: Es que no se imaginaban que los volverían a ver. 

Sora: Al principio nosotros tampoco. 

Misty (nerviosa): por qué no lo dijiste antes Ash? 

Ash: Yo tampoco lo sabía, hasta ayer me enteré. 

T.K.: Es verdad, fue su amigo Tracey quien se enteró de primero, él nos ayudó a encontrar un lugar en donde pudiéramos quedarnos. 

Bruck: Ese Tracey, siempre tan amable. 

Sora: Si que lo es. 

Ya más animados, empezaron a conversar sobre las cosas que habían hecho durante la noche. La conversación estuvo tan amena, que el tiempo se fue volando, hasta que a Ash le entró la curiosidad. 

Ash: Oigan chicos, de casualidad alguno de ustedes sabes qué hora es. 

Bruck: Claro, son las 9 de la mañana. 

Ash: ¡¡¡¡Las 9!!!!! 

Misty: Que tiene, pasa algo malo. 

Ash: que no recuerdas, en este momento es la batalla de Chris y después la de Josh, prometimos ir a apoyarlos. 

Misty: Lo había olvidado por completo. 

Ash: Debemos ir. 

Tai: Los acompañamos. 

Ash: Por supuesto, ustedes también vienen. A la carga. 

Por otro lado, los combates programados para ese día ya habían dado inicio. 

Chris: Alakazam, onda psíquica. 

Harry: Starme, rayo de burbujas. 

kazammm (Alakazam se protege con su barrera psíquica y luego emplea su onda psíquica) 

heeee (Starme no resiste la onda y cae derrotado). 

Arbitro: Starme ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Chris y su Alakazam. 

Narrador: Con esta victoria, Chris avanza a la siguiente ronda. 

Chris: Buen trabajo Alakazam, regresa. (en dónde estarán Ash y sus amigos?). 

Ash: Dense prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo para observar las batallas de nuestros amigos. 

Misty: Corremos lo más rápidos que podemos. 

Bruck: Misty tiene razón, no nos presiones. 

Tai: También estoy de acuerdo. 

Ash: Esta bien, sólo es que no quiero romper mi promesa. 

pika pikachuuu (ya estamos cerca). 

Narrador: Ahora veremos la batalla que determinara al ganador de este grupo, Josh de Valle Verde contra Shirley de Ciudad Violeta. 

Arbitro: Que comienza el duelo. 

Josh: Yo te elijo Ampharos. 

pharrr!!! 

Shirley: En ese caso, Sunflora ve. 

flora flora!!! 

Josh: Impactrueno. 

Shirley: hojas navaja. 

Josh: agilidad. 

Ampharos utilizó su agilidad para moverse a gran velocidad y esquivar fácilmente las hojas navaja de Sunflora, la cual quedó mareada por tantas vueltas que vio dar a Ampharos. Sin tener muy clara la posición de este, Ampharos utilizó toda su energía directamente sobre Sunflora, quien recibió una descarga mayor a 10,000 volteos. 

florrraaa-raa.... 

Shirley: Sunflora no. 

Arbitro: Ampharos es el ganador. 

Josh: Bien hecho amigo, regresa. 

Shirley: Pobrecito Sunflora, mereces un descanso. Me las pagarás, ve Corsola. 

sool. 

Josh: es extraño, pero no creo que sea problema para mi mejor amigo, ve Feraligart. 

gartt!!!! 

Narrador: Josh tuvo éxito en su primer batalla, ahora veremos si puede decidirla con su Feraligart o si Shirley puede remontar la situación. 

Josh: Feraligart, envestida. 

cooosolaaaaaaaa (Corsola no tuvo ni siquiera la oportunidad de moverse y fue enviado a volar por Feraligart). 

Shirley: Oh no. 

corsolaae..... 

Arbitro: Corsola no puede continuar, Feraligart es el ganador. 

Narrador: Cielos, Feraligart fue muy duro con Corsola, quien no pudo hacer nada contra esa poderosa envestida, a Shirley sólo le queda un pokemon más. 

Ash: llegamos. 

Bruck: Miren, Josh está combatiendo en este momento. 

Misty: Significa que Chris ya peleó ¿cómo le habrá ido? 

Voz: Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. 

Ash: Josh!!!! 

Chris: Hola chicos. 

Ash: Oye, perdónanos por no apoyarte en tus batallas pokemon. 

Chris: No importa Ash, eso ya es parte del pasado, pero dime, ¿qué los entretuvo? 

Ash: Lo que pasó es que no nos dimos cuenta del reloj. 

Chris se dio cuenta de las 6 personas que acompañaban a Ash sin contar a Misty, Bruck y Tracey. 

Chris: Creo que los conozco? 

Ash: Por supuesto que si, ellos nos ayudaron a vencer a nuestros enemigos. 

Chris: pensé que nunca volvería a verlos. 

Ash: Yo también. 

Davis (D): Nosotros prometimos venir a apoyar a Ash y no podíamos romper esa promesa. 

Tai: Además teníamos ganas de volver a verlos. 

Mimi: Es agradable estar aquí. 

Sora: Lástima que no todos tuvimos la oportunidad de venir. 

Chris: ¿que les parece si buscamos lugar para ver a Josh? 

Todos: De acuerdo. 

Chris: Síganme. 

Subieron un par de escaleras hasta encontrar una fila que estaba vacía. Se sentaron de manera que todos pudieran ver lo que sucedía abajo y después esperaron a que se reanudara la lucha entre Josh y Shirley. 

Shirley: Si aún quiero ganar tendré que usar a mi arma secreta. Usaring ve. 

gragggg (Usaring sale de su pokebola de muy mal humor). 

Josh: Esto si es un verdadero reto, no te parece Feraligart? 

gartt (claro). 

Shirley: Usa tu ataque de hiper rayo. 

Josh: No dejes que tu ambición nuble tu mente Shirley, lo aprenderás de la manera más difícil. Feraligart usa tu terremoto. 

Shirley: Tu eres el que aprenderá, confío en ti Usaring. 

Sin perder el tiempo, Usaring reunió toda la energía necesaria para el hiper rayo y lo lanzó sin dudarlo a Feraligart, quien con una agilidad sorprendente para su peso, esquivó el hiper rayo, el cual se estrelló en una de las esquinas del campo de batalla, levantando una nube de polvo que se disipó al instante. Ahora que Usaring estaba débil, el camino estaba libre para Feraligart. De un enorme salto, Feraligart hizo que toda la tierra temblara, inclusive los espectadores sintieron este ataque. Para Usaring esto fue devastador, no pudo mantenerse en pie, comenzó a tambalearse hasta que se agotaron sus energías y terminó en el suelo. El arbitro esperó a que esta nube de polvo se disipara para anunciar al ganador. 

Arbitro: El ganador del duelo pokemon es Josh. 

Narrador: Con esta contundente victoria, Josh a demostrado que es un serio candidato para ganar la competencia 

Ash: Excelente. 

Chris: Fue una gran demostración. 

Davis (D): Incredible. 

Tai: había olvidado lo poderosos que pueden ser los pokemons. 

Tracey: Josh será un rival a temer. 

Ash: Es perfecto, será más emocionante si me tocara con él. 

Misty: Pero si eso pasa, te tocaría perder (esto lo dijo de forma sarcástica). 

Ash: Ja ja muy graciosas Misty. 

Bruck: Vayamos a esperar a Josh al corredor para felicitarlo. 

Ash: Buena idea, vamos chicos. 

Ash y los demás abandonaron sus lugares y se dirigieron a la salida del campo para recibir como se merece a Josh por su gran victoria, además querían disculparse por no llegar a tiempo, aunque al final eso no tuvo importancia. 

Ash: Josh!!!! 

Josh: Ash!!!! 

Ash: Estuviste muy bien. 

Josh: Sabía que ustedes vendrían a animarme. 

Chris: Seguro Josh, Ash siempre cumple su palabra. 

Misty: Estuviste genial. 

Bruck: Los mismo digo. 

Josh: Gracias Misty, Bruck, hacen que me de pena. 

Tracey: Oigan, este lugar ya es aburrido, que les parece si vamos al parque? 

Josh y Chris: A nosotros nos parece bien. 

Ash y Misty: Nosotros también estamos de acuerdo. 

Bruck, Tai y los demás no se opusieron a esa idea. y ya que los otros grupos ya no fueron importantes para nuestros amigos, se retiraron del estadio. Sólo por el interés, en el grupo G, Casey salió vencedora sobre Christa y Michelle (sólo chicas) y en el F, Falkner, el lider de gimnasio de ciudad Violeta, no tuvo problemas con Shinta y Kenshin. Ahora que ya no hay más duelos pokemon, nuestros héroes se disponen a pasar un buen rato en el parque. 

Ash: que bien se siente estar bajo el sol de miedo día, no les parece? 

Chris: También es saludable. 

Tai: Me trae viejos recuerdos. 

Davis: A mi también. 

Ash: Kari... 

Izzy: Aún lo recuerdas verdad? 

Ash: No puedo evitarlo, jamás podré sacarla de mi mente. 

Tai: Se por lo que estás pasando, para mi tampoco ha sido fácil poder llevar todo esto. 

Ash: Cómo quisiera que estuviera en este momento con nosotros disfrutando. 

T.K.: Has reflexionado sobre esto? 

Ash: Claro, he comprendido lo que Kari me dijo antes de irse. 

T.K.: Me alegro por ti Ash. 

Ash (desanimado): Aunque si me hace mucha falta. 

Tai: Bueno, cambiemos de tema, lo que queremos es pasar un buen rato. 

Tracey: Es cierto. qué proponen? 

Bruck: Que tal si festejamos a Josh y Chris por sus victorias. 

Chris: No tienen que molestarse. 

Josh: Por favor. 

Ash: Pero si ustedes se lo merecen, además ayer festejaron junto a mi, ahora es su turno. 

Misty: Así podrán platicarnos sobre sus batallas. 

Chris: Esta bien, nos convencieron, vamos. 

Ash: Entonces que estamos esperando. A la carga!!!!!. 

Tai: Sigue tan entusiasma como siempre. 

Misty: Cuando se trata de comer, Ash siempre es el primero en estar presente. (Sólo espero que lo sea para otras cosas). 

Ash y los demás se dirigieron al restaurante de siempre. Estuvieron en ese lugar por largo tiempo, charlando, comiendo, recordando viejos encuentros, memorias y algunas cosas que por momentos hicieron que Ash perdiera el ánimo, pero lo recuperaba al ver a Misty, ya que ella era la persona que la daba su felicidad, aunque esta aún no lo sabía del todo. La tarde transcurrió rápidamente sin darse cuenta. Fueron momentos muy felices para todos, ya que por un lado habían malos recuerdos, pero también nuevas expectativas, en fin muchos razones por las cuales ellos debían seguir adelante con sus vidas. Sin embargo la tranquilidad de nuestros héroes será interrumpida por un fantasma del pasado. 

CONTINUARA.....


	4. Capitulo 04

La Victoria Final

Capítulo 4

El tercer día de competencia pasó desapercibido para nuestros amigos, ya que ninguno de ellos debía luchar, así que decidieron pasar todo el día con Tai y los demás chicos para que conocieran el lugar y se divirtieran mucho. Con todo el día a su disposición Ash, Misty, Bruck, Tai, Davis (D), Richi y los demás buscaron actividades para hacer; primero fueron a la dría que se había instalado en la Villa Pokemon, ahí disfrutaron de todas las atracciones que sus cuerpos y su ánimo fue capaces de resistir. Pasaron momentos emocionantes y agradables en aquel lugar. Ya cuando el hambre se hizo presente, se encaminaron al restaurante de siempre, en parte por la rica comida del lugar y además por el ambiente que se respira. Charlaron, rieron, contaron anécdotas, recuerdos y viejos amigos. Sin duda alguna ese día fue especial para ellos. En los combates de este día en realidad no hubieron sorpresas, los favoritos Davis, Hiro, Aj y Cherry salieron victoriosos, no tuvieron muchos problemas al derrotar a sus rivales, con ellos, ya eran 12 entrenadores calificados a la siguiente ronda, sólo faltaban 4 lugares más por definir. En el ocaso del día ya todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones, exhaustos hasta el límite pero contentos por lo que habían hecho. La noche fue muy tranquila para todos, sin molestias o ruidos extraños. Ahora amaneció, un nuevo día comenzará para los entrenadores y un día especial para Ash, debido a que reunió el valor suficiente para expresarle a Misty lo que siente, podrá hacerlo?? 

Bruck: Qué haremos hoy?? 

Misty: No lo se, que dices tu Ash? 

Ash: déjenme ver, aún es muy temprano para molestar a Tai y a los demás así que les sugiero que vayamos a dar un paseo para esperar los últimos combates de hoy. 

Bruck: Me parece bien. 

Misty: Opino lo mismo. 

pika pi pikaka (yo también voy) 

Ash: Por supuesto, ven, sube a mi hombro. 

pika (gracias). 

Ash: Ahora en marcha, al centro comercial. 

Misty/Bruck: Si. 

Ash: Andando. 

Tardaron poco en llegar a su destino , debido a que era muy temprano y la mayoría de gente sen encontraba en el estadio, haciendo cola para ingresar a él. Al estar en el centro comercial, comenzaron a recorrer las tiendas, buscando cosas de interés o simplemente para distraerse. A Bruck le llamó la atención un local en donde se habían algunos artículos de la crianza pokemon, mientras que Misty no sabía que observar, ya que habían muchos lugares a los que deseaba ir, todos de ropa, de zapatos, incluso un salón de belleza. Y Ash, pues buscaba algo bonito para obsequiarle a Misty, quizás de esa forma, si sus palabras no lo ayudaban, un lindo obsequio lo haría. Poco a poco las horas fueron avanzando, nuestros amigos estaban tan entretenidos que no se percataron del tiempo, hasta que uno de ellos sintió que era hora de comer. 

Ash: Tengo hambre. 

Misty: Tan rápido. 

Bruck: NO lo creo Misty, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Ash, es hora de almorzar. 

Misty: Pues qué hora es? 

Bruck Son las tres de la tarde. 

Misty: Las 3!!!!!! 

Bruck: El tiempo se va rápido cuando uno está entretenido. 

Ash: Yo soy una de esas personas. 

Misty: Entonces, qué comeremos. 

Ash: Si quieren, y tú Pikachu? 

pikapi pichu pipika (yo si quiero) 

Ash: Muy bien, esta vez yo invito. 

Misty: Increíble. 

Ash: por qué lo dices?? 

Misty: Tu nunca haces eso. 

Bruck: Chicos, que les parece si siguen charlando mientras comemos, me muero de hambre. 

Ash/Misty: Bueno. 

Ya sin nada más que los entretuviera, buscaron el restaurante más cercano "Poke-Gurmet". Antes de llegar, Ash desvió su vista hacía una tienda que se encontraba a la par del restaurante. Misty y Bruck lo miraron con algo de duda; ya que Ash jamás se distraería cuando era hora de comer. Misty se acercó a Ash para ver que sucedía. 

Misty: Te pasa algo malo Ash?? 

Ash: ..... qué dijiste? 

Misty: Que si te pasa algo. 

Ash (sin saber que decir): Nada. 

Misty: Sigamos entonces. 

Ash: Tu y Bruck adelántense, yo los alcanzo luego. 

Misty: Haremos lo que tu digas, pero por favor no llegues tarde. 

Ash: Esta bien, acompáñalos Pikachu. 

Junto con Pikachu y Bruck, Misty entró a PokeGurmet. 

Ash (pensando): Perfecto. 

Bruck: Y Ash?? 

Misty: Sólo esta ocupado, ya se reunirá con nosotros. 

Bruck: Bueno, por nuestra parte será mejor que comamos. 

Misty: Mesero!!!! 

Por otro lado, Ash comenzó a recorrer aquella tienda que llamó su atención, la cual estaba llena de artículos de dama y recuerdos. Era un lugar perfecto para buscar un obsequio para Misty. 

Ash: Qué es lo que le gustará más a Misty, creo que nunca me he dado cuenta de sus cosas favoritas, mejor preguntaré para que alguien me aconseje. 

Ash: Disculpa. 

Señorita: Dime jovencito. 

Ash: Estoy buscando un obsequio para una amiga, pero no se que sea mejor. 

Señorita: Qué tienes en mente? 

Ash: No estoy seguro, lo único que le puedo decir con certeza es que ella adora a los pokemon de agua. 

Señorita: En serio!!! pues creo que si hay algo que le guste, espérame un momento. 

Ash: Esperaré. 

Mientras Ash esperaba a la señorita que lo atendió, dio un vistazo a todo lo demás que se encontraba en el estante ante él. Habían cosas muy hermosas como collares, aretes, pulseras, y además ropa que seguramente a Misty le gustaría tener, minutos más tarde, la señorita volvió con una pequeña caja. 

Señorita: Aquí están. 

Ash: Qué son? 

Señorita: Velo tu mismo. 

Ash: Son hermosos. 

Ante los ojos de Ash se encontraban dos pendientes con forma de SeaKing hechos de cristal. 

Señorita: Verdad que son preciosos. 

Ash: Son perfectos. 

Señorita: Te los llevarás. 

Ash: Claro. 

Señorita: Aguarda un segundo, lo colocaré en una caja más apropiada. 

Decidido a comprar los pendientes, Ash buscó dentro de su mochilla un sobre, el cual contenía el dinero que había ahorrado durante largo tiempo. Era más que suficiente para pagarlos, en ese instante la señorita regresó con los pendientes en una nueva caja que también era de cristal, dándole el toque perfecto. 

Ash: Gracias por todo. 

Señorita: Fue un placer servirte. 

Ash: Adiós. 

Señorita: Ojalá que sean de su agrado. 

Ash: Yo también. 

Ash estaba feliz por tener el obsequio para Misty, aunque no sabía como entregárselo o decirle el amor que siente por ella. Justo antes de que saliera de la tienda una voz lo detuvo. 

Voz: No puedo creerlo, eres tu. 

Ash: Qué, quién. 

Voz: Voltéame a ver. 

Ash: Aa.. no puede ser. 

Ash volteó a ver al lugar de dónde había provenido la voz, para su sorpresa esa voz pertenecía a Melody la chica de las Islas Shamuti. Habían pasado casi dos años desde que se habían visto por última vez. Melody era más hermosa que antes, ahora era un poco más alta. Su belleza era mayor, ya que su figura no hacia denotar que tenía 14 años su cara, sus brazos, sus piernas, su cintura, todo en ella era perfecto. Algo que hizo temblar un poco a Ash. 

Melody: Cuanto tiempo sin verte (lo abraza). 

Ash (sonrojado): Hola Melody. 

Melody: Te he echado mucho de menos. 

Ash: Yo también (sólo para no equivocarse) 

Melody: Cómo has estado? 

Ash: Muy bien. 

Melody: Igual yo, sabes algo, no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que te fuiste a Isla Shamuti. 

Ash: Tienes razón, ha pasado mucho tiempo. 

Melody: Y tu amiga? 

Ash: Misty y Bruck están aquí, sólo que están almorzando. 

Melody: Bruck, tu amigo el criador. 

Ash: Si él. 

Melody: Y Misty? 

Ash: Qué paso con ella. 

Melody señaló el par de pendientes que éste tenía en las manos. 

Melody: Te lo dijo? 

Ash: Que cosa? 

Melody: Ya entiendo, ella aún tiene miedo. 

Ash (sin entender): Tal vez 

Melody: Supongo que son para ella. 

Ash: Es cierto. 

Melody: Me alegro por los dos. 

Mientras eso sucedía ahí, en el poke-Gurmet, Misty comenzó a preocuparse por Ash, ya que han pasado más de 20 minutos y no hay señales de él. 

Misty: Crees que le haya pasado algo a Ash? 

Bruck: En un centro comercial, no lo creo. 

Misty: Quizás no, pero mejor iré a buscarlo para salir de dudas. 

Bruck: Aquí los espero. 

Misty: No tardo, toma a Togepi. 

prii priiii priiii 

Misty: No llores, ya vuelvo. 

Ash: Qué haces aquí? 

Melody: Vine a visitar a mis parientes que viven en la Villa, seguro que tu has de estar participando en la Liga Johto. 

Ash: Así es, ya califiqué a la siguiente ronda, aún tengo dos días libres. 

Melody: Yo también estaré libre éstos días, no deseo regresar tan pronto a mi hogar. 

Ash: Melody, crees que a Misty le gusten? (le muestra los pendientes). 

Melody (tomando uno): Son hermosos, te aseguro que a ella le encantarán, te deseo suerte. 

Melody vuelve a abrazar a Ash. 

Melody abrazó a Ash para desearle suerte, justo en ese instante entró Misty a la tienda para observar esa escena que por supuesto no la hizo sentirse feliz. 

Misty: Ash Ketchum!!!!! 

Ash: Misty. 

Melody (soltando a Ash): Eres to Misty? 

Misty: Se puede saber por qué te has tardado demasiado. 

Ash: Bueno Misty lo que pasa es que..... 

Misty: Y quién es ella? 

Melody: Ya no me reconoces, soy Melody. 

Misty: Melody, con que eso era. Misty notó los pendientes que Ash y Melody tenían en sus manos. 

Ash (notando la tristeza de Misty): Espera Misty en qué estás pensando? 

Misty: Como puedes hacerme esto. 

Melody: Ash tiene razón, déjame explicarte. 

Misty: No tienen nada que decirme, me voy. 

Ash: Espera Misty (la toma del brazo) 

Misty (enojada): Suéltame Ash (le da una bofetada() te odio Ash, te odio. 

Misty dejó atrás a Ash y Melody, caminando directo a la salida del centro comercial. Ash trató de seguirla, pero se perdió entre tanta gente que caminaba por los pasillo. Melody se quedó en la tienda pensativa, ya que sabia que había provocado un mal entendido entre Ash y Misty. Ash entró de nuevo a la tienda para hablar con Melody. 

Ash: Melody... 

Melody: Creo que lo arruiné todo verdad. 

Ash: No digas eso, no fue tu culpa. 

Melody: No Ash, si lo es. 

Ash: Ya pasó, no podemos arrepentirnos, ahora debo ir por Misty. 

Melody: Te acompaño. 

Ash: Si tu quieres. 

Melody: Debo ayudarte por lo que hice. 

Ash: De acuerdo. 

Melody: Toma, dáselos a Misty y pídele perdón por mi. 

Ash: Lo haré Melody. 

Melody: Si Ash. 

Ash: Hay que continuar, hazme un favor. 

Melody: Dime. 

Ash: Ve a Poke-Gurmet a buscar a Bruck para que nos ayude a encontrar a Misty, así será más fácil, yo trataré de seguir a Misty. 

Melody: Buena suerte. 

Ash: La necesitaré. 

Ash salió corriendo a toda prisa del centro comercial, Misty ya le llevaba mucha distancia recorrida, así que no se daría por vencido. Mientras tanto Melody cumplió el deseo de Ash al ir a buscar a Bruck y Pikachu como lo prometió. 

Bruck: Ahora Ash y Misty me preocupan 

pika pipika (creo que si). 

Bruck: Quízas, no lo creo, puede ser posible 

pikiiii???? (qué???). 

Melody: Disculpa, tu eres Bruck? 

Bruck; Quien lo pregun..... que hermosa. 

Melody: Perdón. 

Bruck: eres la chica más bella que he conocido.. 

Melody: Ash tenía razón, siempre te comportas así con cualquier chica. 

Bruck: Conoces a Ash? 

pikapiiii!!!!! (Melody!!!!!!) 

Melody: Pikachu, tanto tiempo sin verte. 

Bruck: Tu también Pikachu? 

pikapi pikachupi kapichupipi ( Claro, ella es una amiga de Ash, su nombre es Melody) 

Bruck: Melody, creo que Ash me contó sobre ti. 

Melody: Necesitamos de tu ayuda, Misty está perdida. 

Bruck: Qué fue lo que pasó? 

Melody: Es una larga historia, vienes o no. 

Bruck: Claro que voy. 

Bruck tomó las cosas de Misty, con Togepi en sus brazos y junto con Melody y Pikachu se retiraron del centro comercial para iniciar su plan. Por otro lado, Ash buscaba como loco por todas partes, en cada tienda, cada edificio, en cualquier lugar en donde Misty podría estar. Por momentos Ash parecía perder la ilusión o esperanza de seguir con eso, pero algo lo obligaba a continuar. Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba en las afueras de la Villa Pokemon, Desde ahí se alcanzaban a divisar las enormes montañas a lo lejos, sin mencionar el atardecer. Esto le hizo recordar el día en el que él y Misty hicieron el altar de Kari en el valle, eso le dio la idea de que talvez Misty se encontraría ahí, así que sin perder más tiempo emprendió la marcha hacia aquel lugar- Ash (pensando) "Misty, tienes que estar ahí, no hay otro lugar debo encontrarte"-. Ash tardó media hora en llegar a su destino, y tal como lo supuso, Misty se encontraba junto al altar de roca. Ash se acercó a Misty, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero antes de llegar pisó una pequeña rama delatando su presencia. 

Misty: Qué deseas? 

Ash: quiero hablar contigo. 

Misty: A si, y por qué no te quedas junto a tu amiga Melody. 

Ash: No lo entiendes, Melody sólo... 

Misty: Te estaba abrazando, te quería besar y además le compraste unos pendientes. 

Ash: De qué hablas? Melody me deseaba suerte. 

Misty: Suerte, suerte para qué, para poder besarte, para estar contigo. 

Ash: Déjame explicarte. 

Misty: No tienes que explicarme nada (desanimada) no sabes cuanto daño me has echo. 

Al oír estas palabras, Ash comprendió que en Misty había un sentimiento, ahora él tenía la tarea de descubrirlo. La mejor forma de hacerlo era con su propio sentimiento, esperando la respuesta de Misty. 

Ash (tomando de la manos a Misty): Escúchame, hay algo que quiero decirte. 

Misty (sonrojada y un poco más calmada): Te escucho. 

Ash: Todo lo que me ha sucedido en los últimos días me ha echo apreciar lo importante que son los sentimientos. Desde hace mucho tiempo yo he sentido algo muy especial por ti; al principio no sabia de que se trataba,, pensaba que era porque tu siempre has viajado conmigo y compartido junto a mi muchos momentos. Debido a mi timidez y al miedo de no tener una respuesta tuya, jamás pude decirte esto. -El corazón de Misty latía con más fuerza cada segundo que pasaba- Además por un momento olvidé ese sentimiento, ya que alguien hizo que lo olvidara. 

Misty (nerviosa): Kari?? 

Ash: Si, Kari. Ella me enseñó lo maravilloso del amor y de compartir este sentimiento con la persona querida, eso fue algo que me cautivó de ella. Pero también me abrió los ojos, ya que ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendríamos que tomar caminos distintos; aunque la manera en que nos separamos fue muy dura Kari me dijo una gran verdad; dijo que siempre había alguien que se preocupaba por mi, que me ama de la misma forma que yo la amo. Eso me hizo descubrir quien era esa persona -Ash saca los pendientes de su bolsillo- tu eres esa persona, eres la dueña de mi corazón y de mi vida; si no estuvieras a mi lado, yo no podría vivir. En otras palabras Misty te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. -Sin dejar que Misty le diera una respuesta, Ash la rodeó con sus brazos y acercó sus labios a los de Misty lentamente, hasta que hicieron contacto en un beso largo, un beso tierno, lleno de amor. Estuvieron así por unos momentos, hasta que Ash notó que Misty deseaba responderle. 

Misty: Ash yo también te amo y de igual manera te he amado desde el primer momento. 

Ash: Me haz hecho la persona más feliz. 

Misty: Te amo Ash. 

Ash: Yo también. 

Vuelve a besarla. 

Ash: Son para ti Misty, para nadie más. son una prueba que siento por ti. 

Ash le entrega los pendientes de cristal en forma de Seaking. 

Misty: Son preciosos. 

Ash: Sabía que te gustarían. 

Misty: Espero que Melody logre perdonarme. 

Ash: Se que lo hará. 

Aprovechando el bello momento, ambos se recostaron sobre el pasto para contemplar el atardecer. Con deseos de definir su amor con Misty, Ash se colocó sobre ella, apoyándose en sus brazos, quedando en posición para besarla nuevamente, pero antes quiso decirle una última cosa. 

Ash: sabes algo?? 

Misty: Dímelo. 

Ash: Agradezco al destino por habernos reunido. 

Misty: Gracias. 

Esta vez, su beso es más apasionado con más amor y sentimiento. El anochecer que ya había caído, era el único testigo de aquel amor sencillo y puro. Ash y Misty entraron en un profundo sueño debido al cansancio y a las emociones vividas ese día, sin contar lo acontecido esa noche. Todo el lugar estaba silencioso, parecía que nada podría romper ese momento, pero siempre en esta vida existe la maldad, la cual está representada por las personas menos esperadas. 

Voz1: Pero que escena tan tierna. 

Voz2: Ojalá que hayan aprovechado su tiempo juntos, porque fueron los últimos. 

Voz1: Basta de charlas, debeos acabar cuanto antes. 

Voz2: Llévate a la chica, Yo me encargaré de él. 

Eran dos sombras sospechosas, un hombre y una mujer, el hombre tenía en sus brazos a Misty, mientras que la mujer se dirigió hacia Ash, pero éste despertó justo en ese momento. 

Ash: Misty?? Misty??? 

Voz2: Vaya vaya, pensé que aún dormías. 

Ash: quién anda ahí? 

El hombre que cargaba a Misty se volteó al oír estas palabras de Ash y junto con la mujer comenzaron a hablar. 

Cassidy: De modo que buscan problemas 

Butch: Pues les diremos nuestro lema 

Cassidy: Para infectar el mundo con la devastación. 

Butch: Para destruir todos los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación. 

Cassidy: Para denunciar a los amigos de la verdad y el amor. 

Butch: Para extender nuestra ira más allá del espacio exterior. 

Cassidy!!! 

Butch!!! 

Cassidy: El equipo Rocket vigila la tierra de día y de noche. 

Butch: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a sufrir. 

Primeape!!! 

Ash: Nuevamente ustedes 

Cassidy: Quien más, Jessie y James, no me hagas reír. 

Ash: Suelten a Misty. 

Butch: Jamás. 

Cassidy: Hemos venido a cobrar nuestra venganza. 

Ash: Qué venganza, de qué hablas? 

Butch: Tú pagarás por la muerte de nuestro jefe. 

Ash: La culpa no fue mía, ustedes lo saben muy bien. 

Cassidy: No nos importa, te culpamos a ti. 

Ash: No se llevarán a Misty, Bulbasour v... 

Ash olvidó por completo que había dejado a sus pokemon en su habitación. Al ver esto, Cassidy sacó a su Primeape para que se encargara de él. Primeape que golpeara a Ash con su mega-golpe. Este hizo caso y Ash recibió el impacto, dejándolo en el suelo. Sin más obstáculos, Butch y Cassidy huyeron del lugar con Misty. Ash no contaba con fuerzas para levantarse, sólo logró ver como se alejaban con Misty. 

Ash: Misty!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Instantes más tarde, Ash cayó en un sueño profundo. Primeape había hecho bien su trabajo. Dejando a Ash sin más que hacer ¿qué será lo que el Team Rocket 2 tiene planeado? podrá Ash rescatarla? 

Continuará......


	5. Capitulo 05

La Victoria Final

Capítulo 5

-Aún no despierta. 

-Crees que debemos hacerlo? 

-No lo se, qué opina Meowth? 

-Puede que si, peroZ mejor démosle un poco más de sueño al bobo. 

-Oye chimuelo, acaso esto no te recuerda algo. 

-Claro, aquí fue donde este chico y Pikachu lucharon para salvarnos. 

-Es cierto, ahora que lo dices, no reconocía el lugar sin la nieve que lo cubría todo. 

-Sin duda fue algo triste. 

-Especialmente para Ash. 

Sheeee, silencio, está despertando. 

La brisa movía suavemente aquel pasto tan verde y puro. La mañana era perfecta, el sol acababa de salir, brillaba más fuerte que nunca. Aquel brillo era tan intenso, era como un sueño del que no se deseaba despertar pero Ash debía despertar. 

Ash: Mi cabeza, donde estoy, no se que paso, ahora recuerdo, Misty? 

Voz: Cálmate. 

Voz2: El chimuelo tiene razón, tranquilo. 

Ash: Equipo Rocket!!!! 

Jessie: Y a quien más esperabas. 

Ash (recordando lo sucedido): Dónde está Misty? 

James: Detente, nosotros no la tenemos. 

Jessie: James dice la verdad. 

Ash: Lo juran 

Meowth: lo juramos. 

Ash: Misty.... 

James: Lo sentimos mocoso, no llegamos a tiempo. 

Ash: A tiempo?? 

Jessie: queríamos evitar que Butch y Cassidy secuestraran a Misty, pero como ves, llegamos demasiado tarde. 

James: Nos enteramos de su plan, aunque algo tarde ya que cuando llegamos tú ya estabas inconsciente. 

Ash: Por qué tuvo que pasar esto, por qué Misty?? 

James: Anímate, te ayudaremos a encontrarla. 

Jessie: Seguro. 

Meowth: Cuenta con nosotros. 

Ash: Gracias amigos, sólo que no comprendo por que me ayudan. 

El trío se quedó callado por un momento, parecían algo tristes al oír esa pregunta. Luego de unos instantes, Jessie prosiguió. 

Jessie: Te lo contaré, lo que sucedió fue esto. El día que nos despedimos de la gran batalla, James, Meowth y yo pensábamos que sería de nuestras vidas. 

FLASHBACK 

James: Y qué hacemos ahora? 

Jessie: No tengo idea James, tu que opinas Meowth?? 

Meowth: Estoy igual de desconcertado que ustedes, ya sin el jefe creo que el Equipo Rocket desaparecerá. 

James: No creo. 

Jessie: Debemos ir a Ciudad Verde. 

James: Para qué Jess, no le hallo sentido. 

Jessie: tenemos que cerciorarnos de que el jefe está muerto, y de paso saber que pasará con el Equipo Rocket. 

Meowth: Buena idea Jess, estoy de acuerdo. 

James: si ustedes lo dicen. 

Jessie: sigamos caminando, el camino a Ciudad Verde es largo. 

Meowth: Ajale jaleo, no quería hacerlo. 

Jessie: Pues lo harás. 

Meowth: Ay. 

****En Ciudad Verde**** 

James: Miren la puerta está abierta. 

Jessie: entremos. 

Meowth: Esta muy callado. 

James: Tengo mello 

Jessie: No seas cobarde. 

James: Sigamos pue 

Jessie y James, acompañados por Meowth, recorrieron los pasillos del cuartel, sin tener mayor éxito. Parecía como si el lugar estuviera vacío, sin rastro de gente o pokemons. Pasaron más de 1 hora dando vueltas sin sentido, hasta que por fin se dieron por vencidos. 

James: Ya me cansé. 

Jessie: Pareces un bebe. 

James: No lo soy. 

Jessie: Si lo eres. 

James: Que no. 

Jessie: que si. 

Meowth: Silencio los dos, miren. 

El felino les señaló una habitación al final del pasillo, la puerta estaba entre abierta, los tres se acercaron sin hacer ruido alguno y dieron un vistazo a lo que ocurría en ese lugar, ya que se escuchaban voces. 

James: Botch y Cassidy? 

Jessie: Que querrán. 

Meowth (rasguñando sus rostros): No me dejan escuchar. 

Cassidy: Ya casi está listo. 

Butch: Si, por fin cobraremos venganza por nuestro jefe y nuestro orgullo. 

Cassidy: Más vale que ese tal Ash Ketchum se cuide, porque vamos tras él. 

Butch: Estás segura que si atrapamos a su amiga lo podremos controlar. 

Cassidy: Por supuesto, ellos han viajado por mucho tiempo juntos, no soportaría la idea de separarse de esa chica. 

Butch: Eso si. 

Cassidy: Sólo hay que terminar de leer esto y luego iremos directo a la Meseta Rocks. 

Jessie: Oyeron eso. 

James: Piensan secuestrar a la pelos de zanahoria para vengarse del puberito. 

Meowth: Y que tiene que ver con nosotros 

Jessie: Debemos ayudarlo. 

James: Por qué Jess. 

Jessie: Aunque nosotros siempre tratamos de robarle a Pikachu, nos ha ayudado cuando lo necesitamos. 

James: Lo había olvidado. 

Jessie: Además tenemos que saber que es lo que pasó en realidad con el jefe y los motivos ocultos de ese par. 

Meowth: Motivos ocultos, cuáles. 

Jessie: No lo se, pero de seguro los han de tener. 

James: No puedo creer que ayudemos a esos chiquillos. 

Jessie: Debemos hacerlo. 

James/Meowth: Bien. 

Jessie: Que esperan, vámonos. 

James/Meowth: Si. 

FIN DE FLASHBACK 

Ash: Misty. 

Jessie: Descuida, la encontraremos. 

James: Jessie tiene razón, verás que todo saldrá muy bien. 

Ash: Eso espero, pero díganme, tienen la más mínima idea de a dónde se la llevaron? 

Meowth: No, no sabemos. 

Ash: Cuánto tiempo dormí. 

James: Como unas 7 horas, según recuerdo. 

Ash: Tanto tiempo, no lo podré soportar. 

Meowth: No comas ansias, te aseguro que todo mejorará. 

Ash: Puedo confiar en ustedes. 

Jessie: Por supuesto que si. 

Ash: Gracias, me dan confianza. 

James: Ya era hora. 

Ash: Por dónde empezamos. 

Jessie: Será difícil saber hacia dónde se dirigieron. 

James: Tengo una idea, primero revisemos la Villa y luego tendremos que iniciar una búsqueda más grande 

Ash: Hecho, en marcha. 

Meowth: Espera un instante, tu aún estás muy débil como para salir en su búsqueda. 

Ash: Y qué?? Debo encontrar a Misty. 

Jessie: Si quieres encontrarla, primero debes reunir energías para hacerlo. 

Al ver la sonrisa que Jessie le dio, Ash aceptó su consejo y decidió reponerse de sus golpes, para después ir por Misty. 

James: Me alegro por que lo comprendieras. 

Jessie: Te llevaremos a nuestra habitación mientras nosotros iniciaremos a investigar sobre el paradero de Misty. 

Meowth: Déjalo en nuestras manos, bueno en mi caso patas. 

Esto hizo que Ash volviera a sonreír. 

James: Lo ves, te dije que el chimuelo era gracioso. 

Jessie: Lo mismo digo. 

James: Que esperamos, en marcha. 

El ahora cuarteto subió a una de las tantas creaciones del Equipo Rocket, esta vez era un simple Jeep en forma de Meowth, pero igual era invento de ellos. Minutos después habían entrado a la Villa y se dirigían sin pensarlo dos veces al hotel en donde Ash estaba hospedado. 

Meowth: Llegamos. 

Ash: Gracias por su ayuda. 

Jessie: Aún no lo hagas, aún debemos salvar a Misty de esos dos. 

Ash: Lo se. 

James: Tómate tu tiempo, regresaremos en 3 horas por ti, relájate y libera tu mente. 

Ash: Lo haré. 

Jessie: Recuerda, descansa, adiós. 

Tras despedirse del Equipo Rocket, con sus pocas fuerzas y ánimos Ash se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar, abrió la puerta, se quitó su gorra y zapatos y se metió a la cama. Sabía que debía dormir, pero no podía apartar de sus pensamientos a Misty, sentía que jamás volvería a verla, eso sería el final de su vida, sin ella Ash carecería de lo más valioso para él. Antes de quedarse dormido, Ash sacó una fotografía de él y Misty de su mochila, la dejó junto a su gorra y suspiró una última frase. 

Ash: Te encontraré Misty, lo juro. 

* 

* 

* 

"Ash" 

-quién eres, dónde estoy. 

"mi identidad no importa por el momento" 

-deseas algo de mi. 

"sólo quiero ayudarte" 

-sabes dónde esta Misty. 

"Si, pero no puedo decírtelo" 

-por qué no. 

"Debes descubrirlo por ti mismo, sólo te daré una pista para que logres encontrarla" 

-en serio, muchas gracias. 

"Escúchame, concentra tu atención y tus pensamientos. Ahora busca en tus recuerdos el lugar que tenga un significado especial para ti, al hacerlo sabrás en donde se encuentra Misty" 

-espera, dime algo más. 

"Lo que te he dicho es lo único que necesitas saber. Te deseo buena suerte" 

-dime tu nombre. 

"muy pronto lo sabrás, adiós" 

* 

* 

* 

Ash!!!! Ash!!!! 

Ash: Misty. 

Despierta Ash, despierta por favor. 

Volverás a estar a mi lado. 

Ash!!!!!! 

Ash: que mmm que oh Bruck. 

Bruck: Por fin despiertas, he tratado de levantarte por 1 hora y nada. 

Ash: Lo siento, estaba muy cansado. 

Bruck: Y Misty?? 

Ash: Desapareció. 

Bruck: Qué dices?? 

Ash: Como lo oyes, el Equipo Rocket se la llevó. 

Bruck: Jessie y James jamás harían algo así. 

Ash: Ellos no fueron, se trata de Butch y Cassidy. 

Bruck: Ese par. 

Ash: Debo encontrarla a como de lugar. 

Bruck: Permíteme ayudarte. 

Ash: Imposible, puede ser peligroso. 

Bruck: No digas eso, por eso somos amigos, además Misty también es amiga mía. 

Ash: Veo que no podré hacer que desistas. 

Bruck: Creo que lo aprendí de ti. 

Ash: Te tomo la palabra, por cierto, ¿qué haces tu aquí? 

Bruck: Primero me preocupé por Misty y por ti, así que vine a buscarlos. Además quería contarte que ya se sortearon los duelos de la siguiente ronda. 

Ash: Contra quién me tocará pelear?? 

Bruck: Contra Lans. 

Ash: Que bien- dijo este desanimado. 

Bruck: Qué te pasa Ash, siempre te entusiasmaste al saber sobre tus contrincantes.

Ash: Ahora sólo me preocupa Misty, lo demás es irrelevante. 

Bruck: No puedes decir eso, trabajaste muy duro para llegar hasta aquí. 

Ash: De acuerdo, haré todo lo posible por esta presente mañana, pero ahora me preocuparé por buscar a Misty. 

Bruck: Si estuviera en tu lugar también lo haría. 

Ash: Debo irme. 

Bruck: Te dejaré ir sólo porque se cuanto amas a Misty. 

Al oír esto, Ash recordó los momentos inolvidables que pasó con Misty el día anterior, momentos en los cuales fueron felices, expresando su amor. Ash tenía que seguir adelante. 

Ash: Si ves a los demás, diles que no se preocupen por nosotros, estaremos bien. 

Bruck: Como tu digas. 

Sin tiempo que perder Ash se levantó de su cama, tomó su gorra, tomó sus pokebolas y despidiéndose de Bruck, salió de la habitación. 

Bruck (pensando): Suerte Ash, la necesitarás. 

Por su parte Ash ya se encontraba fuera del hotel, sin saber que hacer, si esperar al Equipo Rocket o iniciar su propia búsqueda. Justo cuando pensaba en ir solo, vio venir el Jeep en forma de Meowth. 

Ash: Pensé que no volverían. 

Jessie: tuvimos problemas con el auto, no es así Meowth?? 

Meowth: Perdón. 

Jessie: Meowth tomó el camino equivocado y nos quedamos atascados. 

Ash: Pero ya están aquí, eso es lo que importa ¿hallaron alguna pista sobre el paradero de Misty? 

Los tres negaron con gran tristeza. 

James: Al parecer huyeron a un lugar lejano. 

Jessie: Este lugar es demasiado extenso para cubrirlo solo nosotros 3, necesitamos ayuda. 

Ash: Lo se, pero esto es algo que quiero hacer solo. 

James: Y tus amigos, acaso te olvidas de ellos. 

Ash: Claro que no. 

James: Entonces? 

Ash: No quiero involucrarlos, además ellos merecen disfrutar de este lugar, ya están muy emocionados, no quiero arruinar su felicidad. 

Jessie: Piénsalo bien. 

Meowth: Ellos son tus amigos, ellos te comprenderán. 

James: Oigan, tenemos que pensar hacía dónde partieron Butch y Cassidy. 

Jessie: Es cierto. 

Meowth: Pero no sabemos por donde empezar. 

Ash: "un lugar que tenga un significado muy especial para ti" 

Jessie: En qué piensas Ash? 

James: si, que fue todo eso de un lugar especial. 

Ash: Lo tengo, se donde estás Misty. 

James: Y cómo? 

Ash: Es difícil de explicar, pero se que estará ahí. 

Jessie: De acuerdo, seguiremos tu intuición. 

Ash: Gracias Jessie. 

James: sube, que esperas. 

Ash: si 

Meowth: Cuál es nuestro destino Ash? 

Ash: Bosque Verde. 

James: Bosque Verde, pero si está muy lejos 

Jessie: No importa, lo haremos, iremos. 

Ash: Resiste Misty, ya voy. 

Meowth: allá vamos. 

*****En un lugar muy lejano***** 

Cassidy: Hasta ahora el plan ha salido como lo habíamos planeado. 

Butch: Y aún viene lo mejor. 

Cassidy: Claro, el chico querrá salvar a su amiga de nosotros, y cuando lo haga, será nuestro turno. 

Butch: Por nosotros. 

Cassidy: Por el jefe. 

Butch: Y por el Quipo Rocket. 

Cassidy: Mira si nuestra amiga quiere algo. 

Butch: Debo ir? 

Cassidy: No somos despiadados, muestra un poco de respeto. 

Butch (de mala gana): Cálmate, ya voy. 

Misty (sollozando) por qué estoy aquí, qué es lo que quieren de mi, Ash en dónde estás, te necesito a mi lado. 

Rocket: Tranquilízate jovencita, no queremos hacerte daño. 

Misty: Cómo puedes decir eso, este tiempo ha sido horrible para mí. 

Rocket: En verdad no deseamos hacerte nada malo, entiéndelo. 

Misty: Déjame sola por favor. 

Rocket: Bueno pequeña 

Misty: Gracias. 

Butch: Hora del relevo. 

Rocket: Señor, la dama está intranquila y triste, sea buena con ella. 

El Rocket recibió una mirada de despreció por parte de Butch, aunque este después le devolvió una sonrisa. 

Butch: Despreocúpate, la trataré bien. 

Rocket: Gracias señor. 

Butch (en su mente): Estúpido 

Misty: Debo ser fuerte, debo resistir. 

Butch: Hola mocosa. 

Misty (furiosa): Mi nombre es Misty. 

Butch: Eso es algo sin importancia, sólo vine a ver que pasaba contigo. 

Misty (sarcásticamente): Pues me encuentro muy bien, muy feliz por ser secuestrada por ti y Cassidy. 

Butch (enojado): Cállate- le da una bofetada. 

Misty: Nada de lo que hagas servirá para intimidarme. 

Butch: Eso ya lo veremos. Por cierto, son muy hermosos esos pendientes. 

Misty: Fueron un regalo de Ash. 

Butch: Al parecer te aprecia mucho. 

Misty: Y yo a él más que otra cosa en mi vida. Este sentimiento es capaz de soportar éstas cosas, se que él vendrá a rescatarme. 

Butch: Que tierno, pero de nada servirá que tu novio venga, no podrá hacer nada contra nosotros. 

Misty: Se que lo hará. 

Butch: Sigue soñando. 

Misty: Apresúrate Ash. 

Butch: Cuando él venga, lo recibiremos con una agradable sorpresa. Mientras eso sucede, espera paciente ese momento. 

Misty: No podrás ganarle. 

Butch: Talvez, talvez no. 

Misty (comenzando a llorar de nuevo): Te necesito Ash!!!! 

Butch: Disfruta de tu estancia. 

El Rocket no confió en Butch, así que regresó a espiar lo que él fue a decirle a Misty, como lo temía, Butch fue muy ruda con ella. Esperó que su superior saliera de ahí para después entrar a ver como se encontraba Misty. 

Rocket: Oye, te encuentras bien? 

Misty: Si gracias, sólo necesito dormir un poco. 

Rocket: Butch es siempre muy pesado. 

Misty: Además de ser despiadado, no podré entender cual es su motivo. 

Rocket: Yo tampoco, pero estoy aquí porque no tengo otra alternativa. 

Misty: Este es un lugar muy tenebroso. 

Rocket: Lo siento, fueron órdenes de Cassidy y Butch. 

Misty: Quiero irme. 

Rocket:: Descuida, pronto lo harás. 

Misty: Lo dudo, jamás he confiado en esos dos, siempre actúan de la misma forma. 

Rocket: Perdona si te cambio de tema o te suena algo indiscreto, pero deseo saber cómo es la actitud de tu amigo. 

Misty: Ash, pues él es un chico muy agradable, además siempre se preocupa por los demás y sus pokemon, pero sobre todo él... él... 

Rocket: Dilo. 

Misty: Él me ama. 

Rocket: Te comprendo muy bien, el amor es un sentimiento maravilloso, espero que cuando todo esto termine logres ser feliz junto a él. 

Misty: pero... 

Rocket: Yo pasé por eso en cierta etapa de mi vida, pero sucedió algo y todos mis sueños se desvanecieron al instante. 

Misty: Lo lamento, no quise entristecerte. 

Rocket: Olvídalo. 

Misty: Espero que tengas razón. 

Rocket: Si es necesario te ayudaré. 

Misty: Gracias. 

Rocket: Ahora duerme, te dejaré sola. 

Misty: Podrías decirme tu nombre. 

Rocket: Claro, mi nombre es Mondo. 

Misty: Gracias Mondo. 

Mondo: De nada. 

**************************** 

James: Ya hemos viajado mucho, hacia dónde vamos Ash? 

Ash: Esta bien te lo diré, vamos al lugar en dónde conocí a Misty. 

James: Y por qué crees que estará ahí. 

Ash: Es una corazonada. 

James: Ta bien, seguiremos. 

Meowth: Esta oscureciendo muy rápido. 

Jessie: Como que Meowth tiene razón. 

Ash: No tiene importancia. 

James: Tengo mello otra vez. 

Jessie: Cobarde. 

Ash: Descuiden, falta muy poco amigos. 

Meowth: Esta bien, confiaré en tus palabras. 

La noche cayó. En el bosque Verde ya no se alcanzaba a ver nada, ni siquiera con la ayuda de iluminación. Ash y el Equipo Rocket se adentraron al bosque con la esperanza de encontrar a Misty. Estando muy cerca del lugar en donde Ash conoció a Misty, Ash ya no soportó la desesperación, Ash se bajó del Jeep rápidamente esperando llegar en segundos al lugar. Por no ver su camino tropezó con una roca, pero no impidió que este se levantara y siguiera corriendo. Al llegar su rostro se llenó de tristeza al no alcanzar su objetivo. 

Ash: No está aquí. 

James: Que hubo. 

Ash (decepcionado): Nada. 

Jessie: Lo siento Ash. 

Ash: Entonces que fue lo que pasó. 

James: Al parecer te equivocaste. 

Meowth: No del todo. 

Ash: A qué te refieres Meowth?? 

Meowth: Acaso ya olvidaron que estamos cerca de Ciudad Verde. 

Ash Y?? 

Meowth: El cuartel del Equipo Rocket siempre ha estado ahí. 

Ash: Es cierto, como pude olvidarlo. 

James: Seguramente Butch y Cassidy están ahí. 

Ash: Entonces que estamos esperando, a la carga. 

Meowth: Momento, momento que el tiempo se hace lento, no seas precipitado. 

James: Cierto necesitamos un plan 

Jessie: Además hay algo importante que debes hacer. 

Ash: Qué es más importante que Misty. 

James: Según sabemos, tu sigues adelante en la Liga Johto y mañana te toca combatir. 

Ash: Eso ha dejado de importarme. 

Jessie: Piénsalo Ash, a Misty le disgustaría la idea de que abandones el camino de ser un maestro pokemon sólo para salvarla. 

Ash: Creo que si, pero no lo se. 

Jessie: Hagamos esto, regresaremos a la Villa Pokemon, tu ten tu duelo mañana y luego regresaremos, si? 

Ash: Esta bien, sólo porque ustedes me dan su apoyo y porque no deseo lastimar a Misty. 

Jessie: Bien dicho, entonces vámonos. 

James: Si que si. 

Ash: Resiste Misty, mañana vendré por ti, no puedo soportar un día más alejado de ti. Duerme. 

Ya con la decisión tomada, Ash, Jessie, James y Meowth regresaron a la Villa Pokemon con una idea bien presente, pensar un plan y esperar que resulte, ahora todo está en manos de Ash. 

Continuará........ 


	6. Capitulo 06

La Victoria Final

Capítulo 8

Ash: Gracias por traerme y por todo lo que están haciendo por mi. 

James: No te fijes chaval, ahora ve a tomar un merecido descanso ya que mañana es un día muy pesado. 

Ash: Ustedes también deben hacerlo. 

Jessie: Así estamos bien, tú preocúpate en la forma de ganar tu duelo y salvar a Misty. 

Ash: Esas son mis dos prioridades, adiós. 

Jessie/James/Meowth: Buenas noches. 

Ash: Noches. 

Después de esto, Ash vio alejarse al trío del lugar. En realidad se sentía muy desanimado por haber estado muy cerca de Misty y no ir por ella, pero estaba con la ilusión de que al día siguiente podía hacerlo, tenía que lograrlo. Sin siquiera tener conciencia de lo que debía hacer, Ash se dirigió a su habitación, entró a ella y se dejó caer en la cama, rápidamente se quedó dormido hasta el día siguiente. 

Jessie: Podremos lograrlo? 

James: Eso espero Jessie, eso espero. 

Jessie: vamos, aún falta mucho por hacer. 

James: Si. 

*********************************** 

Tú eres la luz que guía mi camino. Sin ti yo jamás podría ser feliz Creo que esto es parte de mi destino. Porque junto a ti espero vivir Apresúrate, porque mi corazón no aguanta más Ven por mí ya que no aguanto estar lejos de ti. Hazlo pronto o no volverás a verme jamás. Te he amado, te amo y siempre te amaré. 

************************************* 

pikapi (despierta Ash).

"Misty, regresa a mi lado".

pika pikapiiiii (Ash!!!!)

"Misty!!!!"

pikachuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!

Ash: auuuuuu... duele.

pikapika (por fin).

Ash: Que demonios, eres tú Pikachu, qué pasa amigo.

pika pikachupi (que sucede Ash?)

Ash: Nada, sólo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo.

piaka pikapika pikapi (a mi me parece algo más)

Ash: Crees que soy un mentiroso, es eso.

pikachupi pikakkapi chupi (para nada Ash, por cierto, en dónde está Misty no la he visto desde hace dos días).

Ash (atrapado): Se fue.

pikapi pikachupi pika?? (se fue, sin despedirse)

Ash: No es eso, es que el Equipo Rocket se la llevó para tomar venganza de mi.

pikapi pichu pikakachaa (Espera un momento, Jessie y..)

Ash: Para nada, ellos me están ayudando a buscarla, los culpables son Butch y Cassidy.

pikapichu chapichu (creía que seguían en la cárcel)

Ash: Ya sabes que ellos son los consentidos de Giovanni, de seguro los liberó antes de morir en Isla Shamuti. 

Ahora quieren vengarse por eso.

pika pikachu pipikapi (y por qué estás aquí?)

Ash: Sólo repongo energías, pronto regresaré en su búsqueda. En este momento tienes que ayudarme a ganar en la batalla de hoy.

pikapi (lo haré).

Ash Y los chicos?

pikapi pikachuchupicha pikapikapicha (se preocuparon por ti, pero luego Bruck les contó algo, creo que sobre Misty, después ya no supe nada más de ellos)

Ash: Iré a ver como se encuentran.

pikapichu (te acompaño).

Ash: Esta bien - Ash toma de su mesa de noche las 5 pokebolas restantes.

Ash: En marcha.

pika (si).

Sin percatarse, Ash había dormido más de la cuenta ya que eran más de las 9 de la mañana, los duelos de la segunda ronda habían dado inicio. Cada batalla era formidable, una verdadera muestra de como pelear y los ataques de un extraordinario pokemon. Los rivales caían uno a uno. Liza venció a Witney sin problemas, al igual que Richi lo hizo con Joe. Hubo una batalla muy interesante entre parientes, ya que Gary y Arnold se enfrentaron. Después de un largo combate, Gary fue el vencedor, estaba muy orgulloso por su triunfo. De ahí en adelante loa favoritos no tuvieron problemas, tanto Chriss, Josh y Cassey accedieron a la siguiente ronda. Justo en el momento en el que Ash llegaba al estadio, se desarrollaba la última batalla antes de la suya. Los rivales eran Davis y Falkner, una esperada revancha para Falkner. Ash decidió ver el desenlace de ese enfrentamiento, luego se reuniría con sus amigos.

Falkner: No me has decepcionado.

Davis: Debo admitir que tu tampoco, me he divertido mucho pero esto tiene que terminar.

Falkner: Estoy de acuerdo, daré lo mejor de mi.

Davis: Yo también, ve Charizard.

Falkner: Yo te elijo Pidgeot.

Arbitro: Pueden continuar.

Davis: Charizard, lanzallamas.

Falkner: ataque rápido.

Davis Agilidad.

pidgeotto???

La agilidad de Charizard fue más efectiva que el ataque rápido de Pidgeot, inutilizándolo por completo. Pidgeot quedó indefenso contra el lanzallamas, el cual le dio de lleno en todo el cuerpo.

Falkner: Recupérate y utiliza tu ataque de alas.

Davis: De nuevo lanzallamas.

Falkner: Estupendo.

Davis: Qué sucede?

Ash: Qué es eso?

Ash y Davis estaban sorprendidos por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, Pidgeot con la ayuda del ataque de alas logró detener el lanzallamas de Charizard, conteniendo el ataque por unos instantes y luego lo devolvió al pokemon dragón. el cual sufrió mucho debido a su propio ataque.

Falkner: Buen trabajo.

Davis: No cantes victoria, Charizard movimiento sísmico.

charrr!!!!!

Falkner: Impide que Charizard haga ese ataque, hazlo.

pidgeotto!!!!!

Antes de que Pidgeot realizara movimiento alguno, Charizard se encontraba justo frente a él, lo envistió fuertemente haciendo que este quedara aturdido, oportunidad que Charizard utilizó para sujetarlo por las alas y el cuello, llevándolo muy pero muy alto. Ya que él también estaba muy débil sólo dio 2 vueltas a supervelocidad para luego arrojar a Pidgeot contra el suelo, pero el pokemon de Falkner no quería perder tan fácilmente.

Davis: acábalo, hiper rayo.

Falkner: Pidgeot no.

Ash: Este es el final, papá será el ganador.

Rápidamente Charizard reunió la energía del hiper rayo, después lanzado contra su enemigo sin dudarlo más. Esto dio fin a la batalla, Pidgeot no podía continuar. 

Arbitro: Pidgeot es incapaz de continuar, Charizard es el ganador. 

Davis: Gracias Charizard.

Falkner: Maldita sea, Pidgeot regresa.

Davis: Excelente batalla Falkner.

Falkner: volví a perder frente a ti, eso demuestra la bueno que eres.

Davis: Gracias por decir eso, haces que me sonroje.

Falkner: Por cierto, alguien nos observa.

Davis: Quién?

Falkner: Mira hacia allá.

Davis: Ash!!!!

Ash (saltando al campo): Hola papá- lo abraza muy fuerte.

Davis: Hijo en dónde has estado, te hemos buscado por todas partes.

Ash: Han pasado muchas cosas papá, cosas que te contaré más tarde.

Davis: Descuida hijo, ahora preocúpate por ganar tu duelo.

Ash: Gracias por tu apoyo.

Davis: Buena suerte.

Ash: Estamos listos, verdad Pikachu?

pika pichaa (cuando tu quieras). 

Narrador: Hemos visto 7 de los 8 combates de esta emocionante ronda, sólo nos falta definir el octavo participante que calificará a la tercera ronda. Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta contra Lans de Ciudad Verde. 

Tai: Ash aún no ha venido. 

Davis (D): Te equivocas, mira hacía allá abajo.

Tai: Es cierto.

T.K: Cómo es que no lo vimos durante estos días.

Izzy: Tampoco hemos visto a Misty. 

Davis (D) Que habrá sucedido

Bruck (apareciendo en ese momento): Yo les puedo explicar lo que paso.

Tai/Sora: Pues entonces hazlo.

Bruck: Pongan atemciòn. 

FLASHBACK 

Ash!!!! Ash!!!! 

Ash: Misty. 

Despierta Ash, despierta por favor. 

Volverás a estar a mi lado. 

Ash!!!!!! 

Ash: que mmm que oh Bruck. 

Bruck: Por fin despiertas, he tratado de levantarte por 1 hora y nada. 

Ash: Lo siento, estaba muy cansado. 

Bruck: Y Misty?? 

Ash: Desapareció. 

Bruck: Qué dices?? 

Ash: Como lo oyes, el Equipo Rocjet se la llevó. 

Bruck: Jessie y James jamás harían algo así. 

Ash: Ellos no fueron, se trata de Butch y Cassidy. 

Bruck: Ese par. 

Ash: Debo encontrarla a como de lugar. 

Bruck: Permíteme ayudarte. 

Ash: Imposible, puede ser peligroso. 

Bruck: No digas eso, por eso somos amigos, además Misty también es amiga mía. 

Ash: Veo que no podré hacer que desistas. 

Bruck: Creo que lo aprendí de ti. 

Ash: Te tomo la palabra, por cierto, ¿qué haces tu aquí? 

Bruck: Primero me preocupé por Misty y por tí, así que vine a buscarlos. Además quería contarte que ya se sortearon los duelos de la siguiente ronda. 

Ash: Contra quién me tocará pelear?? 

Bruck: Contra Lans. 

Ash: Que bien- dijo este desanimado. 

Bruck: Qué te pasa Ash, siempre te entusiasmaste al saber sobre tus contrincantes.. 

Ash: Ahora sólo me preocupa Misty, lo demás es irrelevante. 

Bruck: No puedes decir eso, trabajaste muy duro para llegar hasta aquí. 

Ash: De acuerdo, haré todo lo posible por esta presente mañana, pero ahora me preocuparé por buscar a Misty. 

Bruck: Si estuviera en tu lugar también lo haría. 

Ash: Debo irme. 

Bruck: Te dejaré ir sólo porque se cuanto amas a Misty.

Ash: Si ves a los demás, diles que no se preocupen por nosotros, estaremos bien. 

Bruck: Como tu digas. 

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Davis (D): Es terrible.

Bruck: Claro que lo es, por eso Ash estuvo ausente.

Tai: Debemos darle apoyo. 

T.K: El cuenta con todos nosotros. 

Sora: Ahora esperemos que gane este compromiso. 

Mimi: Sé que lo hará, siempre lo ha echo.

Bruck: Ese es el ánimo que Ash necesita ahora entiendo por qué fueron buenos amigos.

Davis (D): La batalla comenzará ahora.

Mimi/Sora: Vamos Ash!!! 

Davis: Tus amigos están contigo hijo, espero que no los decepciones. 

Ash: No lo haré.

pikapi pichu (yo tampoco).

Lans: Cuando quieras Ash. 

Arbitro: Esta batalla está a punto de iniciar, no hay límite de tiempo, comencemos. 

Ash: Ve Typholosion.

Lans: Yo te elijo Vileplume.

Bakuf!!!!

Vai!!! Vai!!!!

Ash: Se directo Typholosion, lanzallamas.

Lans: Danza de pétalos, esquívalo al mismo tiempo que atacas.

Ash: envestida.

Typholosion arremetió contra Vileplume antes de que este lograra hacer su danza de pétalos, para luego terminarlo con su poderoso lanzallamas. El ataque fue letal.

Vileplume!!!! Vai.... 

Arbitro: Vileplume ha sido derrotado, Typholosion es el ganador.

Ash: Si.

Lans: fue un golpe de suerte, pero no volverá a suceder.

Ash: Estaré preparado para lo que venga amigo.

Lans: Tú lo has pedido Ash, ve Girados

Gyarrr!!!!

Ash: Gyrados, no importa, ataque rápido. 

Lans: Gyrados, hiper rayo.

Ash: nada me detendrá, Typholosion olvida el ataque rápido, utiliza tu estrella de fuego junto a tu terremoto.

Lans: Qué??

Sorpresa, sorpresa, tanto Gyrados como Lans fueron sorprendidos por las órdenes de Ash, cómo era posible que un pokemon usara dos ataques a la vez, era un misterio, pero dio resultado. Typholosion se posesionó muy fuertemente del suelo. desplegando todo su poder para darle toda la eficacia a su terremoto. Esto rindió frutos, esto sacó de balance a Gyrados, al mismo tiempo que debilitaba a este Typholosion lo debilitaba con su estrella de fuego, la más poderosas que alguien haya visto jamás. El pobre Gyrados no pudo resistir el ataque, sucumbió abatido rápidamente.

Arbitro: Gyrados no puede continuar, Ash y Typholosion ganan.

Tai: Ash está tomando esto muy en serio.

Bruck: Claro que si, quiere ir en busca de Misty lo más pronto posible.

Davis (D): Ya lo creo.

Mimi: Espero que nos permita ayudarlo.

Tai: Yo también lo espero.

T.K: sólo uno más Ash, sólo uno más. 

Lans (pensando): Maldición, Ash derrotó muy fácilmente a Vileplume y Gyrados, no puedo permitir eso, no lo haré, usaré mi arma más poderosa.

Ash: Apresúrate, no tengo todo el día.

Lans: Cállate, lamentarás haber dicho esas palabras.

Ash: Regresa Typholosion, ve Pikachu.

pikapi!!!!!!

Lans: Yo te elijo Dragonite. 

Narrador: Vaya, Lans dejó al pokemon más poderoso conocido en este mundo, veremos si esta es la respuesta que buscaban. 

Ash: Comencemos.

Lans: tu suerte terminará aquí, Dragonite, Ventisca.

Ash: Agilidad.

Lans: Patético.

Ash: Aún no has visto lo mejor.

Lans: ???

El dragón halado obedeció a Lans, envió su ventisca contra Pikachu, el cual esquivó los ataques de hielo sin dificultad. Después de 5 intentos, Dragonite se dio por vencido, ya que Pikachu era más rápido que él. Lans tenía que hacer algo o Ash volvería a derrotarlo.

Ash: Así se hace Pikachu, ahora dale un atac-trueno para debilitarlo

pika (bien)

Lans: Elévate lo más que puedas.

Ash: De nada servirá eso- Ash sonreía con la seguridad de obtener la victoria.

Lans /pensando): Iluso, jamás podrás alcanzar a Dragonite es esa altura -no estés tan seguro- quién eres? -sólo he venido a decirte que no serás capaz de vencer a Ash- 

Dragonite ya se encontraba muy alto, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para atacar a Pikachu, pero cuando dirigió su vista hacia el campo de batalla. Pikachu había desaparecido, no había señales de él por ningún lado.-Antes de rendirse, notó una pequeña silueta caer sobre su espalda. Ese era, obviamente Pikachu.

Lans: Cómo hizo eso?

Ash: Es fácil, Pikachu ejercitó su cuerpo durante mucho tiempo, no es problema para él la altura. .

Lans: Este es el final.

Ash: Exacto, Pikachu Impac-trueno.

pikapi (a la orden)

pikaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!

La descarga recorrió todo el cuerpo, el cual exclamó junto con un gesto de dolor por tan poderoso ataque. Pikachu saltó antes de que Dragonite se estrellara contra el suelo, sólo un pequeño movimiento fue lo que Dragonite pudo hacer antes de ser vencido 

""""gran batalla pequeño guerrero, sigue así"""""

Pika?? (no entiendo)

"""claro que lo harás""""" 

Arbitro: Dragonite ya no puede continuar, Pikachu es el ganador. el entrenador Ash Ketchum pasa a la siguiente ronda.

Ash: Gracias Pikachu.

pichu pikacha pika (lo hice por ti y por Misty)

Ash: Te devo una amigo.

pikaa pipi (olvídalo)

Lans: Fue un combate increíble Ash, jamás pensé encontrar un rival como tú.

Ash: Gracias, fue un trabajo duro.

Lans: Bromeas, fue una victoria rápida.

Ash: Lo siento.

Una voz sale del interior de Lans: "Ahora ve a rescatar a Misty, ella te está esperando"

Ash: qué

Lans: No he dicho nada Ash.

Ash: Es que escuché algo, discúlpame. 

Lans: Descuida, felicitaciones y buena suerte.

Ash: Gracias.

Lans: Regresa Dragonite, entrenaré de ahora en adelante para volverme más fuerte. 

Ash: Hasta la próxima.

piakpi (Adiós) 

Davis: Bien hecho Ash, lo lograste.

Ash: Lo sé papá, ahora todo mi ser está concentrado en Misty.

Davis: Pasa algo malo con ella?

Ash: Es una larga historia, te la contaré más tarde, ahora tengo que irme. 

Davis: Nos veremos pronto.

Ash: En marcha Pikachu.

Ash ni siquiera pudo despedirse del árbitro y demás periodistas. Su mente ya se había desconectado de todo eso, ahora sólo importaba Misty, la cuenta debe iniciar desde ahora. En la salida del estadio, Ash fue detenido por todos sus amigos, incluso algunos que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Bruck: A dónde crees que vas Ash?

Ash: Tu lo sabes muy bien Bruck, no me detengas por favor.

Bruck: No lo haré, sólo quiero que me escuches po un momento.

Ash: esta bien.

Bruck: Se cuanto aprecias a Misty y que harías lo imposible por ella. Ahora que te necesita más que nunca, tu debes darle todo lo que tienes, pero no olvides que cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

Ash: Pero Bruck, entiende por favor, me niego a que ustedes pongan su vida en peligro, Butch y Cassidy son muy despiadados. 

Tai: También yo deseo decirte algo.

T.K: Todos nosotros te conocemos muy bien, se que harás cualquier cosa por el bienestar de los demás, especialmente si esa persona es tan importante para ti.

Davis (D): Tu eres nuestro amigo, nos diste valiosas lecciones durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarte.

Sora: Es verdad Ash.

Mimi: Yo opino lo mismo.

Tai: Queremos serte de mucha ayuda, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti.

Ash: No lo se.

Tracey, Liza, Richi, Shingo y los otros sólo observaron mientras Ash dialogaba sobre el problema que debía enfrentar. Ellos no sabían que decir, deseaban ayudar, pero no sabían como hacerlo.

Tracey: Habrá algo que podamos hacer.

Liza: Puede que si.

Shingo: es algo difícil

Tracey: esperemos a ver que reacción tendrá Ash.

Ash: Insisto que no es buena idea que me acompañen.

Davis (D): Y qué si arriesgamos la vida, lo hemos hecho en el pasado, lo volveremos a hacer.

Mimi: Déjanos por favor.

Izzy: Por lo que más quieras.

Bruck: Ahora comprendes a que me refiero con esto.

Ash: Creo que si.

A lo lejos se escuchó el ruido de un automóvil acercarse venir por el camino. Era algo conocido para Ash.

James: Hola!!!!

Jessie: Hemos vuelto por ti.

Bruck: A buena hora se dejan aparecer.

Meowth: Tuvimos suerte. 

Ash: Saben en dónde está Misty.

James: Claro que si, y tenías razón, está en Ciudad Verde.

Ash: Qué bien.

Bruck: Estupendo.

Ash: Debo irme amigos.

Bruck: Espera un momento, y tu decisión?

Ash: Es que, es difícil

Tai: No importa, si tu crees que es lo correcto nosotros lo comprenderemos.

Ash: Me siento mal chicos.

T.K: No descuida.

Ash: Quizás si es necesario que alguien de ustedes me apoye. 

Davis (D): entonces iré contigo.

Tai: Seguro que quieres hacer esto.

Izzy: Es difícil.

Davis (D): Juro que no te defraudaré.

Ash: Ven Davis.

James: Tenemos que irnos chicos.

Jessie: Se hará tarde.

Meowth: Hora de partir.

Ash; Prometo que volveré lo más pronto posible. 

Davis (D): Yo veré que cumpla con su palabra.

Tai/T.K: Suerte. 

Bruck: Qué harás con el duelo de mañana

Ash: No lo se, quizás no me importe quedar fuera.

Liza: Descuida Ash.

Ash: A qué te refieres?

Liza: Yo seré tu próxima rival, pero si tu no vienes a tiempo, diré que me rindo.

Ash: Sería injusto.

Liza: Pero lo tuyo es una buena causa.

Ash: Gracias Liza, no tengo palabras para ti.

Liza: Tu sonrisa es mi única alegría 

Ash: Bueno amigos, nos vemos.

Bruck: Te deseamos lo mejor.

James: Regresaremos, lo prometemos.

Jessie: Aunque quizás sólo Ash, Misty y su amigo lo hagan. 

Meowth: A que se refieren?

James: A nada chimuelo, olvídalo.

Ash: Adelante Equipo Rocket.

Davis (D): Nuestro destino nos espera.

pikapi pichupika (tendremos suerte)

Bruck: Hasta pronto.

Poco a poco el Jeep que conducía a Ash, Davis (D), y al Equipo Eocket se fue perdiendo por la vereda hasta desaparecer de la vista de Bruck y los demás. El destino de Misty dependía de ellos 5, vencer a Butch y Cassidy.

"No te rindas Ash, puedes lograrlo"

Bruck: Vuelvan a salvo.

Tai: Aquí estaremos.

T.K: Confiaremos a ti.

Sora: Hazlo por Misty.

Mimi: Y por el recuerdo de Kari.

Liza: Por favor, regresa con nosotros. 

** 

** 

Ash (pensando): Anhelo tanto poder reunirme junto a ti Misty.

Davis (D): La extrañas mucho.

Ash: Claro que si.

Davis (D): Verás que muy pronto estarás con ella.

Ash: Por eso debemos llegar lo antes posible.

James: No te exasperes, falta muy poco para llegar.

Jessie: Claro, sólo hay que pensar el mejor plan para vencerlos.

Meowth: Debido a que nos encontraremos en la base, habrá muchos obstáculos que recorrer.

Ash: Daremos lo mejor de cada uno de nosotros.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza

Ash: Ya casi estamos aquí, aguanta Misty.

***** 3 horas más tarde*****

James: Listo.

Jessie: Aquí estamos.

Meowth: La última batalla se acerca.

Davis (D): Quisiera que V-mon estuviera aquí.

Ash: Me las pagarán Cassidy y Butch, lo juro. 

Ash y los demás ya estaban frente al edificio del cuartel del Equipo Rocket, estaban listos para enfrentar los retos que ese lugar les deparara. 

Continuará........


	7. Capitulo 07

La Victoria Final

Capítulo 7

Ash: Preparados. 

Davis (D): Cuando quieras. 

James/Jessie/Meowth: Listos!!!! 

Ash: Adelante, ve Chikorita. 

chiko chiko 

Ash: Chikorita, usa tus látigos cepha para llegar hasta el techo. 

chiko (esta bien). 

Chikorita extendió lo más que pudo sus látigos cepha lo más que pudo para alcanzar la parte más alta del edificio. Logró encontrar en que sujetarse, le dio una sonrisa a Ash para darle a entender que podía subir. Ash y sus amigos subieron por los látigos, a excepción de Pikachu y Meowth, quienes subieron en la espalda de Ash. Ya arriba, Ash llamó a Chikorita para que pudiera descansar. 

Ash: Gracias Chikorita. 

Davis (D): Y ahora por donde?? 

James: Es por este lado chicos, sígannos. 

Jessie: Es la mejor forma de entrar. 

Meowth: en realidad es la única forma de entrar sin ser vistos. 

Ash: Lo que ustedes digan. 

La entrada a la que Jessie y James hacían mención era el sistema de ventilación del cuartel. No era el mismo que ellos conocieron, pero sabían que seguía siendo el punto débil de la base; así que esta fue su única opción. Entraron uno oír uno y comenzaron a gatear por los ductos. 

Davis (D): Esto es muy angosto. 

James: Y que esperabas, es un ducto de aire, no un pasillo. 

Davis (D): Perdón. 

Ash: Calmados los dos, si alguien nos escucha estamos perdidos. 

Davis (D)/James: Lo sentimos. 

Ash: Escuchen. 

James: Que cosa, no escucho nada. 

Ash: Ahí está de nuevo. 

Davis (D): Opino lo mismo que James, no oigo nada. 

Ash: Pero si son, oh no. 

Jessie: Grimers!!!! 

pikapi (mira Ash). 

Ash: Buena idea Pikachu. 

Pikachu le indicó a Ash una salida del ducto, aunque el lugar al que conducía era muy oscuro, podía haber cualquier cosa ahí, pero decidió arriesgarse y tomar esa salida. 

Ash: Síganme, es nuestra única salvación. 

James: Es seguro. 

Jessie: Que importa si lo es o no, es más seguro que un montón de Grimers 

James: Eso si. 

Meowth: Paren de hablar y muévanse, ya casi están sobre nosotros. 

pikapi kapichu (date prisa Ash) 

Ash: Ya voy. 

Ash pateó con fuerza la rendija que bloqueaba la salida. Después de lograrlo, descendió lo más rápido posible, Davis y los demás lo siguieron. Ya estando abajo, volvieron a colocar la rendija en su lugar para impedir que los Grimers los alcanzaran. 

Ash: Eso estuvo cerca. 

James: Había olvidado que ese era el antiguo sistema de seguridad. 

Jessie: Parece obsoleto, pero es efectivo. 

Meowth: Si, pero ahora donde estamos? 

Ash: El lugar está muy oscuro, no alcanzo a ver nada. 

Davis (D): Pues busquemos, tiene que haber un interruptor por aquí. 

Ash: Buena idea. 

pikapi (lo encontré) 

Pikachu pulsó el interruptor. Al iluminarse la habitación, quedó al descubierto uno de los lugares a los que casi nadie tenía acceso. La oficina de Giovanni. 

James: Cielos. 

Jessie: La oficina del Jefe. 

Meowth: Jamás pensé que estaríamos tan cerca de este lugar. 

Ash: Que no Giovanni estaba muerto. 

James: Claro que si, no creo que haya sido capaz de sobrevivir la explosión. 

Jessie: Yo tampoco, aunque todo en esta vida es posible. 

Davis (D): Quién es Giovanni? 

Ash: Uno de los hombres más malvados que han existido en este mundo. El fue culpable de muchas cosas, incluyendo la aparición de MalonMeotismon en este mundo. 

Davis (D): Así que él fue el culpable, maldito. 

James: Olvídalo niño, Giovanni ya no existe más, ese es su castigo. 

Jessie: Creo que sería conveniente buscar pistas que nos ayuden a ver cuales son los planes de Butch y Cassidy. 

Ash: De acuerdo. 

Jessie: Ustedes dos también busquen. 

Meowth: Por mi esta bien. 

pikapi kapichu (O.K) 

Sin tiempo que perder comenzaron  a buscar indicios, fotos, documentos, cualquier cosa que les diera una idea de los planes de sus enemigos. También debían averiguar la ubicación de Misty Lo primordial para Ash era Misty sin lugar a dudas. 

Ash se acercó al escritorio de Giovanni con la esperanza de encontrar algo ahí. Al llegar, una fotografía llamó su atención, debido a que era una pintura de un pokemon que jamás había visto. -Increíble, jamás pensé ver a un pokemon como este, veré si Dexter puede decirme algo de él- Ash sacó su pokedex y lo dirigió hacia el cuadro. -Dexter "Suicune, pokemon legendario extinto hace más de 10 mil años, se cree que era uno de los guardianes más poderosos de la antiguedad"- Ash quedó impresionado por lo que escuchó de su pokedex, un pokemon legendario extinto hace mucho tiempo y sobre todo la parte que mencionaba su función de guardián, pero de qué, o a quienes protegía. Todo esto siguió dando vueltas en su cabeza, hasta que recordó el verdadero objetivo de su búsqueda. -Lo veré después- dijo Ash dándose la vuelta para buscar en el escritorio. En él casi no había nada que llamara su atención, sólo unas fotografías, unas hojas, un par de libros y una pluma. Pensó que no habría nada de utilidad en ellas, pero antes de abandonar su misión hizo caer una de las fotografías al suelo. : Ash se agachó para recogerla y ponerla en su lugar, su vista tomó un segundo para observar por unos instantes, quizás era alguien importante para Giovanni. La tomó y le dio un vistazo.. En ella observaba a Giovanni junto a una mujer muy preciosa, cabello rubio, ojos azules y además muy hermosos. Además había dos niñas con ellos, una con el color de pelo azul y la otra rosado. Ash pensó que conocía a una de esas personas del retrato, pero luego dedujo que esa fotografía fue tomada hace mucho tiempo, así que olvidó esa idea y regresó la foto a su lugar. Al igual, Jessie, James y Davis se dieron por vencidos, ya que no hallaron nada. 

James: Que mala suerte. 

Jessie: Si, pensé que encontraríamos algo. 

Davis (D): No se desanimen, ahora que estamos adentro podemos recorrer este lugar. 

Meowth: Pero hay que ser cautelosos. 

Ash: Lo sabemos muy bien Meowth. 

pika chupicha pika (entonces que esperamos) 

Ash: Salgamos de aquí. 

Jessie: Yo los guiaré, conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano. 

James: Recuerda que pudo haber cambiado, no te confíes. 

Jessie: Descuida, ahora vamos. 

Todos: si 

Teniendo mucho cuidado, Jessie abrió la puerta para asomar la cabeza. No había nadie en el corredor, sólo oscuridad y silencio -podemos irnos- dijo esta a los otros que la siguieron algo preocupados, menos Ash que estaba muy seguro. 

La oficina de Giovanni volvió a quedar en silencio, un silencio aterrador, aún más debido a la tormenta que se había desatado afuera. Entre las sombras del lugar, apareció una silueta con una sonrisa de satisfacción, lo cual era la única cosa que era visible de él. -Casi descubres mi secreto Ash Ketchum, pero no importa, muy pronto sabrás la verdad". De pronto y de la nada, la misteriosa silueta desapareció. Otra cosa misteriosa de la habitación fue un extraño brillo procedente de los estantes de la biblioteca de Giovanni, un resplandor muy brillante, casi cegador. Una cámara de seguridad ya no logró captar ni a la silueta ni al resplandor, pero si lo hizo con Ash y los demás. Esto fue muy grato para un par de individuos. 

-por fin ha llegado. 

-es hora. 

-en marcha. 

Por su parte, Misty dormía tranquilamente en su habitación que Butch y Cassidy le habían dado, y que Mondo había arreglado para que ella se sintiera bien. Mondo se encontraba de guardia en la puerta para velar que nadie le hiciera daño. ya que para él no existían los enemigos del Equipo Rocket, Misty era sólo una víctima de los planes malvados de sus superiores. 

Mondo: Se que pronto vendrán tus amigos Misty, aguanta un poco más por favor. 

****2 horas después**** 

James: Perfecto, ahora estamos perdidos. 

Jessie: Claro que no, sólo no sabemos en dónde estamos. 

Davis (D): Es la misma cosa. 

Ash: Parece que es una costumbre que me pierda con cualquiera. 

pikapi chuchuchapika pikacha pi (no es cierto Ash, con Tracey nunca te perdiste) 

Ash: Eso era distinto, íbamos sobre Lapras en un basto océano, era difícil perderse, cualquier destino era perfecto. 

pikapi chapi (no te enojes) 

Ash: olvídalo, oigan se alcanza a ver una luz al final de este pasillo 

Davis (D): Es cierto, apresurémonos. 

James: Vamos. 

Jessie: No me dejen atrás. 

Corrieron sin parar hasta llegar al final del pasillo. El lugar tan esperado se trataba de la arena del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, un lugar que no esperaban volver a ver. 

Ash: Así que esto ya no era el Gimnasio. 

Jessie: sigue siendo la forma de engañar a la policía. 

Ash: Que recuerdos guardo de este lugar. 

Davis (D): Buenos o malos. 

Ash: Ambos, aquí gané mi última medalla para ingresar a la Liga Pokemon, pero tuve que sufrir por culpa de Jessie y James. 

Jessie: eso es parte del pasado. 

James: Si Ash. 

Ash: Lo se, sólo que me trajo recuerdos, eso es todo. 

pikapi (gratos para mi). 

Meowth: Aunque no entiendo por qué este lugar está iluminado a esta hora, es sospechoso. 

Cayeron en la trampa. 

Ash: Me lo imaginaba. 

Butch y Cassidy saltaron desde lo alto de una plataforma para caer frente a nuestros amigos. 

Cassidy: Para hundir a los pueblos dentro de perdición. 

Butch: Para impedir sus planes de liberación. 

Cassidy: Para destruir tus ilusiones de amor. 

Butch: Para vencerlos más allá de su imaginación. 

Cassidy!!!!! 

Butch!!!!!! 

Cassidy: El Equipo Rocket llegando a la velocidad de la luz. 

Butch: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a sufrir. 

Gengaaa!!!! 

Ash: Rengar?? 

Cassidy: Nuestro mejor pokemon. 

Butch: Al parecer aquí hay un par de ratas. 

James: cierra la boca Butch, las únicas ratas aquí son ustedes. 

Butch: Silencio, ahora se convertirán en nuestros prisioneros. 

Ash: No cero que sea tan fácil. 

Cassidy: Claro que si. 

Ash: Pikachu, usa tu Impac-Trueno. 

Butch: Ya verás, Gengar hipnosis. 

gengar gengar!!!! 

chaaaaaa (Pikachu se durmió al instante) 

Davis (D): Maldita sea, deténganse. 

Genga (Gengar se interpuso entre Davis y sus amos) 

Ash: Es suficiente, dejen en paz a mis amigos. 

Cassidy: No te preocupes, tu serás el siguiente, Gengar usa tu hipnosis sobre todos 

genga!!!!! (gengar utiliza de nuevo su ataque) 

Jessie: Resistan. 

James: No lo lograre. 

Meowth: Jessie, James!!!! 

Ash: Debo mantenerme despierto, debo encontrar a Misty....... (Ash cayó rendido ante la hipnosis de Gengar, al igual que sus compañeros) 

Butch: los tenemos. 

Cassidy: Saquémoslos de aquí. 

Ash (en sueños): Misty, regresa. 

********************************* 

Arbitro: Meganium ya no puede continuar, Charizard es el ganador. 

Davis: Excelente trabajo Charizard. 

Cassey: Perdí nuevamente ante un Charizard. 

Davis: Debo resaltar que fue un gran trabajo de parte tuya. 

Cassey: Gracias señor. 

Davis: Suerte para la próxima vez. 

Cassey: La tendré, hasta pronto. 

Narrador: Ya tenemos a tres entrenadores que lucharán en las semifinales, después de Josh Davis y Gary Oak, ahora Davis Ketchum se une a ellos. Está pendiente la batalla entre Liza y Ash Ketchum, pero el participante Ash está ausente, probablemente Liza sea la ganadora. 

Arbitro: Me temo que Ash perderá por faltar al duelo. 

Liza: Nada de eso, yo me rindo. 

Arbitro: Pero como es posible, si él no está tu eres la ganadora. 

Liza: Pero yo deseo que Ash siga adelante, por favor. 

Liza ve con una mirada muy conmovedora al árbitro, quien no tuvo otra alternativa que cumplir el deseo de Liza, no podía decepcionar a una dama. 

Arbitro: Ash Ketchum es el ganador del duelo por deseos de la entrenadora Liza. 

Todos los espectadores estaban impresionados por lo que habían escuchado, alguien había entregado la victoria a un entrenador que ni siquiera llegó al combate. Pero luego sólo pudieron aplaudir esta acción, ya que comprendieron que algo importante le había sucedido a Ash. 

Bruck;: Liza cumplió con su promesa. 

Tracey: Ahora esperemos que Ash cumpla con la suya, porque no creo que Gary lo deje ganar. 

Tai: No te preocupes, ellos regresarán a salvo, ya lo verás. 

Bruck: Eso espero. 

Liza: Bueno mi Ash, todo depende de ti, suerte amigo. 

****************************** 

Ash: En dónde estamos, que pasó? 

-Estás bien Ash, no te preocupes, ya estás conmigo. 

Ash: Misty, eres tú? 

Misty: Por supuesto. 

Ash: Debo estar soñando 

Misty: Esto es real Ash. 

Ash reaccionó después de oír esto, levantó su vista para observar el rostro de Misty, el cual estaba lleno de lágrimas, lágrimas de tristeza. Ash la abrazó sin pensarlo un instante, por fin estaba con la persona que amaba, su corazón estaba lleno de felicidad por ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo de odio ya que el sufrimiento de Misty era causa de sus enemigos. Esta aceptó el abrazo sin negarse, necesitaba sentir el calor y el amor de su amado, el amor que sólo Ash podía darle. 

Ash: Te extrañé tanto. 

Misty: Yo también Ash. 

Ash: Te han echo daño, dímelo. 

Misty: No Ash, ellos no han sido malos conmigo, al contrario, han sido buenos, pero ni su bondad impidió mi tristeza. 

Ash: Es increíble que ellos no te hayan lastimado. 

Misty: En realidad hubo un Rocket que cuido que Butch y Cassidy me hicieran daño. Su nombre es Mondo. 

Ash: Mondo??? 

James: Ese chico. 

Jessie: Tenía que ser él. 

Meowth: Pues si, es el Rocket con el corazón más puro e inocente que hay. En realidad no deseaba unirse a nosotros, pero fue obligado. 

Ash: por quién?? 

Jessie: Giovanni, el fue el culpable. Asesinó a sus padres para luego convencerlo de que debía unirse a nosotros para vengar su muerte, ya que Mondo pensaba que había sido alguien más. 

James: Si, pero cuando descubrió la verdad fue demasiado tarde, tuvo que ser leal al Equipo Rocket si deseaba seguir viviendo. 

Ash: Maldito Giovanni, una vida más que arruinó. 

Misty: Ahora se por qué este chico siempre andaba con la mirada perdida. 

Jessie: Así es él. 

Ash: por cierto, cuanto tiempo llevamos en este lugar?? 

Misty: Mucho tiempo, ayer por la noche los trajo Butch con la ayuda de 2 rockets y por lo que se logra apreciar este día también ya se va a terminar. 

Ash: Hay que ver la forma de salir de aquí. 

Jessie: Es imposible, este sitio es muy bien vigilado. 

James: Además el Gengar de esos dos es muy poderoso, si nos toca enfrentarlo de nuevo, seguramente perderíamos. 

Ash: tienes razón. 

Davis (D): Debemos esperar una oportunidad. 

Ash: Aunque quizás no llegue. 

Misty: Oye Ash, esa no es la actitud de la persona que me enamoré. 

Silencio total. 

Ash: Todo ha cambiado, me siento muy inseguro. 

Misty: No permitiré que hables así de ti. 

Ash: Lo siento- Ash se deja caer sobre el regazo de Misty y comienza a llorar. 

Misty (acariciando su cabeza) Ya todo estará bien, por lo menos ya estamos juntos, eso es lo que en realidad importa. 

Ash: Gracias Misty- Ash le da un tierno beso a Misty en la boca. Este se extendió hasta que sintieron que eran observados fijamente por todos los presentes. 

Davis (D): Me alegro por los dos. 

pika pika pi (en hora buena) 

Meowth: Por lo menos salió algo bueno de todo esto. 

Jessie: Alguien se acerca. 

James: Quién es el que viene ahí. 

Jessie: Ahí viene. 

La puerta empezó a abrirse, todos pensaron lo peor, pero para su suerte era alguien de más confianza.. Mondo llevaba una charola con comida para Misty, y también para sus nuevos invitados. 

Mondo: Hola, les traigo algo de comer. 

Jessie: Mondo 

Mondo: Dime Jessie. 

Jessie: ayúdanos a salir de aquí. 

Mondo: No puedo, ellos me harían daño. 

James: Pero si siguen con sus planes quizás te hagan daño.- James se paró para sujetar del cuello a Mondo. 

Misty (enojada): Suéltalo, déjalo en paz. 

Ash: Apoyo a Misty, él ha sido amable con ella, merece ser tratado con el mismo respeto. 

Jessie: Cálmate James, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con los mocosos. 

James: Lo siento mondo. 

Mondo: Olvídalo James. 

pikapi chapi (que bueno). 

Ash: en serio Mondo, ayúdanos, nosotros te protegeremos. 

Mondo: No lo se. 

Misty: Por favor Mondo, Ash siempre ha cumplido con sus promesas. 

Mondo: mmmmm, esta bien, pero sólo porque tu me lo has pedido. 

Misty: Gracias Mondo. 

Mondo: Esperen un momento. 

Ash: Qué sucede? 

Mondo: Deben salir de aquí inmediatamente. 

Ash: Por qué, qué es lo que sucede? 

Mondo: Por esto. 

Mondo levantó de golpe la cacerola que cubría el contenido de la cacerola. Ante la mirada de asombro y de miedo de los presentes, sus ojos prestaron atención aquel objeto, aquel reloj que manejaba su destino. 

Misty: Por qué lo haces Mondo? 

Mondo: Fui obligado, ahora salgan por favor, corran. 

Misty: Ni de broma te dejaremos aquí. 

Mondo: Vete Misty, que no entiendes si te quedas morirás. 

Misty: No puedo dejar que te quedes. 

Mondo: Este fue mi destino, no puedo escapar de él. 

Ash: Hazle caso Misty, no hagas que su sacrificio sea en vano. 

Misty: Entonces ven con nosotros. 

Mondo: No puedo , después de activarla, detonará dentro de 3 minutos o si yo llego a separarme de ella. 

James: Vámonos. 

Jessie: Debemos encontrar la manera de ayudarlo, es nuestro amigo. 

Meowth: Es cierto, no podemos ser igual de ruines que ellos. 

Mondo comenzó a desesperarse, sabía que si ellos no se iban pronto, todos morirían. Así que no tuvo otra alternativa, sacó una pequeña arma de su bolsillo anoche y apuntó a Ash con ella. 

Mondo; Váyanse en este instante. 

Misty: Esta bien, nos iremos. 

Ash: Gracias por tu ayuda. 

Jessie: Apresúrense, sólo quedan 20 segundos. 

Mondo: Corran!!!! 

Ash: Ven Misty (la toma del brazo) 

Misty: Adiós Mondo, gracias por todo. 

Mondo cerró la puerta de la habitación, para tratar de que la bomba no destruyera por completo el edificio 

Mondo (pensando): Estaré junto a ti Amanda, espérame" 

Davis (D): 15, 14, 13, 12... 

James: 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6... 

Meowth: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... 

Misty: Mondo!!!! 

Ash: cero. 

Una fuerte explosión estremeció todo el lugar, produciendo explosiones e incendios en cadena, que iniciaron la destrucción del mismo. El humo se extendía rápidamente por los pasillos, haciendo imposible la visión y el paso de Ash y los otros. Misty por su parte, estaba destrozada, el chico que había sido amable con ella, tan bueno, tan atento, ahora estaba muerto. 

Misty: por qué?? 

"te sientes bien" 

Misty: Es injusto. 

"no tengas miedo, todo estará muy bien" 

Misty (llorando): por qué 

Ash: Sigamos adelante, gracias Mondo, gracias por todo. 

Davis(D): Debemos salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. 

pikapi (es cierto) 

Misty: no quiero. 

Ash: Tienes que venir conmigo. 

Ash tomó a Misty entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr, era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se desplomara. Entre tanto, Jessie y James se quedaron pensativos el Equipo Rocket se quedó parado por unos instantes sin decir nada, parecía que iban a continuar, hasta que Meowth habló. 

Meowth: Debemos hacerlo. 

Jessie/James: Si. 

James: Escuchen. 

Jessie: Huyan. 

James: Nosotros nos encargaremos de Butch y Cassidy. 

Ash: No digan tonterías, este lugar va a explotar. 

Jessie: Escúchame, ustedes siempre nos ayudaron cuando los necesitamos, ahora déjennos devolverles el favor. 

Ash: De acuerdo, pero prometan que saldrán de aquí. 

Jessie/James: Lo prometemos. 

Ash: Vamos Misty. 

Ash, con ayuda de Davis, coloca a Misty sobre la espalda de Ash para poder emprender la marcha. 

Ash: Los esperaremos afuera, apresúrense. 

James: Ya vete mocoso. 

Ash, Misty y Davis se van. 

Meowth: Ustedes dos saben muy bien que no hay escapatoria si no es ahora. 

Jessie (huyéndole un ojo): Nosotros si, pero ellos no, además tenemos cuentas pendientes con ese par de engreídos. 

James: en marcha. 

El fuego se expandía rápidamente, el calor era cada vez más insoportable, pero nada de esto detenía a Jessie y James, quienes querían terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Meowth los siguió ya que eran un equipo y lo serían hasta el final. Lograron llegar a la oficina de Giovanni, pensando que ellos estarían ahí, pero se equivocaron. 

James: No están aquí. 

Jessie: demonios. 

Meowth: Ya que estamos aquí, busquemos algo que sirva para inculpar a esos dos. 

Jessie: Buena idea. 

Papeles, libros, cajas, pero nada más. En un instante la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. 

James: Maldición, ahora si estamos perdidos. 

Jessie: Que este sea nuestro castigo por todo lo malo que hemos hecho. 

Meowth: No lo creo. 

James: espera un momento, creo que encontré algo. 

Meowth: Qué es? 

James: Un libro, pero..... 

Davis (D): Ash, mira!!! 

Ash: qué pasa? 

En el instante en el que Ash voltea a ver, el cuartel del Equipo Rocket, que ya se encontraba en llamas, explotó formando una enorme esfera de fuego, provocando una columna de humo inmensa. Miles de pedazos salieron despedidos del lugar. El impacto hizo que Ash, Davis y Misty cayeran al suelo. 

Davis (D): Todo desapareció. 

Ash: Equipo Rocket!!!!! 

Davis(D): Maldición, se sacrificaron para salvarnos. 

Ash: Jessie, James, Meowth gracias. 

Davis (D): Lo siento Ash. 

Ash: No te preocupes, estaré bien. 

Davis (D): En marcha, tenemos mucho camino que recorrer. 

Ash: Es verdad, vamos Misty. 

Misty (casi dormida): Si 

Ash, llevando a Misty sobre su espalda, y Davis (D) empezaron el largo camino hacía la meseta Rocks, debían darse prisa ya que estaban muy lejos. Caminaron toda la noche sin parar, el amanecer fue como un rayo deslumbrante que hizo sentir a Misty un calor relajante, pero al mismo tiempo la despertó. 

Misty: Ash.... 

Ash: Misty, desperate. 

Misty: en donde estamos? 

Davis (D): vamos camino a la meseta Rocks, aunque no se si llegaremos. 

Ash: No importa. 

Misty al ver que ella era la razón por la cual su viaje era lento decidió hablar con ellos para que Ash lograra cumplir con su compromiso. 

Misty: No hagas esto Ash, perderás por no llegar a tiempo. 

Ash: No digas esa cosas Misty, tu eres lo más importante para mi, no me importa perder un duelo pokemon, pero si llegara a perderte jamás me lo perdonaría. 

Misty: Gracias Ash. (Misty entra en un profundo sueño). 

Davis (D): Vamos Ash, aún hay tiempo, podemos llegar. 

Ash: Lo se. 

pika pi (lo lograremos). 

¿logrará Ash llegar a tiempo a su duelo con Gary? o sólo quedará como recuerdo su participación en la Liga Jotho, y el Equipo Rocket ¿desapareció para siempre? 

Continuará.......


	8. Capitulo 08

La Victoria Final

Capítulo 8

  Chica1: Excelente.

Chica2: Es una de las mejores batallas pokemon que he visto en mi vida. 

Chica1: Y que me dices de los entrenadores, los dos son muy guapos.

Chica2: Lástima que uno de ellos ya esté casado.

Chica1: Pero dicen que tiene un hijo.

Chica2: Cierto, el también es muy lindo.

Chica1: Tendrá novia? 

Chica2: No lo se. 

Ash, quien corría a toda prisa. Oyó la conversación que estas dos chicas llevaban. Al oírla, se detuvo en seco y regresó a preguntarles sobre quienes estaban hablando, quería ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Ash: Disculpa.

Chica1: Dime.

Ash: Ustedes estaban hablando del duelo pokemon entre Davis y Josh?

Chica2: Claro, nosotras habíamos llegado a ver la primera semifinal, pero por alguna razón, uno de los entrenadores no se presentó y la pelea no se llevó a cabo. Después comenzó la batalla entre esos dos entrenadores sobre los que preguntas.

Ash: Ya veo, gracias.

Chica1: De nada. 

Chica2: Oye chico, de casualidad tú eres ese entrenador?

Ash: Pues si. 

Ambas chicas observaron como Ash tenía a Misty sobre su espalda, así que solo hicieron un pequeño comentario una a la otra.

Chica2: Lástima, si tienen.

Ash: qué?

Chica1: No es nada, te deseamos suerte.

Chica2: Adiós.

Ash: Hasta luego.

Davis: (D): Ash!! Ash!!! Ash!!!!

Ash: Perdóname, me distraje un poco.

Davis (D): para qué te detienes, recuerda que debemos llegar a tu duelo.

Ash: Eso ya no importa.

Davis /(D): pero que estás diciendo?

Ash: Me enteré de que mi padre y Josh están combatiendo.

Davis (D): Y???

Ash: Significa que mi pelea con Gary ya pasó y seguramente él ganó por abandono.

Davis (D): Comprendo.

Ash: Pero no importa, lo importante es llevar a Misty a su habitación para que e recupere. 

Davis (D): Si tú lo dices. Espera, ve tu solo, te alcanzaré en unos minutos.

Ash: Esta bien Davis, ven Pikachu.

pika!! (vamos).

Ash y Pikachu siguieron su marcha, entre tanto Davis se dirigió al estadio en donde se estaba llevando a cabo el duelo. Entró al estadio, sin saber exactamente hacía donde debía dirigirse, luego recordó la última vez que estuvo ahí. Su mente se aclaró un poco y por fin logró llegar a las graderías. Y en efecto, la batalla entre Josh y en padre de Ash ya había comenzado, por lo que alcanzó a ver Davis, a ambos sólo les quedaba un pokemon. No le dio mucha importancia a este detalle y comenzó a buscar a Tai, a Bruck, a T.K. o a cualquiera de sus amigos que pudieran ayudarle, hasta que por fin vio a Tracey y corrió hacía donde este se encontraba. 

Davis (D): Tracey!!!!

Tracey: Davis??

Davis (D): Que bueno que te encuentro.

Tracey: Dónde esta Ash? tuvieron éxito?

Davis (D): Claro que lo tuvimos, logramos salir con vida de ese horrible lugar, aunque Misty lo pasó muy mal. En este momento Ash está con ella en su habitación para cuidarla.

Tracey: Y el combate??

Davis (D): Eso era lo que yo venía a averiguar, Ash cree que lo perdió por no haber llegado a tiempo.

Tracey: Claro que no, el combate fue cambiado para después de este.

Davis (D): En serio.

Tracey: Por supuesto que si. 

Davis (D): Entonces hay que avisarle a Ash.

Tracey: De acuerdo, vamos. 

Davis (D9: Y los demás?

Tracey: No importa, están del otro lado animando a nuestros amigos.

Davis (D): Esta bien, apresúrate. 

Mientras Tracey y Davis (D) se dirigen a llamar a Ash, la pelea entre Josh y Davis transcurre y llega a su momento definitivo.

Narrador: Sin duda alguna esta ha sido un extraordinario duelo pokemon, hemos visto maravillosos ataques y pokemons que dieron lo máximo de ellos. Ahora veremos quien tendrá el derecho de acceder a la final por el campeonato, Davis o Josh? 

Arbitro: Elijan a su pokemon final y que empiece la batalla.

Davis: Mi última esperanza, ve Pidgeot.

Josh: Confiaré en ti amigo, yo te elijo Scyther.

pidgeotto pidgeotto

scyte scyte.

Davis: Pidgeot, ataque rápido.

Josh: Scyther, danza de espadas.

Pidgeot tomo gran velocidad y se dirigió directamente hacía Scyther, quien comenzó a girar sobre su propio cuerpo, levantando una especie de barrera entre él y su exterior; esto lo protegió del ataque de Pidgeot, quien al igual que Davis quedó sorprendido ante esto, ya que la danza de espadas no es eficaz contra eso. En fon Scyther los comenzó a asombrar. 

Josh: Bien hecho Scyther.

Davis: Al parecer esto no será tan sencillo.

Josh: Tu turno de contraatacar amigo, usa tus golpes furia. 

scyte!!! (de inmediato).

Davis: Agilidad. (con esto no podrá alcanzar a Pidgeot).

Josh (pensando) "ya lo veremos".

Davis: pero que...

La agilidad de Pidgeot fue inútil, ya que Scyther era demasiado veloz y, aunque fuera imposible, podía saltar muy alto, casi como si pudiera volar. Al estar a la altura de Pidgeot, Scyhter aplicó sus golpeas furia uno tras otro, Pidgeot no era capaz de evitarlos, ya que no podía escapar de ellos. Después de haber recibido más de 10 golpes, Pidgeot cayó al suelo, mientras que Scyther descendió lentamente. 

pidgggeeoott..

Davis: Maldición. 

Josh: Mi Scyther no es lo que parece. 

Davis: Tendré que acoplarme a tu estrategia. 

Josh: Trata de acabarlo con tu cuchillada. 

scyte cythe 

pidgeotto!!!!1

El pobre Pidgeot fue herido severamente por el ataque cuchillada. 

Josh: por qué no haces nada al respecto, acaso piensas darte por vencido?

Davis: Eso jamás, Pidgeot, movimiento espejo.

Josh: movimiento espejo? oh no.

Scyther quedó confundido ante esta òrden, pero cuando reaccionó ya era tarde, Pidgeot se había despegado de él, sus alas se convirtieron en verdaderas cuchillas y le devolvieron el ataque al doble de òrder. Scyther logro detener una de las cuchillas, pero Pidgeot lo alcanzó con su otra ala, haciendo que Scyther se retorciera del dolor. 

Davis: Pidgeot aléjate y acábalo con tu hiper rayo. 

Josh: Scyther, cuchillas de metal. 

scyte!!!

Scyther se abalanzó sobre Pidgeot, quien lo alejó de él con su golpe de alas. estos pequeños segundos ganados fueron suficientes para que Pidgeot reuniera toda la energía necesaria del hiper rayo, al estar listo, liberó de su ser todo ese poder. Scyther ya se encontraba cansado para evitar el ataque, lo único que consideró adecuado fue cerrar sus ojos y esperar lo que viniera. Dicho y hecho, el hiper rayo lo impactó directamente, creando una enorme explosión. Al disminuir la nube de polvo, el encuentro había terminado, Scyther estaba vencido y Pidgeto volaba alrededor en señal de triunfo. 

Arbitro: Scyther no puede continuar, Pidgeot es el ganador. 

Josh: Regresa Scyther, estoy orgulloso de ti, aceptaste tu derrota con honor.

Davis: Lo hiciste muy bien Josh.

Josh: Lo mismo digo señor.

Narrador: Ya tenemos a nuestro primer finalista, dentro de unos momentos comenzará la segunda semifinal entre Ash Ketchum y Gay Oak

Davis (pensando) "Ash, en dónde estás?"

***************************

     Ash: Por favor Misty, despierta. 

pikapi pika (cálmate, ya la hará). 

Ash: Lo se amigo, pero no puedo ver que ella no reaccione. 

pikapi (bueno). 

Ash: Perdóname Misty, todo esto es mi culpa, no debí dejar que ellos te involucraran, aunque debo estar feliz de que aún estés con vida, si no hubiese sido por Mondo, Jessie y James tu no estarías conmigo. Los extrañaré gracias en donde quiera que estén. 

pikachaaaaa (yo también los extrañaré). 

En ese momento se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta. 

Ash: Adelante, está abierto. 

Tracey: Ash, qué haces aquí? 

Ash: Cuido de Misty que no lo ves. 

Tracey: Si lo veo, pero a la que me refiero es que deberías estar en 10 minutos en tu duelo con Gary. 

Ash: De qué hablas, Gary lo ganó porque yo no llegué a tiempo. 

Tracey: No seas tonto Ash, si te digo esto es porque tu duelo fue cambiado después del de tu padre. 

Ash: O sea que aún puedo ganar? 

Davis (D): Así es. 

Ash: Aunque no puedo dejar sola a Misty. 

Tracey: Descuida, yo me quedaré con ella, vete o sino en serio vas a perder. 

Ash: Gracias amigo, acompáñame Davis. 

Davis (D): Bueno. 

Ash: Adiós Misty, te prometo que ganaré- Ash se inclina y le da un pequeño beso en la frente a Misty. Tracey observa esto algo sorprendido, mientras que Davis ya se encontraba en la puerta listo para irse. 

Davis (D): Vamos Ash. 

Ash: Cuídala bien, hasta pronto Tracey. 

Tracey: Adiós. 

Davis (D): Démonos prisa. 

Ash (pensando) "Misty no quiero dejarte pero debo aprovechar esto, lo haré por ti". 

Los dos amigos corrieron lo más rápido que sus cuerpos se los permitían, por momentos parecía que no llegarían al estadio, pero no perdieron su ánimo y siguieron corriendo; el estadio comenzó a divisarse, hasta que por fin se encontraban en la entrada. 

Davis (D): Lo hicimos. 

Ash. Si aunque queda muy poco, sígueme. 

Davis (D): lo que tu digas. 

Ash y Davis siguieron corriendo por los pasillos hasta encontrarse en el campo de batalla en donde estaban su padre y Josh rodeados por varios reporteros que deseaban una fotografía o entrevista, cualquier cosa. Ash no le dio mucha importancia, ya que él buscaba a Gary, su rival. En ese instante el árbitro de la Liga con Gary Oak aparecieron frente a Ash y Davis. 

Gary: Al fin te dejas aparecer. 

Ash: Gary!!! 

Gary: Y quién más podía ser. 

Arbitro: Debemos iniciar el combate. 

Ash: Cuándo quieran. 

Davis (D): Sólo tengo una pregunta, por qué cambiaron el duelo? 

Gary: Fue sugerencia mía. 

Ash: Tuya? 

Gary: Mi orgullo no me permite ganar de esa forma tan baja, además me debes una revancha 

Ash: Te aseguro que la tendrás. 

Gary: Eso espero. 

Arbitro: Ya que están de acuerdo, que les parece se iniciamos. 

Ash/Gary: Si. 

Davis (D): Iré a buscar a los demás, te estaremos apoyando. 

Ash: Gracias Davis. 

Ash se va a buscar a sus amigos, dejando a Ash listo para su duelo. 

Gary: Prepárate porque hoy perderás. 

Ash: Tú serás el perdedor. 

El árbitro hizo algunas señas a una oficiales Jenny para que sacaran del campo a los reporteros, éstas hicieron caso y actuaron de inmediato. Al ver esto Davis y Josh también captaron el mensaje y abandonaron el lugar. Los dos se pusieron muy contentos ya que significaba que Ash se encontraba ahí dispuesto a pelear. Juntos se dirigieron a un costado del campo para observar muy bien la pelea. Sin otra cosa más que hacer, el anunciador presentó a los dos combatientes. 

Prof. Oak: Al fin se apareció Ash. 

Sra. Ketchum: MI hijo está bien. 

Shingo: Me pregunto si él y Davis habrán tenido éxito? 

Davis (D): Oro más que lo pregunta. 

Todos: Davis!!!! 

Davis (D): Claro. 

Tai: Y Misty. 

Davis (D): Tracey la está cuidando en este momento fue difícil salir del cuartel de esos villanos. 

Sra. Ketchum: NO les pasó nada malo verdad. 

Davis (D): No señora sólo estamos un poco aturdidos; aunque Ash estaba un poco desanimado. 

Prof. Oak: Y eso por qué. 

Davis (D): Lo que sucedió fue que..... 

FLASHBACK 

Jessie: Huyan. 

James: Nosotros nos encargaremos de Butch y Cassidy. 

Ash: No digan tonterías, este lugar va a explotar. 

Jessie: Escúchame, ustedes siempre nos ayudaron cuando los necesitamos, ahora déjennos devolverles el favor. 

Ash: De acuerdo, pero prometan que saldrán de aquí. 

Jessie/James: Lo prometemos. 

Ash: Vamos Misty. 

Ash, con ayuda de Davis, coloca a Misty sobre la espalda de Ash para poder emprender la marcha. 

Ash: Los esperaremos afuera, apresúrense. 

James: Ya vete mocoso. 

Ash, Misty y Davis se van. 

* 

* 

* 

Davis (D): Ash, mira!!! 

Ash: qué pasa? 

En el instante en el que Ash voltea a ver, el cuartel del Equipo Rocket, que ya se encontraba en llamas, explotó formando una enorme esfera de fuego, provocando una columna de humo inmensa. Miles de pedazos salieron despedidos del lugar. El impacto hizo que Ash, Davis y Misty cayeran al suelo. 

Davis (D): Todo desapareció. 

Ash: Equipo Rocket!!!!! 

FIN DE FLASHBACK 

Bruck: No puedo creerlo. 

Davis (D): Esa es la verdad. 

Bruck: Pero ni ellos merecían algo tan cruel como la muerte. 

Davis (D): Gracias a ellos aún estamos vivos. 

Prof. Oak: Es una verdadera tragedia. 

Davis (D): Al parecer afectó un poco a Ash. 

Tai: esperemos que te equivoques Davis, de lo contrario Ash no se concentrará. 

Arbitro: Ahora que ya estamos listo podemos comenzar, cada uno puede usar 6 pokemon, no hay límite de tiempo. 

Gary: Hoy será el día de mi más grande victoria. 

Ash: Eso jamás. 

Gary: Ya lo veremos, ve Venasour. 

sour!!! sour!!! 

Ash: A si, ve Heracross. 

"No descansaremos hasta acabar con tu vida" 

"Además tus seres queridos también sufrirán" 

"Jamás te librarás de nosotros" 

Tracey: Misty.... 

Misty: Tracey. 

Tracey: Te sientes mejor?? 

Misty: un poco mejor, gracias por preguntar, por cierto, en dónde estamos. 

Tracey: En tu habitación, Ash y Davis te trajeron. 

Misty: en dónde está Ash. 

Tracey: fue a su combate con Gary. 

Misty: Tengo que ir a animarlo. 

Tracey: No puedes aún estás muy débil. 

Misty: No importa, debo ir. 

Tracey observó en el rostro de Misty la decisión que había tomado, además de su actitud.  Esto lo llevó a preguntarle algo. 

Tracey: Se lo has dicho no es cierto Misty? 

Misty: Decir qué Tracey? 

Tracey: Que si les has dicho a Ash que lo amas. 

Misty se sonrojó a oír esto, pero en esa ocasión para sorpresa de Tracey, Misty no reaccionó de la misma forma. 

Misty: Es cierto, pude confesarle a Ash lo que siento por él. 

Tracey: Supongo Ash también lo hizo. 

Misty: claro que si, eso fue lo que hizo que me sintiera más feliz de lo que ya era con tener este sentimiento por él 

Tracey: Me alegro por los dos, pero aún así no puedo dejarte ir. 

Misty: Por favor, debes hacerlo, es que tengo un mal presentimiento. 

Tracey: De qué se trata? 

Misty: No lo tengo muy claro pero creo que Ash corre peligro. 

Tracey: Mmmmmmm, me has convencido, pero prométeme que te cuidarás mucho. 

Misty: Lo haré. 

Tracey: Mejor te acompaño. 

Misty: Gracias. 

******De regreso al Estadio******* 

Ash: Ataque de cuerno. 

Gary: Látigos Cepha 

Ash: Vuela Heracross 

Gary: No tan de prisa. 

Venasour sujetó a Heracross con sus látigos cepha, impidiendo que este pudiera moverse o atacar. 

Gary: Bien hecho, ahora utiliza tu rayo solar. 

Ash: Trata de escapar. 

heracrooooooo!!!!! 

Los intentos de Heracross fueron en vano, Venasour lo tenía bien sujeto. Al parecer no había otra alternativa que aceptar la derrota; Venasour estaba listo para soltar su rayo, cuando de repente, un extraño rayo negro se estrelló junto a ellos, dejando fuera de combate a Venasour y Heracross, haciendo que el rayo solar saliera con dirección al cielo. 

Gary: Qué está pasando aquí? 

Ash: Demonios, 

Al dispersarse el humo, tres figuras aparecieron en medio del campo, una de ellas era un Gengar, las otras 2 estaban cubiertas por gabardinas y sombreros, haciendo imposible saber quienes eran. 

??? ja ja ja 

-A esto le llaman un duelo pokemon. 

*No nos hagan reír. 

-Prepárate mocoso, tu hora ha llegado. 

Los dos individuos se liberan de sus gabardinas, dejando al descubierto sus identidades. 

Cassidy: Creíste que no habrían más problemas 

Butch: Pues este será nuestro último lema 

Cassidy: Para infectar tu vida con la devastación. 

Butch: Para acabar con todas tus ilusiones de ser el campeón. 

Cassidy: Para destrozar tus sentimientos de la verdad y el amor. 

Butch: Para cobrar nuestra venganza más allá de tu imaginación. 

Cassidy!!! 

Butch!!! 

Cassidy: El Equipo Rocket se encargará de ti a la velocidad de la luz. 

Butch: Ríndete ahora o prepárate a morir Ash Ketchum. 

Gengar!!! 

Ash: Ustedes!!!! pensé que habían muerto. 

Cassidy: En tus sueños. 

Butch: Hemos venido a terminar lo que empezamos en Ciudad Verde. 

Ash (enfurecido): Por su culpa Jessie y James están muertos. 

Cassidy;: Ese par de inútiles. 

Ash: Ellos jamás fueron inútiles, siempre estuvieron ahí, nunca me defraudaron y a diferencia de ustedes, ellos si tenían buen corazón. 

Butch: Te dieron un poco más de vida, porque ahora morirás. 

Gary: qué sucede Ash? quiénes son ellos? 

Ash: Un dolor de cabeza que terminará el día de hoy. 

Gary: Ahora que recuerdo, el Equipo Rocket me debe algo, déjame ayudarte. 

Ash: Te debo una. 

Gary: Digamos que este es un favor mutuo. 

Cassidy: Creen que sus patéticos pokemon podrán vencernos. 

Ash: Tengan la certeza de que esta será su última batalla, me las pagarán por todo lo que me han hecho a lo largo de mi vida. 

Butch: Intèntalo. 

Ash: Listo Gary. 

Gary: Cuando quieras Ash. 

Ash: Noctowl, Tauros yo los elijo. 

Gary: Hetmonlee, Nidoqueen vayan. 

Cassidy: Cuatro contra uno, veamos si pueden ganar. Ataca Gengar, rayo confuso. 

gengaaa!!!! 

El ataque logró confundir a Tauros y Hetmonlee, quienes comenzaron a pelear entre si. 

Gary: Deténganse, ustedes no son enemigos. 

Ash: Noctowl, utiliza tu hipnosis. 

noct (enseguida). 

El pokemon de Ash usó su hipnosis en Tauros y Hetmonlee, quedando dormidos al instante, era mejor que estuvieran así a pelear entre ellos. 

Butch: Lo ven, ya perdieron a dos de sus pokemon, es cuestión de tiempo para que pierdan algo más que a sus queridos amigos. 

Gary: Ya basta, ustedes pagarán por sus crímenes en la cárcel. Nidoqueen rayo de hielo. 

Butch: Gengar tinieblas. 

Gengar y Nidoqueen obedecieron a sus entrenadores y lanzaron sus ataques, pero las tinieblas fueron más poderosas que el rayo de hielo, dejando a Nidoqueen fuera de combate, casi inconsciente. 

Gary: Nedoqueen no. 

Ash: Gengar es demasiado fuerte, me pregunto si habrá alcanzado su máximo nivel. Todo está en tus manos Noctowl. 

Gary: Espera Ash, yo quiero otra oportunidad. 

Ash: Esta bien, has tu mejor esfuerzo. 

Gary: Seguro. 

Cassidy: De nuevo quieres perder. 

Gary: Eso no sucederá esta vez, Arcanine ve. 

Cassidy: Confusión. 

Gary: Lanzallamas. 

Bucch: Debemos bajar y ayudarles. 

Davis (D): Detente Bruck, esto es algo que Ash tiene que hacer solo, por favor. 

Bruck: Pero... oigan, que no es Misty la que está allá abajo. 

Davis (D): Si es ella, y Tracey también. 

Prof. Oak: Qué no habías dicho que estaba en su habitación. 

Davis (D): Pues ya no lo está. 

Tai: Al parecer ya se siente mejor. 

Izzy: O tuvo un mal presentimiento. 

Tai: A que te refieres. 

Izzy: recuerda que cuando el amor que existe entre dos personas es tan puro, siempre pueden sentir lo que al otro pueda sucederle. Eso fue lo que pasó con Kari y Ash. 

Tai: Es cierto. 

T.K: Esperemos que no pase nada malo, sería devastador para Ash. 

Sora: El tiempo lo dirá. 

Mimi: Animo Ash, confiamos en ti. 

Misty: Oh no. 

Tracey: Butch y Cassidy!!!! 

Misty: Creí que no los volveríamos a ver. 

Tracey: Que quieres decir? 

Misty: Es algo muy triste, pero te lo contaré más tarde en este momento tenemos que ayudar a Ash. 

Tracey: Te sigo. 

Butch se percató de la presencia de Misty en el estadio, así que decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad. Gary y Cassidy seguían luchando, Arcanine había sido vencido y en su lugar Gary elijo a Nidoking. 

Cassidy: Te rindes. 

Gary: Jamás. 

Ash: esta vez lucharemos juntos. 

Gary: Nidoking, embestida. 

Ash: Noctowl, usa tu vista 

Cassidy: Esquívalos. 

Gengar logró evitar la envestida de Nidoking pero no la visión de Noctowl dio resultado, los ataques físicos ya eran efectivos. Ash y Gary estaban muy enfrascados en la batalla, pero un grito llamó su atención. 

Misty: Suèltame. 

Butch: eso jambs. 

Ash: Misty?? 

Misty: Ash ayúdame 

Ash (recordando) "es lo mismo que sucedió con Kari, no puedo permitirlo, no puedo perder a Misty también" 

Ash: Quita tus asquerosas manos de encima. 

Ash corrió sin pensarlo para poder ayudar a Misty, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que este sujetaba a Misty con un brazo y con su otra mano tenía un arma la cual apuntaba a la cabeza de ésta. 

Butch: No des un paso más, o tu amiga lo pagará. 

Ash: Como puedes ser tan cobarde, el problema es conmigo, no con Misty. 

Butch: Yo se cuanto te importa ella, así que es una estupenda forma de atraparte a ti. 

Cassidy: Basta de tanta palabrería, Butch debemos irnos. 

Gary: No te olvides de mí. 

Cassidy: Qué 

Gary: Nidoking, Noctowl, envestida, confusión. 

Cassidy: Escúchame bien, hagamos un trato, si logras vencer a Gengar, dejaremos ir a tu amiga. 

Ash: Y si pierde? 

Cassidy: Los dos compartirán el mismo destino. 

Misty: No los escuches sabes bien que ellos nunca dicen la verdad. 

Ash: Acepto. 

Cassidy: Chico listo 

Ash: Ve Charizard. 

charrrr!!!!! 

Cassidy: Tinieblas. 

Ash: Vuela y esquívalo, luego da tu mejor ataque de alas. 

Butch: No te pases de lista o lo lamentarás. 

Misty: Ten cuidado Ash. 

Charizard fue alcanzado por las tinieblas, aunque no le impidió usar su ataque de alas, el cual debilitó un poco a Gengar. 

Ash: Buen trabajo. 

Cassidy: No presumas. 

Ash: Termina con tu furia dragón. 

chaaaaaaaaarrr!!! (Su flama comienza a encandecerse) 

Gengar esperó a que la furia de Charizard llegara a su máximo, ya que tenía un plan. En ese momento, Butch llega junto a Cassidy con su rehén. 

Ash: Ahora. 

Charizard dirigió su poderosa llama hacia Gengar, la cual le dio de lleno, lo que provocó que este fuera despedido hacia atrás. 

Ash: Imposible. 

Cassidy: como ves, tus esfuerzos son inútiles. 

Misty: Ash recuerda el movimiento sísmico. 

Ash: Es verdad. 

Butch; Cállate. 

Misty: No me callo. 

genga???? 

Charizard voló a toda velocidad pasando a la par de Gengar quien perdió el balance, lo que fue aprovechado por el dragón para tomarlo de los brazos y llevarlo muy alto. Ya arriba, aplicó su devastadora técnica, dio un sin fin de vueltas culminando con la caída de Gengar al suelo, de donde no pudo levantarse. Charizard lo había conseguido. 

Ash: Perfecto, lo logramos. 

Butch/Cassidy: No puede estar pasando. 

Gary: Bien echo Ash. 

Ash: Ahora cumplan su promesa y liberen a Misty. 

Butch: Ni pensarlo. 

Cassidy: Regresa Gengar. 

Butch: Nos iremos de aquí con tu amiga, no trates de seguirnos. 

Ash: Malditos. 

Ash tuvo que quedarse inmóvil, no podía hacer nada, no deseaba que Misty sufriera por su culpa. Cassidy, Misty y Butch comenzaron a alejarse. En un arrebato, Ash decidió usar a Pikachu para detenerlos; estando a unos metros vio a alguien adelantarse y alcanzó a Butch. Después de esto sólo hubo silencio, pero inmediatamente se escuchó un destello proveniente del arma de Butch. Ash se fue de este mundo al oír este sonido, ya que para él significaba que lo más preciado de su vida se había ido de su lado, pero al observar mejor notó que Misty se encontraba bien, Butch estaba en el suelo al igual que su arma y la persona que él vio estaba tendida con una herida en su brazo. 

Butch: Estúpido mocoso, me las pagarás. 

Cassidy: No hay tiempo para eso, larguémonos de aquí. 

Alto, no pueden escapar, Pikachu Impac-Trueno. 

pikaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!! 

La descarga paralizó por completo a Butch y Cassidy, impidiendo movimiento alguno. Ash se acercó rápidamente y le arrebató el arma a Butch, la cual tomó en sus manos y apuntó al par de villanos. 

Butch: Que esperas, hazlo. 

Cassidy: Termina con nosotros. 

Misty (sollozando): No lo hagas Ash, no seas igual que ellos. 

Ash dudó por un instante, luego dio la vuelta y arrojó el arma muy lejos. 

Ash: Misty tiene razón, no puedo convertirme en seres como ustedes, creo que lo que les espera será suficiente castigo para ambos. 

Varias oficiales Jenny se presentaron al lugar, arrestando a Butch y Cassidy por los hechos de ese día y por una lista interminable de crímenes que tenían en su culpa. Ash sólo pudo darles una mirada de desprecio, bajó su mirada y se dirigió al lugar en donde se encontraba Gary tendido, con Misty a la par suya. Antes de ser sacados del estadio, Cassidy le dio una advertencia a Ash. 

Cassidy: Escúchame bien, lo único que has hecho es prolongar tu existencia y la de tu amiga un poco más, porque dentro de poco todo se terminará. Lamentará no haber aceptado el destino de morir. 

Ash pareció inquietarse por lo expuesto por Cassidy, luego no le dio importancia. Por su parte, Gary se reincorporó del suelo, sujetándose el hombro. 

Misty: Cómo te sientes? 

Gary: Bien, sólo fue un rasguño. 

Ash (llegando): Por qué lo hiciste? 

Gary (con su risa sarcástica): POr lo que se y por lo que he visto, Misty significa mucho para ti, sentí que tenía que hacer algo. 

Ash: Muchas gracias. 

Gary: Ni lo menciones auch...- Gary recae. 

Ash: debes ir a que te atiendan. 

Gary: Lo haré, descuida. 

De igual forma, dos enfermeras Joy ingresaron para tratar la herida de Gary. 

Joy; Debes reposar. 

Joy2: No podrás combatir por hoy. 

Arbitro: Entonces pospondremos la batalla entre tú y Ash. 

Gary: Nada de eso, yo no puedo pelear, así que me doy por vencido. 

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por oir esto, el más sorprendido era Ash. 

Ash: No hagas esto Gary, que pasó con nuestra revancha. 

Gary: Entiende que no tengo oportunidad de ganarte, has entrenado muy bien a tus pokemon. 

Ash: No se que decir. 

Gary: No digas nada, ahora concéntrate en el combate final contra tu padre. 

Ash: Si, desde luego, adiós amigo. 

Gary: Adiós Ash. 

Narrador: Al parecer Gary a renunciado a la batalla, cediendo la victoria a Ash Ketchum. Así que veremos en la final a Davis Ketchum contra Ash Ketchum, padre e hijo. 

Ash: Y tú como te sientes? 

Misty: Muy bien Ash, gracias a ti y a Gary. 

Ash: Me siento feliz por eso. 

Misty: A qué se refería Cassidy con eso de que todo terminará. 

Ash: No lo se, pero no creo que diga la verdad. 

Misty: Eso si. 

Ash: Lo que me importa en este momento es que tú estés a salvo. 

Misty: Gracias por preocuparte. 

Ash: Siempre lo he echo. 

Misty: Es hora de que te prepares. 

Ash: Esta bien, acompáñame. 

Misty: Claro. 

Bueno de una manera extraña Ash calificó a la final de la Liga Johto, lamentando no poder luchar contra Gary, pero feliz por tener que enfrentar a su padre. La batalla final tendría inicio en un par de horas, todos se están preparando ¡qué habrán querido decir Butch y Cassidy con sus últimas palabras? ¡Será verdad? quizás si o quizás no Lo que si es seguro es que la final de la Liga Johto está a punto de llegar a su fin. 

Continuará........ 


	9. Capitulo 09

La Victoria Final

Capítulo 9

Todo estaba preparado, faltaba muy poco para que la batalla final entre Ash y su padre diera inicio. El publico en las gradas estaba a la expectativa de lo que podría ocurrir, ya que era interesante ver a un padre luchar contra su hijo en una batalla pokemon definitiva. Richi, Tai, Josh, T.K., Chris, el Prof. Oak y los demás ya se encontraban en sus asientos para observar y apoyar a Ash y Davis. El sol comenzaba a ponerse. Mientras tanto en el corredor principal, se encontraban Bruck y Misty dándole a Ash sus últimas palabras de aliento. 

Misty: Buena suerte Ash. 

Bruck: Da lo mejor de ti. 

Ash: Gracias chicos. 

Misty: Procura ganar, pero al mismo tiempo darle a tu padre el respeto que merece. 

Ash: Descuida Misty, eso es algo que no puedo olvidar. 

Misty le da a Ash un beso de despedida a Ash en la mejilla. 

Bruck: Estaremos en las gradas junto a tu madre para apoyarlos. 

Ash: Les prometo que esta será una gran batalla. 

Misty: Lo sabemos Ash, adiós. 

Misty y Bruck dejan solos a Ash y Davis. 

Davis: Estas listo para la mejor batalla de tu vida hijo? 

Ash: Por supuesto padre, en marcha. 

Narrador: Buenas tardes aficionadas y aficionados pokemons, sean todos bienvenidos. Esta será la última batalla para determinar al campeón de la Liga Johto, entre Ash y Davis Ketchum de pueblo Paleta. Padre e hijo lucharán por el honor de ser el campeón, seguramente esta será una gran batalla. Y aquí vienen ambos, recibámoslos con una gran ovación. 

Al entrar al estadio, Ash y Davis fueron recibidos de la mejor manera, los dos tenían aficionados que los animaban con todo su esfuerzo, esperando que su favorito sea el ganador. Ahora sabían que no podían defraudar a tanta gente, esta debía ser la mejor batalla que jamás hayan presenciado. 

Arbitro: Esta será una batalla de 6 contra 6, no hay límite de tiempo; pueden comenzar cuando gusten. 

Ash: Estás preparado? 

Davis: No tengas duda alguna hijo. Una cosa más, qué te parece si luchamos con esta regla, sólo cambiaremos de pokemon cada vez que sea vencido, ¿te gusta? 

Ash: Por mi no hay problema. 

Davis: Entonces comencemos 

Ash: Tú serás mi primer pokemon. Bulbasour yo te elijo. 

Bulba bulba. 

Ash: cuento contigo. 

bulasour bulba (no te defraudaré Ash). 

Davis: Con que bulbasour he, entonces veremos que puede hacer contra esto. Golduck ve. 

Golduck Golduck 

Ash: Veremos si Golduck fue un error. Bulbasour, ataque de hojas navaja. 

Davis: Golduck, chorro de agua. 

Bulbasour comenzó a lanzar incontables hojas navaja contra Golduck, quien las esquivaba fácilmente. Al ver que ninguna de sus hojas causó daño a Golduck, Bulbasour, sin previa orden de Ash, cambió su ataque por látigos cepa, que en esta ocasión si fueron efectivos contra su enemigo que cayó al suelo. 

Narrador: Ese fue un golpe muy efectivo por parte de Bulbasour. 

Davis: Levántate Golduck, ese ataque no tuvo que hacerte mucho daño. 

Ash: Bulbasour, utiliza de nuevo tus látigos cepa y no dejes que Golduck se reincorpore. 

bula (enseguida). 

golduck gold (no estés tan seguro). 

Bulbasour sujeto a Golduck con sus látigos, pero este último sacó fuerzas de su interior y logró liberarse. Al hacerlo, sus ojos se llenaron de un extraño color azul, el pokemon acuático se disponía a realizar su ataque de confusión. Bulbasour no tuvo oportunidad de moverse y fue golpeado por Golduck. 

bulba.. 

Davis: Ahora dale tu mejor hidro bomba. 

Ash: Bulbasour rayo solar 

Davis: Retrocede y espera el momento indicado. 

bulba bulba bula bulba bulba sourrrrrrr (Bulbasour lanzó su rayo solar). 

Golduck no fue tan rápido como Bulbasour, el rayo solar lo impactó, arrojándolo hacia afuera del campo; pero antes de caer, Golduck, con sus últimas fuerzas disparó su hidro bomba, la cual también lastimó a Bulbasour, pero este logró mantenerse de pie. Seguido a esto, Golduck cayó derrotado. 

Arbitro: Golduck es incapaz de continuar, Bulbasour es el ganador. 

Ash: Bien hecho. 

bulba (gracias) 

Davis: Buen trabajo hijo, pero no creas que será tan fácil. Golduck regresa. 

Ash: Nunca haría eso. 

Misty: Ash ganó la primera batalla. 

Chris: Fue un buen trabajo por parte de ambos. 

Tai: Opino lo mismo, aunque no se mucho de esto, pero por lo visto, Ash sabe lo que hace. 

Misty: Siempre ha sido así. 

Prof. Oak: Misty tiene razón, Ash siempre ha luchado duro. 

T.K.: Veremos como le va ahora. 

Davis: Usaré a un pokemon que quizás no te sorprenda, pero seguro será un dolor de cabeza. 

Ash: Estoy listo para cualquier cosa papá. 

Davis: Ve Ditto. 

Ash: Ditto!!! 

ditto ditto 

Ash: No importa, Bulbasour puede manejarlo. 

Davis: Estás seguro?? Ditto trasfórmate.... .....en Arcanine. 

ditto.... aruuuucanine. 

bulba??? 

Ash: Qué??? No puede ser posible. 

Bruck: profesor, ¿a qué se debe eso? 

Prof. Oak: Davis ha entrenado muy bien a ditto, haciendo que este sea capaz de imitar a cualquier pokemon que ya haya visto y no necesariamente contra el rival con el que pelea. 

Davis(D): Increíble, el padre de Ash también es un gran entrenador. 

Tracey: Claro, por eso Ash es así. 

Misty: Van a comenzar. 

Ash: Bulbasour, envestida. 

Davis: Ditto agilidad y luego lanzallamas. 

Bulbasour estaba dispuesto a realizar su envestida, pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron y no pudo moverse, quedando a merced de Arcanine, quien no desaprovechó esta estupenda oportunidad, envolviendo a Bulbasour con su lanzallamas, haciendo que el pobre pokemon hierba sintiera un intenso dolor. 

Ash: te encuentras bien Bulbasour. 

bul-bulba (un poco débil eso es todo). 

Davis: Ditto, termina esto con torbellino de fuego. 

Ash: Cuidado 

arruuucanine (Arcanine dio un gran aullido y formó el torbellino). 

bulbaaaaa. 

Bulbasour fue quemado por el ataque de su oponente. 

Arbitro: Bulbasour no puede continuar, ditto es el ganador. 

Ash: Bulbasour no. 

Davis: Excelente Ditto. 

Ash: Regresa Bulbasour. Veremos si tu ditto puede manejar esto. Yo te elijo Heracross. 

heracroo. 

Davis: Ditto, cambio de estrategia, transfórmate en Ferrow. 

Josh: por qué un Ferrow? 

Chris: Que mala memoria tienes amigo, Heracross es un pokemon luchador, ellos son débiles contra los voladores, aunque nunca hay que confiarse sólo por eso. 

Josh: Tienes razón. 

Shingo: Davis deber estar conciente de eso. 

Ash: Heracross, vuela alto y utiliza tu ataque de cuerno. 

Davis: Ditto, tornado. 

Heracross extendió sus alas y se elevó a una altura considerable, al mismo tiempo Ferrow agitó sus alas a toda velocidad, provocando un poderoso tornado. Heracross quedó atrapado por el torbellino, el cual lo mantuvo dando vueltas por unos instantes hasta que logró salir de él. Aunque un poco aturdido, Heracross golpeó fuertemente a Ferrow con su ataque de cuerno, haciendo que este perdiera altura y control de sus habilidades. 

rroowww rowww. 

Davis: animo ditto, no te rindas. 

Ash: Ahora usa tu doble equipo 

Davis: Procura defenderte. 

ferroww?? 

Heracroos rodeó a Ferrow con todas las ilusiones creadas por él. Esto confundió a Ferrow, ya que estaba muy cansado para concentrarse en el Heracross real, así que no tenía posibilidades para atacar. 

Ash: Termínalo con tus golpes furia. 

Heracroo!! 

Heracro heracro heracro!! 

Heracroos atacó sin cesar a Ferrow, hasta que este regresó a su verdadera forma. Ya sin energías, Heracroos le propinó el golpe final, una poderosa envestida. 

dit... ditto.. dittou. 

Arbitro: Ditto ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Heracroos. 

Ash: Buen trabajo Heracroos. 

Davis: regresa ditto, gracias por tu ayuda. Será mejor que comience a pelear en serio. 

Ash: Yo también lo haré. 

Davis: Omastar, ve. 

Ash: Omastar, pero es imposible, es un pokemon extinto. 

Davis: Pues ya no lo es más. 

Tracey: Vaya, nunca me imaginé que Davis pudiera tener un pokemon como ese. 

Misty: ¿cómo lo habrá capturado? 

???: Yo puedo responder a esa pregunta. 

Todos voltearon a ver al extraño personaje que se encontraba en las gradas. Al principio no se percataron de su identidad hasta que estuvo cerca de ellos. 

Tracey: Gary!!! 

Prof. Oak: Cómo te sientes?

Gary: Un poco mejor abuelo, la herida no fue muy profunda. 

Prof. Oak: Que bueno. 

Misty: no puede ser posible que tu sepas como Davis tenga un Omastar. 

Gary: Claro que si, lo se porque mi padre me lo contó cuando yo tenía 5 años. 

******** 

P.G: Hijo, recuerdas que te dije en una ocasión que los pokemons como Kabuto y Omanyte eran extintos. 

Gary: Claro, además sus evoluciones y Aerodactyl también lo son. 

P.G: Pues ya no puedo creer en eso. 

Gary: A qué te refieres papá? 

P.G: te acuerdas de Davis? 

Gary: Como me puedo olvidar de él, si es el padre del perdedor de Ash. 

P.G: Ya te he dicho que no le digas así. Bueno, antes de que desafortunadamente muriera, en uno de nuestros últimos viajes pokemons, llegamos a un lugar llamado Villa Falows. La villa era algo pequeña, pero tenía un lago muy grande con una hermosa cascada, además se decía que en ese lago se podían atrapar buenos pokemons de agua. Así que con Davis nos dirigimos a ese lugar a probar nuestra suerte. Para nuestra mala suerte pasamos un día entero sin conseguir nada, hasta que Davis, por accidente dejó caer su caña al lago; cuando bajó a buscarla se sorprendió al ver un Omanyte, el cual se encontraba herido. Rápidamente salió del agua con el Omanyte para llevarlo a un Centro Pokemon. Gracias a él, el Omanyte pudo recuperarse. Este pokemon le tomó cariño a Davis y quiso quedarse a su lado. 

Gary: Genial, pero ahora quien tiene a Omanyte. 

P.G: Ya no es un Omanyte, Davis lo entrenó muy bien y evolucionó en Omastar 

******** 

Prof. Oak: ni yo tenía idea sobre eso. 

Gary: Eso se debe a que la profesora Eve siempre fue quien lo cuidó. 

Misty: Ya veo. 

Tai: En serio ese es un pokemon antiguo? 

Misty: Claro, es uno de los 5 pokemons ya extintos, Ash tuvo la oportunidad de capturar uno, pero no pudo hacerlo. 

Tai: Que lástima. 

Misty: pero en fin, gracias a eso, Charizard puedo evolucionar. 

Tai: Ahh!!! 

Sora: Yo creo que Ash podrá ganarle. 

Misty: Eso espero. 

Ash: No importa, trataremos de ganar, verdad Heracross? 

heracroo (seguro) 

Davis: No te sorprendas por lo que pueda pasar. Omastar, Vista al futuro. 

olm olm olm (Omastar emitió las pequeñas ondas que pronto atacarán a Heracross). 

Ash: oh no, no podemos hacer nada Heracross, tendrás que ser precavido de ahora en adelante. Ahora trata de atacarlo con tu mega-puño. 

heracroo!! 

Davis: Usa tu fortaleza. 

Al usar su fortaleza, el mega-puño no causó mayor daño. Al ver esto, Heracross no se dio por vencido y siguió golpeando a Omastar con su mega-puño. Llegó a tal punto la fuerza de este ataque que Omastar ya no aguantó más y tuvo que liberarse de su fortaleza y atacar a Heracross de alguna forma. 

Davis: Ataque rodada. 

Ash: Detenlo Heracross. 

En pocos instantes, Omastar se convirtió en una aplanadora dispuesta a arrasar con todo lo que se encuentre a su paso. El primer golpe no pudo ser evitado por Heracross, quien salió despedido hacia atrás, pero se recuperó de inmediato y los ataques posteriores ya no los afectaron, ya que Heracross es más veloz que Omastar y tiene mejor defensa. Omastar empezó a agotarse. 

Ash: Este es el momento, toma a Omastar con tu cuerno y luego azótalo contra el suelo. 

Heracroo!! (El pokemon luchador lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al pobre de Omastar, quien no pudo hacer nada más) 

Oooo..maa..star. 

Heracroooooo. 

Ash: Pero que..... 

Tanto Ash como Heracroos habían olvidado la vista al futuro. La magnitud de tan poderoso ataque hizo que Heracross sucumbiera y quedara tendido junto a Omastar. 

Arbitro: Ambos pokemon están fuera de combate. 

Narrador: Increíble, ambos entrenadores nos están demostrando lo máximo de sus habilidades al igual que sus pokemons. 

Chris: No hubiera esperado que Omastar supiera el ataque vista al futuro. 

Shingo: Esta batalla está llena de sorpresas. 

Josh: Sólo esperemos que siga igual de emocionante. 

Chris: Te lo puedo asegurar, Ash y su padre no nos decepcionarán. 

Arbitro: Habrá un pequeño receso para llevar a estos pokemons a enfermería. 

Ash (pensando) "esta batalla está siendo más dura de lo que pensé, pero estoy dando lo mejor de mi" 

Davis: Oye hijo. 

Ash: Si 

Davis: Seguro que quieres continuar con nuestro método de combate. 

Ash: Estoy seguro, mis pokemons y yo podemos manejarlo. 

Davis: Pero he derrotado a los dos pokemons que han derrotado a los míos, eso es señal de que han estado muy agotados de su encuentro anterior. 

Ash: No importa, continuemos de igual forma. 

Davis: Esta bien, reiniciemos la batalla. 

Ash: Cuando quieras. 

Davis: Butterfree ve. 

fre fre fer 

Ash: A si, pues yo te elijo, Snorlax. 

snoooooorlax zzzzzzz. 

Ash: No es hora de dormir Snorlax, tienes que luchar. 

zzzzz snorlaxx. 

Davis: Con que Snorlax quieres dormir, Butterfree usa tu polvo de sueño. 

Butterfree sobrevoló sobre Snorlax y esparció su polvo de sueño, pero a este no pareció afectarle en lo absoluto. 

Ash: Snorlax asota a Butterfree con tu golpe dinámico. 

Davis: Esquívalo. 

freeeee (butterfree es alcanzado por el golpe dinámico de Snorlax) 

Ash: Perfecto, ahora termin esto con tu hiper rayo. 

norrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Snorlax recolecta una gran cantidad de energía para utilizar el hiper rayo). 

Snooooooooooorlax (El ataque de hiper rayo es lanzado). 

Butterfree no pudo evitar este tremendo ataque, recibiendo una tremenda descarga de energía la cual lo debilitó por completo, haciendo que el pobre pokemon sucumbiera ante Snorlax. Davis regresa a Butterfree a su pokebola. 

Arbitro: Butterfree es incapaz de continuar, Snorlax es el ganador. 

Richi: Cielos, eso fue rápido 

Shingo: Quizás Snorlax quiere demostrar su fuerza. 

Richi: Tal vez. 

Misty: No importa lo que sea pero lo que si es seguro es que Ash va ganando. 

Ash: He derrotado ha 4 de tus pokemons, ¿crees que lo he hecho bien? 

Davis: Vas muy bien hijo, pero no creas que ya has obtenido la victoria, aún cuento con mi mejor Pokemon 

Ash: Se trata de Charizard, o me equivoco. 

Davis: Efectivamente, pero él será mi último pokemon. 

Ash (pensando) "seguramente sacará a...." 

Davis: Yo te elijo Pidgeot. 

pidgeotto pidgeotto 

Ash: Snorlax, empieza con tu cabezazo. 

Davis: Pidgeot, ese ataque es fácil de esquivar, hazlo ahora. 

Davis estaba en lo cierto, Snorlax es muy lento para usar efectivamente el cabezazo, haciendo que Pidgeot lo evite sin mayores problemas. El problema es que Snorlax no se rinde tan fácilmente, trató varias veces con su cabezazo hasta que por fin se cansó. 

Davis: Aprovecha el momento, ataque rápido. 

pidgetto. 

Snooooooor (Snorlax recibe el ataque rápido, el cual le causa un leve daño). 

Ash: Snorlax, de nuevo hiper rayo. 

Davis: Cometes un grave error, Pidgeot hiper rayo. 

Tanto a Snorlax como Pidgeot reunieron una gran cantidad de partículas del ambiente para formar el hiper rayo. Ambos hiper rayos fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo, chocando uno contra el otro, generando una enorme explosión que afectó a Pidgeot y Snorlax. Sin embargo, los dos volvieron a ponerse de pie. 

Snorr. snor. 

Ash: Qué te pasa amigo, qué tienes? 

Davis: Snorlax está cansado por haber usado su hiper rayo por segunda ocasión 

Ash: Maldición. 

Davis: Pidgeot, Alas de acero. 

El pokemon volador se elevó a una velocidad sorprendente. Después de tomar una buena altura, retornó en picada contra Snorlax; sus alas adquirieron un brillo grisáceo, el cual era segador, este era el poder de las alas de acero. Este golpe no acabó con Snorlax, pero lo dejó muy débil. 

Davis: Excelente, ahora vuelve a atacarlo, ese será su fin. 

En efecto, al recibir de nuevo el mismo ataque, Snorlax no pudo soportarlo, siendo derrotado por Pidgeot, quien ya estaba muy, pero muy agotado. 

Ash: No, imposible. 

Davis: Claro que si es posible, Snorlax está fuera. 

Arbitro: Snorlax ya no puede combatir, el ganador es Pidgeot. 

Ash: Bueno amigo mereces una buena siesta, regresa. 

Snorrr zzzzzzzzzzz. (Snorlax es llamado por Ash). 

Narrador: Al parecer el poder de Snorlax no pudo derrotar al espíritu de pelea de Pidgeot, este encuentro se pone cada vez más interesante. Ahora cuál será el próximo pokemon del joven Ash? 

Tai: Como es posible que siendo tan grande pudo ser vencido. 

Misty: Eso es fácil, Snorlax agotó toda su energía al usar el hiper rayo dos veces, su padre sabía muy bien eso y aprovechó esa ventaja. 

Tai: Ya veo. 

Misty: La batalla se pondrá más interesante a partir de ahora. 

Ash: Tu llenarás el vacío dejado por Snorlax, ve Feraligart. 

garttttttt. 

Davis: Buena elección hijo, pero aún así no podrás ganar. 

Ash: A si, Feraligart, chorro de agua. 

Pero el chorro de agua ayudó a refrescar a Pidgeot. 

Davis: Gracias Ash, Pidgeot necesitaba eso. 

Ash: No importa, trata tu ataque de mordisco. 

Pidgettooooo. 

Esta vez, el ataque si fue efectivo, haciendo que el ala izquierda de Pidgeot ya no se pudiera mover. 

Ash: Eso es. Ahora mándalo a volar con tu hidro bomba. 

Davis: barrera espejo. 

Ash olvidó por completo la función de la barrera espejo y prosiguió con la orden dada a Feraligart, quien lanzó su potente hidro bomba. Antes de que esta tocara a Pidgeot, una barrera se formó frente a él, rechazando este ataque y devolviéndolo hacia Feraligart, quien puso demasiada fuerza al ataque y por consiguiente le fue revirada de la misma forma. 

Ash: Te encuentras bien Feraligart? 

El pokemon sonrió levemente, dando señales de estar bien, aunque la realidad no era esa. 

Davis (pensando) "se que es arriesgado, pero no me queda de otra" Pidgeot, poder ancestral. 

Ash: Poder ancestral? Veamos. 

Dexter: Este es el ataque más poderoso conocido hasta ahora, capaz de acabar con su enemigo de un sólo golpe. 

Ash: Demonios, que haré, ya se, Feraligart terremoto. 

Davis: Nuevo error. 

Ash: Esta vez no, Pidgeot no puede volar con esa ala herida, este ataque será suficiente. 

Davis: Tal vez. 

Pero para sorpresa y disgusto de Ash, Pidgeot si pudo levantarse del suelo, haciendo que el ataque de Feraligart fuera inútil. Lo único que logró fue que su padre, el árbitro y él terminaran el el piso por tal magnitud. Al contrario, el poder ancestral de Pidgeot fue eficaz. De la tierra salieron varias piedras que comenzaron a golpear a Feraligart, quien esquivó las primeras, pero ya no aguantó más y cedió ante el ataque, el cual lo arrojó fuera del campo de batalla, estrellándose violentamente contra la pared. 

Arbitro: Feraligart a sido vencido, el ganador es.... 

En ese momento Pidgeot también cedió ante el cansancio provocado por sus tres batallas. Así que también quedó fuera de combate. 

Arbitro: Ambos pokemons están fuera de combate. 

Davis: Valió la pena 

Ash: Te sientes bien? 

gart gart (un poco adolorido, gracias por preocuparte). 

Ash: no digas eso, tu sabes que siempre me preocupo por ustedes, será mejor que regreses a tu pokebola, esta bien? 

gart (Claro). 

Prof. Oak: A Davis ya sólo le queda un pokemon, me pregunto si se tratará de.... 

Davis: Ve Kenta. 

Narrador: El pokemon final de Davis es Charizard, el pokemon dragón. Junto con Dragonite son los más temibles. 

Ash: Lo sabía, guardó el mejor pokemon para el final, pero yo hice lo mismo. 

Misty: A quién creen que usará Ash, Pikachu o Charizard? 

Tracey: No lo se, es una difícil decisión, aunque Pikachu tiene la ventaja. 

Misty: Espero que Ash escoja al que crea correcto.

Ash: Pikachu, yo te elijo. 

pika pika. 

Davis: Era de suponerse, esto se pone más interesante. 

Mientras Ash y Davis hablaban, Charizard y Pikachu se miraban uno al otro, buscando algo en el interior de su enemigo, algo que lo ayudara a ganar la batalla 

pikapi pikapipi (no me dejaré vencer) 

char char (yo pienso lo mismo). 

Ambos pokemos están listos para recibir las órdenes de sus entrenadores. 

Ash: Pikachu. 

Davis: Kenta. 

Ash: Agilidad. 

Davis: Lanzallamas. 

De la boca de Kenta salió una resplandeciente ráfaga de fuego. poseía una gran velocidad, Pikachu logró esquivar este ataque gracias a su agilidad que le permitió moverse más rápido que el lanzallamas. Luego Pikachu trató de confundir a Charizard con el mismo ataque, pero fue inútil, Kenta ya se encontraba en los cielos sobre él. 

pikapi? 

Ash: Cuidado. 

Davis: Kenta, torbellino de fuego. 

Pikachu quedó envuelto en las abrasadoras llamas de Kenta, el calor que recorría por su cuerpo era insoportable, pero no impidió que Pikachu lograra hacer algo. 

Ash: Pikachu, dame tu mejor Impactrueno. 

pikaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (Pikacu liberó de su cuerpo una tremenda descarga). 

charrrrrrr (Charizard no pudo elevarse y fue alcanzado por el Impactrueno). 

Davis: Kenta, ataque de alas. 

Ash: Pikachu salta. 

charr?? 

Pikachu dio un enorme salto y quedó sobre el lomo de Kenta, el cual no pudo evitarlo ya que lo tomó por sorpresa. Kenta trató de quitárselo de encima, pero Pikachu eludía cada puño o aletazo. Ash se dio cuenta de que su amigo no resistiría mucho. 

Ash: Pikachu, Impactrueno. 

Davis: Movimiento sísmico. 

De un rápido giro, Kenta mandó a volar a Pikachu, sujetándolo de los brazos. En esta posición lo llevó a una distancia considerable y comenzó a girar para realizar su movimiento sísmico. Pikachu quedó mareado por las incontables vueltas que le dio Kenta. Seguido de esto, Kenta descendió en picada a gran velocidad y azotó a Pikachu contra el campo de batalla. Pikachu estaba mal herido. 

pikapi cha pika (rayos). 

Ash: Puedes continuar? 

pika pika pikapi (no te preocupes, me descuidé eso es todo). 

Ash: De acuerdo amigo, demos lo mejor de nosotros y lograremos ganar. 

pikapi (esta bien Ash). 

Davis: Están listos? 

Ash: Claro. 

pikaa (listo). 

Davis: Kenta, furia dragón. 

Ash: Espera hasta el último instante, luego trata de usar el cañón zap. 

pikaaaa.... (pero...) 

Ash: Ya se, si fallamos, se agotará toda tu energía, pero si aciertas ganaremos. Debemos tomar ese riesgo. 

pika pikapi (esta bien, lo haré). 

La flama de la cola de Kenta comenzó a crecer de manera rápida, todo el poder de Charizard se estaba concentrando para realizar la furia Dragón. Pikachu mantuvo su vista puesta en él, esperando el momento exacto para atacar. ¡¡¡Ahora Kenta!!!! Charizard expulsó el la enorme bola de fuego directamente a Pikachu. Con ayuda de su agilidad logró que el ataque no lo golpeara directamente, aunque quemó su espaldo un poco. Ahora ya sin presión de la furia dragón, Pikachu canalizó toda su electricidad para crear el cañón zap. Se acercó lo más que pudo a Kenta y lanzó el cañón, que parecía una enorme bola de electricidad capaz de acabar con todo lo que tocara. Increíblemente, Kenta, con ayuda de sus alas, repelió el cañón zap y se lo regresó a Pikachu, quien recibió toda la energía que había en su interior, más de 100,000 de Volteos. 

chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! 

Ash: Pikachu no. 

char (acabaré con él). 

Davis: No, espera. ya es suficiente, Pikachu no podrá levantarse. 

pika-pikapi-pika chaau...... (Pikachu cerró sus ojos y terminó tendido en el suelo, ante la mirada de angustia de Ash). 

Ash: Pikachu. 

Arbitro: Pikachu es incapaz de continuar, Kenta es el ganador. 

Ash olvidó por completo que aún faltaba la batalla decisiva contra su padre, corrió desesperadamente hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, lo tomo entre sus brazos y regreso a su lado de la cancha. 

Arbitro: Oye, debes continuar con la... 

Davis: Espérelo por favor, no hay problema. Merece un momento con su pokemon. 

Arbitro: De acuerdo. 

Ash: Cómo te sientes Pikachu? 

Pikachu levantó un poco la cabeza, tratando responder a su entrenador,, pero parecía que no tenía fuerzas para pronunciar palabras. Al fin pudo decir algo. 

pika.. pikka. pikacha pika (siento no haber podido ganar Ash). 

Ash: Eso no importa amigo, lo que a mi me importa en realidad es que tu estés bien, prefiero tu bienestar a cualquier medalla o trofeo. 

pika pipipi pikachu (Se que tu y Charizard podrán lograrlo). 

Ash: Gracias amigo. 

Pikachu cae en un profundo sueño. En ese momento Misty y Bruck abandonaron sus asientos y bajaron al campo para poder ayudar a su amigo. 

Misty: Cómo se encuentra Pikachu? 

Ash: Está débil, pero creo que merecer tomar una buena siesta. 

Bruck: No te preocupes, nosotros cuidaremos a Pikachu, tú termina lo que empezaste con tu padre. 

Ash: Son los mejores, gracias chicos. 

Ash deja a Pikachu a cuidados de Misty, mientras que Bruck se encarga de cuidar a Togepi. 

tuki tuki /qué le paso a Pikachu mamá?) 

Misty: No es nada Togepi, sólo esta dormido. 

tokipriii (que bien!!) 

Misty: Pobre Togepi, aún es muy inocente. 

Ash: Dejo a Pikachu en sus manos. 

Misty: Ash! 

Ash: Si Misty. 

Misty: Por lo que más quieras, gana. 

Ash: Lo haré Misty, por ti y por Kari. 

Misty: Ambas estaremos orgullosas de ti. 

Ash regresó a su puesto dispuesto a empezar con la última batalla.

CONTINUARA.............


	10. Capitulo 10

La Victoria Final

Capítulo 10

Narrador: Davis ha logrado defenderse y derrotar a Pikachu, pero cual será el último pokemon de Ash. 

Ash tomó su última pokebola y la arrojó al campo. 

Ash: Charizard, yo te elijo. 

Charizard, el pokemon final de Ash salió con todas las ganas de ganar la pelea. 

Narrador:: Vaya, señoras y señores, esta será una batalla de Charizard contra Charizard, quien ganará, Kenta, el pokemon de Davis o el Charizard de Ash, quien parece tener la ventaja por estar lleno de energías. 

Davis: Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas, ni Kenta ni yo nos dejaremos vencer. 

Ash: Nosotros tampoco. 

Arbitro: Esta batalla decidirá al nuevo campeón de la Liga Johto, pueden comenzar. 

Ash: Charizard, demuéstrale a Kenta que no somos débiles. 

Davis: Tu también Kenta. 

Ambos Charizard: charr!!1 

Los dos se encontraron frente a frente, tomando al otro por los hombros, tratando de derribarlo para demostrar quien era el más fuerte. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente. Este duró unos pocos segundo ya que Kenta pudo más y logró tumbar a Charizard. 

Davis: bien hecho amigo, ahora envístelo. 

Ash: Detenlo. 

Kenta se abalanzó sobre Charizard, quien gracias a sus reflejos logró hacerse a un lado y evitar la envestida, aunque se confió por eso y no se dio cuenta de que Kenta tenía otro recuezo, su cola. Kenta lo aprovechó y aplicó un duro latigazo con ella, provocando que Charizard diera un pequeño suspiro de dolor. 

Ash: Maldición, Charizard no te confíes de él. 

charr (perdón, no volverá a pasar). 

Davis: Kenta, furies dragón. 

Ash: Tan pronto, bueno, Charizard tu también usa tu furia dragón. 

Davis (pensando) "aún queda una sorpresa más hijo, una más" 

Ash (pensando) "mi padre debe tener algo escondido, Kenta es muy fierte" 

Ash: Espera Charizard, no uses la furia dragón. 

char (pero...) 

Ash: Hazme caso. 

char char (de acuerdo). 

Ash: Usa torbellino de fuego, y si fuera necesario, la furia dragón, tu decidirás. 

Davis: Ahora. 

Ash: Observa lo que pueda suceder. 

De la misma forma, la flama de Kenta aumentó de tamaño, creando una enorme llamarada muy intensa. Kenta vio de reojo a Charizard, titubeó por un momento y luego creó la furia dragón más grande que jamás haya imaginado. Siguiendo las órdenes de Ash, Charizard utilizó el torbellino de fuego, ataque que fue opacado sin dificultad por la furia de Kenta, la cual no iba dirigida a Charizard, sino que antes de llegar a él, se estrelló contra el suelo, creando una explosión, provocando que Charizard saliera despedido hacia arriba, cosa que no asustó mucho a Ash, ya que no hizo mayor daño, pero pronto se daría cuenta de las intenciones de su padre. 

Davis: Kenta, movimiento sísmico. 

chaaaar (enseguida). 

El plan de Davis había dado resultados. Charizard quedó confundido por unos instantes, tiempo en el cual Kenta lo sujetó por detrás y lo llevó a una gran altura, para hacer el movimiento sísmico más eficaz. Charizard no pudo oponerse y Kenta efectuó su ataque, el cual terminó con Charizard 10 metros abajo, Kenta lo arrojó con tan fuerza, que Charizard no pudo levantarse con rapidez. 

Ash: Qué fue todo eso? 

Davis: Déjame decirte algo hijo. 

En ese instante Charizard logró incorporarse nuevamente. Estaba aturdido, aunque molesto por haber sido humillado por Kenta. En ese momento Charizard cayó en la cuenta de algo. Miró fijamente a Kenta; su cara se llenó de una expresión de sorpresa y terror, ya que él había algo en él que era familiar para Charizard. 

charrr (Ash, yo lo conozco) 

Ash: Qué dices? 

charr (Se que lo he visto en algún lado, pero no se dónde ni por qué). 

Davis: Es cierto, Kenta también ya conocía a tu Charizard Ash, y sabes por qué? 

Ash: No. 

Davis: Te recuerda algo el nombre de Liza? 

Ash: Te refieres a a mi amiga. 

charr char char (No Ash, se refiere a la entrenadora del Valle Charicífico). 

Davis: Exacto. 

Ash: No me querran decir que... 

Davis: Cuando realizaba mi viaje pokemon por Johto, llegué al Valle Charicífico por accidente. En ese lugar conocí a Liza y su pokemon Charla. Al principio no aceptaron a Kenta para que pudiera entrenar con ellos, pero al final Kenta logró demostrar que merecía ser parte del grupo, así que lo dejé con ella y me fue. Sabía que era lo mejor para Kenta y que quizás algún día regresaría junto a mi. 

Ash: Imposible. 

Davis: No lo es. 

char char charrr (yo entrené junto a él durante todo el tiempo que estuve con él, hasta que un día partió sin ningún motivo). 

Kenta: charrr charrr (pero si tenía uno). 

DAvis: Kenta sabía muy bien que yo aún estaba vivo, ya que se sintió muy triste cuando Liza le había dicho que había muerto en Isla Valencia. Esto hizo que entrenara cada día, dando lo mejor de si para ser el más fuerte, el mejor de todos, para demostrar que su entrenador fue lo único para él, ya que siempre mantuvo las esperanzas en que yo estaba vivo. Y eso ocurrió, cuando yo estaba muy cerca del Valle, Charizard sintió mi presencia y fue en mi búsqueda. Yo estaba impresionado cuando lo vi, era mucho más grande y fuerte de como yo lo recordaba, pero eso no importaba, me dio mucho gusto volver a verlo. 

Ash: Por esa razón Kenta es muy poderoso. 

Davis: Así es. 

char charr (Kenta era el mejor de todos, nunca pude vencerlo). 

Ash: Pero esto es diferente, tu también haz mejorado bastante, para mi tu eres el mejor de todos. 

char (Ash). 

Davis: Bueno, ya que sabes el secreto de Kenta, qué les parece si continuamos la batalla? 

Ash: Ahora que lo se, no me daré por vencido, verdad Charizard? 

char (yo tampoco). 

Kenta: charrr (estupendo). 

Misty: de que tanto hablan Ash y su padre? 

Bruck: No tengo ni la más mínima idea Misty, pero de seguro es algo que cambiará la actitud de ambos a partir de ahora. 

Misty: Espero que el cambio sea a favor de Ash. 

Bruck: Ojalá. 

pika pi pika (yo también) 

Misty: Pikachu!!! despertaste, te sientes mejor? 

pikapi pikapi cha. (claro, todo ha terminado?) 

Misty: Aún no Pikachu, Charizard y Kenta todavía siguen peleando. 

pikapi pika (deseo que Ash pueda ganar). 

Misty: Ambos deseamos eso Pikachu. 

Misty y Pikachu se abrazan fuertemente. 

Ash: Charizard, golpe dinámico. 

Davis: Kenta, utiliza golpe dinámico también. 

Ambos golpes chocaron con gran fuerza, haciendo que cada pokemon sintiera una gran presión en sus cuerpos, pero no evitó que con su otro puño repitieran el puño dinámico, con el mismo resultado. 

Davis: Lanzallamas. 

Ash: Aléjate. 

Fue demasiado tarde, Kenta había empleado su lanzallamas de frente contra Charizard, provocando que este no pudiera ver por unos instantes, ya que las llamas cubrieron por un momento su rostro. 

Ash: Charizard, ten cuidado. 

Davis: azota a Charizard con tu envestida. 

Kenta: char char (de inmediato). 

char charrr (no creas que será tan fácil). 

Kenta: charr?? 

Charizard logró ver venir a Kenta en el momento en que este se disponía a envestirle, de una forma muy rápida, Charizard evitó ese ataque y tomó a Kenta por el brazo, haciendo que no pudiera moverse. 

Ash: Tu turno Charizard, dale a Kenta el mejor movimiento sísmico que hayas hecho en tu vida. 

charrr (lo haré). 

Davis: Resiste Kenta. 

Ash (pensando) "no creo que Kenta salga ileso de esto, espero" 

charr charr (este será el día en que yo te derrote) 

Kenta: char charrr charr (no estés tan seguro). 

todo trascurría de igual forma, Charizard hizo lo que siempre ha hecho para utilizar el movimiento sísmico, llegó a la altura indicada, realizó el movimiento alrededor de la Tierra y luego comenzó el descenso. Charizard estaba a punto de dejar a Kenta en el suelo, casi sin fuerzas ni oportunidad, pero antes de que Charizard lo soltara, Kenta se recuperó totalmente y cambió de posición con Charizard. Ash temía lo peor, ya que estaban muy cerca del suelo, pero no dio crédito a lo que sucedió después. Kenta no aprovechó la oportunidad de dejar a Charizard contra el piso, sino que lo agarró muy fuerte y expandió sus alas, haciendo que dejaran de caer. Todos en el público estaban sorprendidos por esto, ya que parecía que Kenta no quiso terminar su pelea con Charizard, pero sólo segundos más tarde observaron como este sujetó a Charizard de los hombros y comenzó a dar vueltas. Al haber dado más de 10 vueltas, soltó al pobre de Charizard quien salió volando directamente hacia donde se encontraban Misty y Bruck. Por supuesto Kenta no se había dado cuenta de este detalle. 

Ash: Misty!!! Bruck!!! cuidado. 

Davis: Kenta, qué has hecho? 

char char charrr (no fue mi intención). 

Para su suerte, Bruck y Misty reaccionaron a tiempo, se pusieron de pie y dieron el saltó más grande que sus cuerpo podía hacer. Justo en ese momento Charizard se estrelló contra la banca y después contra la pared, quedando inconsciente. 

Ash: Charizard, nooooo. 

Narrador: Será este el final para Ash y su Charizard? 

Sr. Ketchum: Oh no! 

Tracey: Que mal. 

Tai: No puede ser posible. 

Mimi: Ash perdió la batalla? 

Prof Oak: Aún no, pero si Charizard no se levanta pronto, de lo contrario, eso es lo que sucederá. 

T.K.: Ash, no puedes perder, recuérdalo. 

Davis se acercó al árbitro y le susurró algo al oído. 

Arbitro: A petición de Davis, daremos 5 minutos al Charizard de Ash para que pueda levantarse, sino Kenta y Davis serán declarados como ganadores. 

Ash sólo puedo ver a su padre con una cara de alegría por la oportunidad que le estaba dando. 

Ash: Gracias papá. 

Davis (pensando) "No te des por vencido". 

Ash: Charizard, despierta, por favor, no puedes perder, no podemos perder, amigo despierta. Charizard!!!!!! 

..................... 

..................... 

charrrr (dónde estoy). 

charrr charrr (acaso perdí la batalla). 

???: Aún no. 

charrr (quién eres tu?). 

???: Acaso no reconoces mi voz? 

charrr chaaar (pero si tu eres la amiga de Ash. Tú eres Kari). 

???: Cierto 

charrr (en dónde estoy?). 

Kari: estamos en tu conciencia, en este momento te encuentras inconsciente. 

charr (pero por qué?). 

Kari: tu amigo te lanzó con demasiada fuerza, no era su intención. 

charrrr char (siempre fue así). 

chaarrr chaaar char (por qué estás aquí) 

Kari: Vine a darte un consejo. 

charrr char (cual es ese). 

Kari: Debes levantarte y luchar con todas tus fuerzas. 

charrr chaaaar charr chcarr (pero Kenta es más poderoso que yo, y no creo ser capaz de ganarle9. 

Kari: Claro que tu puedes vencerlo. Sabes por qué puedo hablarte. 

chaarr (no). 

Kari: eso es porque yo soy parte de ti. 

charrr char (no se a que te refieres). 

Kari: Recuerdas que fue lo que pasó cuando protegiste a Ash de LadyDevimon. 

charrrr (no puedo, por alguna razón, no recuerdo). 

Kari: Pues te lo diré, tu acción tuvo como consecuencia tu muerte, pero al igual que yo, lo hiciste por proteger a la persona que más estimas. No quise que Ash se entristeciera más por tu ausencia, así que mi cuerpo se transformó en luz para darle nueva vida a los pokemons que fueron eliminados por MalonMeotismon y por supuesto a ti. 

chaaar (pero aún no entiendo). 

Kari: Dentro de ti habita esa luz. Esa es la luz que la esperanza que existe en los corazones de cada uno de nosotros. Ella es la que te guiará el resto de tu vida. 

chaaarr (significa que..) 

Kari: Si tu aún lo deseas, puedes seguir luchando. 

chaarr (lo haré). 

Kari: Me alegro mucho por tu decisión, espero que tengas éxito, hasta pronto. 

chaaaar (gracias). 

............. 

............. 

Ash: Charizard!! Charizard!!! 

Arbitro: Ya han pasado los 5 minutos, así que no me queda otra alternativa, Davis...... 

charr!!!! 

Narrador: Increíble, Charizard ha despertado. 

Ash: Charizard, cómo te sientes? 

chaar chaaarrr (muy bien, dispuesto a terminar con esto). 

Ash: Amigo. 

chaarrr charr (estoy listo y se que puedo ganarle). 

Ash: Estás seguro. 

chaar chaarr (Claro, nunca te defraudaré). 

Ash: Entonces hagámoslo. 

charr (bien). 

Davis: Kenta, nosotros también daremos lo máximo. 

Kenta: chaarr (te lo aseguro). 

Ash: Esta batalla ya ha durado demasiado, debemos terminar en este instante. 

Davis: Opino lo mismo, esto acabará ahora. 

Davis y Ash: Última Furia Dragón. 

Tracey: Última Furia Dragón? 

Prof. Oak: Así es Tracey, no muchos saben sobre eso, pero Charizard puede realizar la furia dragón de una manera tan poderoso y devastador, que pone en riesgo su propia vida, por eso se llama última furia dragón. Ambos saben las consecuencias, aunque ya a estas alturas ya nada importa. 

Tracey: Significa que este ataque definirá al ganador. 

Prof: Oak: Correcto. 

Tracey: Cielos. 

Misty: Alguna vez escuché algo sobre ese ataque. 

Bruck: Ese es el ataque más poderoso de los pokemon dragones, tienen una fuerza impresionante. 

Misty: Deseo que Ash sea el ganador, por favor. 

(Nota: A diferencia de la furia dragón, este ataque tiene la particularidad de obtener el calor que rodea al pokemon, así puede emplear más poder al momento de ejecutar la furia dragón, pero al mismo tiempo ya no les permitirá volver a hacer la furia dragón nunca más, de ahí el nombre de última furia dragón) 

Charizard y Kenta se colocaron en posición de ataque, cada uno se quedó parapetado en el campo, cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a reunir todo el fuego ardiente que se encontraba en su interior. De igual forma, la flama de sus colas empezó a crecer aceleradamente, llegó a tal punto que parecía una gran llamarada que absorbía todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Muy pronto ya estaban listos para emplear su último ataque, el definitivo, los dos abrieron sus ojos por un instante y al fin liberaron toda esa furia de su interior. Ambas furias dragón parecían cometas, poseían una gran velocidad y un rojo ardiente incandescente: Tanto Kenta como Charizard fueron golpeados por la última furia dragón, fueron envueltos por una bola de fuego, haciendo que cada uno experimentara el calor ardiente y un dolor insoportable. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, los dos pokemons seguían de pie, ninguno sucumbió ante este ataque. se mantuvieron de pie mirándose fijamente, ninguno quería ser el perdedor, su honor no se los permitía, pero no pudieron resistir y los dos terminaron en el suelo. 

Ash: Charizard!!! 

Davis: Kenta!!!! 

No hubo respuesta por parte de los dos. 

Arbitro: Kenta y Charizard son incapaces de continuar. 

Narrador: Esto es increíble, un doble KO, un final inesperado, pero qué pasará ahora, sólo puede haber un campeón. 

Arbitro: el primer pokemon que pueda mantenerse de pie será quien haga merecedor a su entrenador de ganar el campeonato. 

Ash: Levántate Charizard, no puede perder. 

Davis: No puedes darte por vencido, jamás. 

chaarrr (ya no puedo más, pero no quiero perder). 

Kenta: chaarr char (mi cuerpo ha llegado a su límite, sin embargo no puedo rendirme). 

Charizard fue el primero que dio señas de querer incorporarse, aunque Kenta no se quedó atrás y también trató de ponerse de pie. Sacando fuerzas de su interior, lograron ponerse de pie, se notaba un extremo cansancio en sus caras, cada uno había dado lo máximo de si y ya no tenían energías para moverse, el espíritu de lucha era el que los motivaba a seguir adelante. Kenta no soportó mucho tiempo y volvió a recaer. Charizard se mantuvo de pie lo suficiente para que el árbitro tomara su decisión final, al ver que el su trabajo estaba terminado, Charizard también se rindió ante el cansancio y terminó de la misma forma que Kenta. 

Arbitro: Kenta ya no puede continuar, el ganador el duelo y de la competencia es el entrenador Ash Ketchum. 

Narrador: Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta es el nuevo campeón de la Liga Johto. 

Ash: Gané, gané, gané!!!!! 

Misty: Si. 

Bruck: Bien hecho. 

Tracey: Estupendo. 

Pro. Oak: excelente trabajo. 

Tai: Ash gano después de todo. 

T.K.: Sabía que lo lograría, Ash nunca querrá saber que es el fracaso. 

Ash comenzó a saltar de alegría, no podía creer que después de todo lo que había pasado, por fin podía festejar esto. Misty y Bruck corrieron a abrazar a su amigo, ya que ellos estaban también felices por su victoria y desempeño en la batalla. Después de festejar con sus amigos, muchos reporteros y aficionados rodearon a Ash, tratando de obtener algo de él, unas palabras, un autógrafo, un saludo, lo que fuera, querían un recuerdo de esa gran batalla. Todos habían olvidado por completo a Charizard, incluso Ash, pero este logró reaccionar y empezó a salir de entre tantas personas, hasta que por fin se encontraba junto con su amigo. 

Ash: Gracias Charizard, no lo hubiera podido hacer sin tu ayuda. 

chaarr... (no me lo agradezcas, para eso son los amigos.....) Charizard entró en un profundo sueño. 

Ash: Regresa amigo, mereces un largo descanso. Ash saca la pokebola de Charizard y lo regresa a ella. 

Davis: Tú también regresa Kenta, diste lo mejor, estoy orgulloso de ti 

Padre e hijo cruzaron su vista, se miraron por unos instantes y luego caminaron lentamente al centro del campo y se dieron la mano. 

Davis: Muy bien hecho hijo. 

Ash: Gracias papá. 

Davis: Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, has demostrado que eres un gran maestro pokemon. 

Ash: Tú también lo eres. Esta fue la mejor batalla que jamás haya tenido, no creo que vuelva a tener otra así. 

Davis: Ten por seguro de que si lo harías hijo, te lo aseguro. (Pensando) "Aunque quizás sea tu última batalla" 

Ash: Decías algo? 

Davis: no es nada hijo, ve a disfrutar con tus amigos esta victoria. 

Ash: Ven con nosotros. 

Davis: Lo haré, sólo quiera llevar a los pokemons a recuperarse, quieres que lleve a los tuyos? 

Ash: Esta bien. Ash le entrega sus pokebolas. 

Davis: Nos veremos hijo, goza con tus amigos y Pikachu de este momento. 

Ash: Desde luego, adiós papá. 

Davis: Adiós hijo. 

Davis salió del estadio sin que nadie lo detuviera, el público estaba concentrado en el campeón, esto no importó mucho, ya que Ash merecía todo eso y mucho más. Ya estando lejos, Davis comenzó a pensar en lo que seguramente les deparaba en el futuro. 

Davis: Disfruta de estos momentos hijo, porque muy pronto tendrás el desafío más grande de tu vida. 

Davis observó por unos instantes un bello relicario, parecido al que Ash tenía como recuerdo, se perdió en la inmensidad de este, y luego siguió caminando entre la oscuridad de la noche que había caído, mientras que en el estadio todo era alegría y festejos para Ash y sus amigos. 

Misty: Felicitaciones Ash. 

Bruck: Eres un digno campeón. 

Ash: No digan esas cosas chicos. 

Tai: Esa es la verdad Ash. 

Mimi: Diste tu mejor esfuerzo. 

Davis: Sabía que lo lograrías. 

Prof Oak: Estamos orgullosos de ti. 

Sra. Ketchum: Siempre lo hemos estado y siempre lo estaremos. 

Ash: Les agradezco por todo el apoyo que me dieron a lo largo de todo mi camino, especialmente a ustedes dos Misty y Bruck. 

Bruck: Ni lo menciones Ash. 

Misty: Somos tus amigos, siempre estaremos contigo. 

Narrador: En este momento entregaremos el trofeo de campeón 

De una de las puertas del estadio salieron varias personas que se encargarían de poner el escenario de la premiación, además también serviría para el concierto de clausura de la Liga Johto. Minutos más tarde, todo estaba listo para la premiación. 

Anunciador: Tercer Lugar, Josh Daniels de Valle Verde. 

Josh: Es mi turno. 

Chris: Bien por ti amigo. 

Gary: Maldición, en fin no siempre podré ganar. 

Anunciador: Segundo Lugar, Davis Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta. Bueno nos informan que no está en este momento pero de igual forma le entregaremos su trofeo. Y el primer lugar y nuevo campeón de esta competencia, en entrenador Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta. 

Ash abandonó a sus amigos para dirigirse a recibir el trofeo de manos del presidente de la Liga. 

Mateus: Como el primer campeón de la liga y presidente de esta, quiero hacerte entrega de este trofeo que de designa como el nuevo campeón y el mejor entrenador de este año. 

Ash: Muchas gracias. 

Ash levanta el trofeo en señal de victoria. Todo el público le dio un caluroso aplauso. Sus amigos también estaban felices por ese triunfo, ya que en los últimos días su vida estuvo llena de muchos actos y circunstancias que cambiaron su forma de ser y pensar de manera permanente. 

Mateus: Quisieras dar algunas palabras? 

Ash: Por supuesto. 

Mateus: Pues adelante. 

Ash: Antes que nada quiero decirles que me siento muy feliz por haber obtenido este triunfo, ya que significa mucho para mi. Recorrí durante mucho tiempo todos los territorios de este maravilloso lugar, conocí a muchos amigos y obtuve valiosas experiencias que me sirvieron mucho para llegar hasta aquí. Cada momento que pasó, fue un momento inolvidable para mi, todas las personas que conocí siempre fueron amables conmigo, siempre hice lo posible por ayudarles en lo que pudiera y creo que la vida me ha recompensado. Este triunfo se lo dedico a dos personas. (Ash sollozó por unos momentos) La primera de ellas me dio su apoyo durante todo el tiempo que estuve junto a ella, siempre me animó y confió en mi, ya que sabía que era lo suficientemente maduro y decidido para realizar cualquier cosa, además ella me abrió los ojos para que me diera cuenta de que existe una persona que me aprecia y se preocupa por mi, al igual que yo de ella. La segunda persona se encuentra entre en público y quisiera que viniera aquí para que comparta esto conmigo. Ven Misty. 

Misty: Ash. 

Bruck: Ve Misty. 

Tai: Bruck tiene razón, debes ir. 

Misty: Gracias chicos. 

Misty deja a Togepi con Bruck y se dirige al escenario para reunirse con Ash. 

Ash: Su nombre es Misty Waterflower. Ella me ha acompaña desde el primer día de mi viaje pokemon hace ya más de 3 años. Junto a ella he vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida, compartido mis triunfos y derrotas, mis alegrías y tristezas. Siempre ha estado cerca de mi cuando más necesito de alguien que me anime y me de su apoyo para seguir adelante. Este triunfo lo dedico especialmente a ella, ya que dentro de mí existe un sentimiento muy fuerte. Al principio no sabía que significaba esto, pero poco a poco fui comprendiendo que ese sentimiento era el amor; un amor tierno y sencillo, que fue creciendo cada momento.. Agradezco a la vida por darme la oportunidad de conocer a Misty y quiero agradecerle de antemano que me permita pasar junto a ella durante mucho tiempo. Te amo Misty. 

Antes de que Misty pudiera decir algo, sus labios fueron sellados por los de Ash, quien sin miedo alguno abrazó a Misty fuertemente y le dio un tierno beso, un beso de amor, de felicidad, un beso que transmitió a Misty todos los sentimientos que se encontraban en su interior. Misty le correspondió al beso de la misma forma, habían olvidado en donde se encontraban, para ellos sólo existían el uno para el otro y todo a su alrededor estaba vacío. El público presente lo único que consideró prudente hacer fue dar un gran aplauso a la pareja de jóvenes entrenadores pokemon que les estaban demostrando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Ash y Misty dejaron el escenario tomados de las manos, con una gran felicidad ya que no habían sentido esos sentimientos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se reunieron con sus amigos que los estaban esperando, contentos por lo sucedido, ya que era ambos merecían. 

Al estar despejado el escenario, el anunciador regresó a él y dio el aviso respecto al concierto.. 

Anunciador: Ahora disfruten del cierre de esta magnífica competencia, la mejor en la historia, buenas noches. 

El concierto fue abierto por Nickelback, invitado a última hora por la ausencia de Linkin Park, pero de igual forma fueron fenomenales. Tocaron las canciones más populares de su álbum Silver Side Up, como Too Bad, Hollywood, Justo For, entre otras. Antes de concluir, el bocalista dijo esto: "This last song is a request of the new Johto League Champion, enjoy it" How you remind me oh yea. 

Never made it as a wise man   
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'   
Tired of livin' like a blind man   
I'm sick of sight without   
a sense of feelin   
And this is how you remind me   
This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am   
This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am   
It's not like you to say sorry   
I was waiting on a different story   
This time I'm mistaken   
For handing you   
a heart worth breakin'   
I've been wrong, I've been down   
Been to the bottom of every bottle   
These five words in my head   
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"   
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no   
  
It's not like you didn't know that   
I said I love you and I swear I still do   
It must have been so bad   
Cause livin' with me must have   
damn near killed you   
  
This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am   
This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am   
It's not like you to say sorry   
I was waiting on a different story   
This time I'm mistaken   
For handing you a heart worth breakin'   
I've been wrong, I've been down   
Been to the bottom of every bottle   
These five words in my head   
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"   
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no   
  
Never made is as a wise man   
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing   
And this is how you remind me   
This is how you remind me   
  
This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am   
This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am   
  
It's not like you to say sorry   
I was waiting on a different story   
This time I'm mistaken   
For handing you a heart worth breakin'   
I've been wrong, I've been down   
Been to the bottom of every bottle   
These five words in my head   
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"   
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no 

Luego de Nickelback, el concierto prosiguió con Bon Jovi, quienes tocaron grandes temas como It's My life, el favorito de todos y un sin fin de clásicos. Y por último, para cerrar de la mejor manera, la banda más destacada de ese año; Creed. Interpretaron temas tanto de su primeros dos discos como también de su más reciente, Weatherer. Las más conocidas eran, Higer, Wude Arms Wide Open, What if, What is tihs life for, Bullets, etc. Para cerrar el concierto y el campeonato de la Liga Jotho, Creed interpretó su tema más significativo, My Sacrifice 

Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart a memory   
A perfect love that you gave to me   
Oh, I remember   
  
When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to realize   
What's in yourself and within your mind   
Let's find peace there  
  
When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice  
  
I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again  
  
When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice, My Sacrifice  
  
I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again  
  
My Sacrifice. 

Al terminar la canción, el cielo fue iluminado por juegos artificiales. Miles de estruendos se escucharon y muchas figuras se formaron en el cielo. El espectáculo fue maravilloso, todos los espectadores quedaron asombrados y satisfechos por el grandioso final que la competencia les había brindado. Pero sobre todo, la persona más feliz sin duda era Ash, ya que pudo conquistar el campeonato y encontrar la felicidad con la persona que lo ama de igual manera que Kari lo amó a él. Por fin, el viaje a través de Johto ha llegado a su fin, todas las aventuras se han convertido en hermosos recuerdos y los amigos en valiosas amistades. Ahora Ash está preparado para encarar su siguiente reto, su siguiente aventura, aunque quizás sea la última. 

Fin 

**Nota del Autor: **Fue un gran trabajo terminar estas historia, ya que la escribí junto con la que le sigue, la cual cerrará esta gran aventura, y ya que esa será la última, les aseguro que superará a todas las demás. Quizás a algunos de ustedes nos les haya agradado mi inclusión de rock en este fic, pero quise hacerlo ya que las 2 canciones que están en el fic tienen un significado que se relaciona muy bien con la historia. Se que ustedes son capaces de encontrar cada uno de ellos. Esta fic tienen una dedicatoria muy especial, ya que este día, 20 de Marzo, cumplo 4 meses de conocer a la persona que cambió mi vida para siempre, gracias Hikari. Además siempre tengo en cuenta a mis amigos que de una u otra forma están ahí conmigo dándome su apoyo. He terminado este fic, ahora con esto cumplido puedo irme tranquilo a enfrentar mi destino, ojalá que ustedes puedan leerlo antes de que yo me recupere, gracias. 

"El final se acerca, prepárense". 


End file.
